DBZ - From a Different Path
by MattHunX
Summary: New Earth. A new era. And a new saga. Family-time, friends, training and another World Martial Arts Tournament with unexpected challenges. Old faces and new are brought together and some of them get repeatedly smashed in. A revisiting of the good old days, when Gohan was still bad-ass, when power-levels weren't all over the place. Without blue hair-dye.
1. From a Different Path

**DBZ – From a Different Path**

 **Author's note:** New Earth. A new era. And a new saga. Family-time, friends, training and another World Martial Arts Tournament with unexpected challenges.

…

 **01 – Here We Go Again**

 _Peace returned to planet Earth, once again. The most terrifying evil the universe had ever known was defeated and the destruction of countless lives and worlds was finally avenged. On Earth, the people were made to forget Majin Buu and his rampage, courtesy of the mystical Dragon Balls. A wish was made to the Eternal Dragon Shenron, so the friendly Buu that remained didn't have to hide. The strange, pudgy, pink creature, whose very sight once emptied all streets and cities, now happily walked through them, carefree. Months of slow news days have set in and threatened to defeat people's high spirits with boredom, when a public announcement by one man turned everything around._

"Another tournament?" One reporter asked the large, hirsute man with an afro, in front of a dojo, amidst camera flashes.

"That's right!" Hercule Satan slowly nodded, his stance wide, hands balled into fists on his waist, standing proud.

"But, it's been barely a quarter of a year since the last one." The same reporter pointed out, obviously considering the decision to hold another, so soon, to be unusual.

"So?" Hercule folded his arms. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. And I dunno 'boutchou, but I had my fill of being a potato in my couch for long enough. Hnaha" He let out a laugh at his own phrasing. "A man of action, like myself, can only take so much of that, before the ring _calls to him_!" He puffed his chest at his own cleverness, again. The rest of the rapid-fire follow-up questions was drowned out by the excited screams of people, worldwide and speakers blared the familiar music that was the theme of their champion, as the man himself grinned from the screen of every television set.

"Looks like someone's desperate to lose more money." Android 18 rested her arms on the seal, looking at the TV through the window of Kame House, as she kept an eye on her daughter, who was building sand-castles with her husband. The latter laughed at her wife's intention to make the man quake in his boots some more.

"Not saying you've extorted the guy enough..." Krillin started. "But I think his nerves already got hit a lot more than his coffers." He talked her out of aiming for the prize money and potentially traumatizing the showboating man even further, but not competing.

"Fine." 18 sighed.

"Mommy will win, this time!" Their daughter gleefully exclaimed, not yet understanding why her mother could not simply mop the floor with the world champion, for appearance's sake. The bubble that was blowing from Roshi's nose popped and the old master shot up in his chair. The magazine on his face fell in his lap. 18 smiled at her little one's words, but knew that none of them really wanted all the attention fame would have brought. Besides that, the man became a friend to all of them, having truly redeemed himself through genuine bravery, in the face of an enemy most of them could not hold a candle to.

"What happens if we draw numbers, again and I have to fight someone like Goku or Vegeta? You think they'll hold back?" she asked Krillin, uncertain of the answer herself.

"Well...Goku, maybe. But, Vegeta? I bet he'll throw in a few serious hits, just to show off." Krillin solemnly believed. "Especially after losing to you that one time." he added.

"He definitely likes to hold a grudge." 18 pointed out, less nonchalantly than she usually did, not taking the thought of going up against either of them lightly.

"Yep. Just ask Goku." Krillin mused. "Hey, you think they heard the announcement?" he asked 18, but it was Master Roshi who spoke up.

"Oh, I think they're too busy trainin'." he said with a small chuckle. Krillin blinked, then understood his meaning. He turned in the direction of where Goku and his family lived, then, towards Capsule Corporations, feeling their energy that had gotten strong enough to reach across light years in the universe, never mind the Earth. "That's Goku, alright. And I can feel Gohan, too. Holy cow!" he whispered. "Whatever that old Kai put him through must've been a real killer. Feels like he's even stronger than Goku in that Super Saiyan 3 of his and he doesn't even turn Super, anymore, from what I've heard. Oh, hey! Goten and Piccolo are there, too. I bet they're going 3 on 1 against Goku or Gohan, heheh." He turned and concentrated for a second. "And there's Vegeta and Trunks. Inside Bulma's spaceship, no doubt. Well, here we go, again, I guess. Just like old times."

Comfortably far from the nearest city, on a grassy knoll, Videl sat and watched as Gohan, dressed in the same clothes as his father, was effortlessly dodging and blocking his attacks and those of his little brother. Piccolo appeared behind him, attempting to catch Gohan off guard, and smiled with as much pride as his father, as he guarded against all of their attacks.

"Hmpf. I don't know why I even bother." Piccolo half-jokingly said, pulling his hand back from Gohan's, still smiling at how well the boy he once trained had surpassed him.

"No kidding. You're really training 'us', now." Goku said, hands on his hips.

"Is that what we were doing? I thought you were all just warming up." Gohan smugly folded his arms, then his expression softened as he humbly added "I'm sure you can still teach me." He was more confident in himself than he has ever been, but he was never going to let it go to his head, again. He learned the folly of that, more than once.

"Not this old dog." Piccolo stated.

"You're younger than _me_!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well, if you think about it, Piccolo's is more than twice your age." Gohan told him, referring to him being the reincarnation of the evil King Piccolo and to the elderly side of him that was Kami.

"Oh, yeah." Goku scratched his head. "I guess Namekians don't age very well." he added, forgetting his manners, as he often did.

"Dad..." Gohan groaned.

"We can't all be Saiyans, who _barely_ age." Piccolo commented, envying the trait some.

"Does that mean I can be a kid _forever_?" Goten cheerily asked.

"'Fraid not, bro." Gohan replied.

"You're gonna be like me." Goku thumbed at himself. "One day, you're looking up at Krillin and the next, you miss him if you don't look down." He could almost hear Krillin moaning at him for making fun of his height. Back on Kame Island, the latter sneezed.

"Bless you, daddy!" Marron squeaked.

"Thank you!" he rubbed his nose. "Huh. Wonder if that was Goku or Bulma." He thought one of them must have mentioned him, just then.

"Hey, son! Whaddaya say we have another round?" Goku challenged Gohan. "A little more seriously this time." he smirked.

"Alright! You're on, dad!" he exclaimed and took a stance. "I'm ready."

"Give me a sec." Goku flexed and started powering up. Goten and Piccolo quickly vacated the area, joining Videl, to spectate from a safer distance, as high winds suddenly began blowing. Goku's hair stood up, turning golden. It became even spikier and electricity crackled around him. Then, his hair rapidly grew, nearly reaching below his knees, as he transformed all the way to Super Saiyan 3. Their two extraordinary powers clashed and the usually quiet green fields shook under them, even when they were already in the air.

"Looks like they started the _real_ training session." Videl noted. "I can't even see where their hands and feet are." she added in astonishment.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one." Piccolo assured her that following their movements was beyond all of their capabilities and Videl looked at him in awe. Piccolo observed them for another second and added "It was the same when Gohan fought Cell." Videl blinked in surprise at the mention of Cell. "Once Gohan learned to tap into his new power at will, none of us were really able follow the fight. We could only hear and feel the air being ripped apart. Like so." He raised his head and Videl heard the explosions before she even followed his gaze, to see shockwaves sporadically exploding across the sky, like fireworks, where their hits connected.

A different kind of explosion shook the spaceship parked in the backyard of the Capsule Corporation's building, as a powerful energy blast fired by a Super Saiyan Trunks was nullified by his father. A transformed Vegeta held his hands crossed in front of himself and smirked back at his son, who was ready to fire another, when Bulma's face appeared on the monitor.

"Alright, you two! Time to wrap it up in there. Lunch is ready and I think there's something you _definitely_ want to hear." she told them.

"What?" Vegeta crossed his arms, unwilling to stop their training session without a good reason. Though, a proper meal, meeting even a Saiyan's standards, was enticing.

"Hercule was just on TV, announcing another tournament!" Bulma exclaimed with excitement, knowing her husband and son would be thrilled about a chance to demonstrate the fruits of their hard work to all.

"A tournament?" Vegeta perked up, returning to his normal state, as did Trunks. "Hn." he made a sound and suddenly had a wicked smile. "Say no more!" he told Bulma and went to shut off the simulated high gravity. The red light the room was flooded in disappeared with it.

"Figured it would get your attention." Bulma smiled and terminated the connection.

"This time, _nothing_ will interfere." he clenched his fist. "Kakarot may have proven his strength. That doesn't mean I'll be left far behind. He'll have to keep his place. And I'll make him work for it." he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"You guys gonna have all the fun." Trunks grumbled in disappointment. "They're not gonna let me and Goten fight, again. Or only in the Junior Division and I already beat him, there." he stated, not expecting there to be any challenge in it for him.

"Then, you'll beat him, again." Vegeta told him with some anticipated amusement in his voice.

"Well...he got a bit a stronger since then. We did some training in that Time Chamber, at the Lookout, when we were getting ready to fight Majin Buu. Our powers got a little more even, but I'm still stronger." he confidently claimed.

"And you're going to keep it that way!" Vegeta practically ordered him and Trunks nodded.

Elsewhere, far away, on hallowed ground, on which usually only Kais treaded, stood the Supreme Kai and his caretaker Kibito. After fusing together in their curiosity to learn of the special properties the Elder Kai had revealed to them about the very earrings they possessed, the two finally separated, by using the Namekian dragon balls. The venerable elder was reading a comic book in the shade of a tree, while Kibito quietly listened, as his master was addressing another, who was not there in person.

"Another Martial Arts Tournament on Earth?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." King Kai telepathically replied, his voice traveling across the vast cosmos. "That Hercule guy must be feeling restless. And in Goku's case, we can multiply _that_ by a thousand. Him _and_ his friends." he commented.

"Indeed." Supreme Kai nodded. "They all share the same passion towards fighting that others do for poetry...or reading." he glanced at Elder Kai, somewhat embarrassed, remembering his admission that he did not even need to look at women in magazines, because he could see them everywhere with his omniscient vision. At least, he knew he was not engrossed in anything lewd, at the moment. He directed his attention back at the conversation with a small, but clearly enthusiastic smile. "I have to admit, I am interested to see how I'd fair against any one of them. Perhaps Piccolo and I could have a rematch. I believe he would not forfeit, a second time. In fact, after witnessing first-hand what they are capable of, I would not be the least bit surprised if he was able to best me." He recalled how easily Piccolo had refused to fight him, even for the sake of a contest, simply because of who the latter presumed him to be and becoming even more intimidated when his true identity was revealed. "Of course, it could be said the Saiyans are in a league of their own, but then, again, so is he." he added.

"So, does that mean you can make it?" King Kai asked, just to be certain.

"Certainly. We shall make our way there, soon. Thank you for the invitation!" Supreme Kai said.

"My pleasure. I'm gonna see if I can get Goku on the line, then. Have a nice day!" King Kai bid him farewell.

"You, as well." Supreme Kai turned. "Well, Kibito, it seems we are going to Earth, once again. And this time, our presence shall not be cause for worry." he promised. Kibito nodded, closing his eyes as he did, having heard their conversation, along with Elder Kai.

"Planning a trip, are we?" the latter asked them, though he must have heard everything.

"Will you be joining us, sir?" Supreme Kai asked.

"You younglings go ahead." The elder waved, shooing them. Then, he materialized a crystal ball in his hand. "I have the best seat, here. I'm not giving it up." he told them.

"As you wish, sir." Supreme Kai at the old man's stubbornness.

Back on Planet Earth, Goku and Gohan were still locked in combat and were meeting each other's attacks, neither of them relenting nor leaving any openings.

"Ring ring!" Suddenly, Goku stopped, as he heard the familiar voice of King Kai in his head. He floated backwards and Gohan halted his assault, seeing something had gotten his father's attention.

"King Kai?" he asked out loud.

"Yep. That's me! Hey, you caught a cold? You sound a little rough, there." King Kai wondered.

"We're training." Goku simply stated, as Gohan and the rest looked on.

"Ooh, I see, now! Super Saiyan 3, huh?" King Kai noted how Goku sounded differently when he was in that state. Likely from the strain on every part of his body.

"Something up?" Goku asked.

"Why, yes. You probably missed it, but that goof, Mr. Satan, just announced another Martial Arts Tournament."

"Seriously?" Goku raised a brow he did not actually have in the form he was using.

"Mhm. I just had a word with the Supreme Kai. He'll be joining guys." he revealed. Goku reverted to normal.

"Supreme Kai's coming, too? That's great!" he exclaimed, with a wide smile, hands on his hips. "I'll tell the others, right away! Hey thanks for the heads-up King Kai!"

"You're welcome. I'll be rooting." King Kai signed off.

"Wait...for who?" Goku pouted, but the line was dead.

"What's going on, dad?" Gohan prompted him to explain.

"Well...I guess we're gonna have to visit Mr. Satan." Goku replied.

"Huh?" Gohan was puzzled.

"Oh, no!" Chi-Chi panicked, back in their home and the whole house shook from it and from her father, who fell off his seat from hearing scream.

"What's wrong?" her father stumbled into the room in a hurry.

"Not again!" Chi Chi yelled at the TV.

"Not _what,_ again?" Her father asked.

"Goku and the boys can't find out about this or they're gonna run off to fight, again!" she rambled.

"I'm not going to let Gohan and Goten do any more rough-housing. I let them get some exercise with their father, but that's it. No sons of mine will have _brainless brute_ as their only option for a career. They're gonna use their brains. Not their fists. Worrying about just Goku, when he goes off to fight some evil monster, is enough. My boys don't need that in their lives." she folded her arms, glaring. The Ox King knew better than to try and argue with his daughter, when she was in such a foul mood.

"Mom's not gonna be happy about _this_." Gohan was saying as they were flying back to their house.

"I always got the feeling she doesn't really want you fighting." Videl told him. "Whenever we go training like this, she always looks like she doesn't want you to do even that."

"She doesn't." Gohan stated, just loud enough for it to be heard in the rushing wind. "Heck, she's gonna ground Goten and me, just so we wouldn't compete." he added, more loudly.

"Ouch. Harsh." Videl said. "It's not like anything serious could happen to you guys." she tried to reason, then remembered all that has transpired the last time in the last tournament, as Gohan gave her an uncomfortable look. "Oh...right...forget that." she winced just from the memory of what happened to both her and Gohan. And what followed, after.

"Gee, that's too bad." Goku pondered, not too saddened, almost sounding like he was making fun of his sons. "I guess my only competition is gonna be Buu. We'll probably throw the fight, when we get to your dad, but chances are we'll have to get past each other, first." he told Videl.

"'Probably?'" Videl caught his tease, Goku faced her, flying with his back turned and rubbed under his nose with a grin, snickering.

"Honestly...sometimes I _wish_ someone like you guys had knocked my father out of the ring, years ago." She lowered her head, then shook it. "I don't want him to get hurt or be humiliated, I just...I wish he didn't have to put on an act. I mean, he's still the best fighter." she shrugged. "If we don't count _you_ guys...and the kind of bad guys you fight, but...I know he's just afraid that the whole world will call him a fraud." she figured. "It's not like he's the only one who ever lied to get more famous!" she raised her voice. "And people won't even have to know about it." she pointed out, seeing a way out of the whole charade. "He could just lose and...I don't know...retire, maybe. People wouldn't just turn on him." she believed so, but she also realized there was no way to know how wildly the public opinion could swing.

"Well, he lied about Cell, but he really did help with Majin Buu." Gohan started. "He bought my dad time for his attack and if it wasn't for him, the good Buu wouldn't really have turned good."

"Yeah! And you shoulda seen him go at the little Buu!" Goku said. "He was way scarier than all of the other Buus and your dad just jumped him with everything he had. And by then, he knew it was no bad dream, either. He saw what Buu could do and he still fought him." he praised her father and Videl smiled, appreciatively. Goten sped ahead of them, as they neared their home, landed and ran towards the door.

"Mom, we're back!" he shouted and Chi Chi stepped out of the dining room, still wearing an apron, having prepared lunch.

"Just in time." she said, hands on her hips. "Now, straight to the bathtub, young man!" she sweetly told him.

"M'Kay!" Goten ran further inside.

"Hey, honey! We're back!" Chi-Chi heard Goku's voice, as he came in the front door. "Mmh! Something smells good! Boy, can't wait to dig in!" he rubbed his palms.

"Not so fast, Goku!" Chi Chi held up a finger. "As soon as Goten is done in the bathroom, you and Gohan are next."

"Uh, actually...I kinda have something to take care of, first. It'll only take a few minutes."

"And what is that?" Chi Chi folded her arms.

"Well..." Goku trailed off and Chi Chi glared suspiciously at him.

"I just need to talk to Mr. Satan, about...something." he tried to say as little as he could.

"Mr. Satan?" Chi Chi's face suddenly dropped. "Why?"

"You see, uh..." Goku did not want to say, so Videl stepped up to take it upon herself.

"My dad is starting another Martial Arts Tournament. And all of us want to fight. Gohan, too. And Goten." she stared Chi Chi down, somewhat fearfully.

"What!? How did you hear about it!?" she took a dangerously fast step towards her and Goku, making both of them recoil. "You were in the middle of nowhere!" she whined, having hoped there would be no way for them to hear about it.

"King Kai called me, telepathically." Goku gestured with a tap to his head. "He can talk to me pretty much anywhere." he weakly shrugged. A defeated Chi-Chi blinked in confusion, with her eyes welling up and she let out a frustrated growl, before storming away. Goku and the others exchanged looks. She came running back, past them, slammed the door shut and tightly locked it with a key.

"Nobody's leaving!" Chi Chi blocked the way, arms spread and everyone stared at her.

"You'd think I'd be used to this by now." Videl quietly said to herself, but not quietly enough.

"Hrrm?" Chi Chi internally growled at her and Videl raised her hands, defensively, genuinely fearing for her safety.

"You'd better tell Dende you'll be running late." Gohan said to Piccolo.

"Already did." Piccolo folded his arms. He already contacted him, telepathically.

"Um...Chi Chi...you know I can just use Instant Transmission?" Goku nervously asked her, as it meant all her efforts were for nothing.

"Huuuh...?" Chi Chi slouched, deflating like a balloon, utterly shattered.

"It'll only take a few minutes. I promise!" Goku knew it was not really the time she was so upset about. "Come on, Videl! I'll take you home!" he smiled, as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What? Oh. Right. Uh, thank you!" she nodded, understanding what was about to happen, as Goku put his index and middle-fingers to his temple, trying to locate a high enough energy level to lock onto, but they all knew it certainly was not Hercule he was searching for.

"There's Buu! Okay. Here we go!" he exclaimed and both of them flickered, then vanished.

"Dad, wait...! I wanted...to...never mind." Gohan blushed, having wanted to kiss Videl goodbye. Chi Chi gaped at the empty space and a moment later, the entire house rocked from her angry shriek.

"Oh, dear..." The Ox King could be heard.

Inside Hercule Satan's luxurious house, the man himself was lounging in his lavishly decorated, heavily furnished, but still comfortably spacious office. Buu was cozily lounging on a large pillow in the corner, flinging bonbons into his mouth, giving every third to Bee, their dog, who was no longer a puppy. Hercule nearly spat his coffee out, when Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, with his daughter.

"Huh? Dhh-Eeeeiiii..." he made a noise, nearly jumping out his boots in shock and flailed his arms about, as he jumped, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Hey, dad." Videl waved, apologetically.

"V-v-videl?" Hercule stared at them dumbly. "Go...ku...oh, Goku! Uh, hey!" He smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Satan!" Goku raised his hand in greeting, then leaned to the side, to look past his shoulder. "Hi, Buu!" he waved to him, as well.

"Hello!" Buu joyfully returned it and Bee barked a greeting, too.

"How are things?" Goku asked.

"Oh, uh, great! You know. No fights. No evil monsters, ahaha, uh, actually...uh...it's been kinda boring around here, so I, uh..." Hercule stumbled, touching the tips of his two index-fingers together, suddenly behaving like he needed permission or even an excuse to start a tournament, when dealing with any of the Z-Fighters, even given who he was.

"We know about the tournament, dad!" Videl folded her arms. "We're fighting." she told him, firmly.

"All of us." Goku grinned.

"Eiii...Ah...all of you." Hercule was struck by fear.

"Hey, don't worry...if one of us has to fight you, we'll just do what 18 did." Goku assured him.

"18?" Hercule swallowed.

"Yeah. You know any way we can make sure we'll all fight someone we're on par with, but still let you get to the finals? Goku asked.

"You wanna fix the fights?" Hercule asked, dumbfounded.

"Just the pairings at the start'll be enough." Goku clarified.

"How can we make sure we all draw the right number?" Videl asked the obvious question out loud.

"I...uh...don't know." her father replied.

"Buu know." came from the back and they all turned to look at him.

"You mean you can do it?" Goku asked, immediately astonished.

"Aha." Buu beamed.

"But, how?" Hercule asked.

"Buu use magic and change number when people pick ball. You tell Buu which number and Buu make number change." he explained.

"That's fantastic!" Goku threw a fist in the air. "Then we can all fight the person we're closest to in strength." he said and looked between Hercule and Videl. "Or...in your case, you're fights'll be fair." He looked at Videl. "No doubt you can beat the rest of the competition and when you get to one of us...well, we can improvise. We'll just have a friendly spar to make it look convincing, then one of us will take the fall." he told the last part to Hercule.

"Sounds good." Videl nodded.

"Yeah." Hercule agreed.

"Alright. It's settled, then. Thanks Buu!" Goku raised a hand. "See you at the tournament!" he added, keeping his hand up, while using the other to place his fingers to his temple and he was gone.

"D'uh...I...wanna do that." Hercule murmured and Videl gave her father a sympathetic smile. She felt the same whenever she saw Gohan and the others let loose. Even if it just meant flying at their own pace.

Around the globe, there was barely a person who was not familiar with the World Martial Arts Tournament and by the end of the day, even those in the farthest and harshest of places, weathering blizzards, sandstorms or blazing heat, have heard the news. Everyone shared in the revelry, looking forward to the show that would begin a day after. Not leaving much time for preparation. It was the event-organizers who had their work cut out for them the most, having to set everything up in just a day and a half. Registrations were due in the morning and those who felt worthy of competing were expected to storm the offices by the dozens, after which the preliminary rounds would leave only sixteen of them to fight their way through the bracket, in front of the whole world.

The very air was charged and to an extent it could even be felt by one to whom all of it was merely another marble in the cold darkness of space, through the window of a modest spacecraft's cockpit. A pair of hands, in fingerless gloves, firmly held the controls. The feminine figure, her face obscured by shadow, beheld the planet called Earth, as it grew larger on the horizon.

"Why here?" the figure spoke. "What's so special about this place?" she wondered out loud. Her head moved to look at the unusual emptiness around and a faint light reflected off of a device worn over her left eye. Aside from debris there was nothing else orbiting the planet. "No moon? How strange." She leaned forward. "Those chunks must be what's left of it. So, there _wa_ s one." she figured. "But, who destroyed it?" She sounded slightly disturbed and intrigued, at the same time. "Hmm. Guess, I'll find out soon." She pulled back on the controls and slowed the vessel to a halt. With the press of a button, she turned the auto-pilot on and put the ship on reserve energy. What few lights there were turned off and she unbuckled the double-shouldered safety-belt on her seat. She stood, reaching up with her left hand and pulled off a scouter that she placed on the dashboard, then walked to the back of the ship, through a door, where there was a small launching platform. Held in place by magnetic clamps was a single attack pod, a new model. The same kind that was once widely used by the now severely weakened Frieza Force. The ship oriented itself, turning so that its side faced the Earth. A hatch opened and a few moments later the pod was launched, heading straight towards the planet. It entered the atmosphere and streaked across the sky. At Capsule Corporation's HQ, Vegeta suddenly woke, as he thought he felt an unfamiliar energy. Beside him, Bulma stirred and saw he was wide awake, even alarmed. She sat up.

"Vegeta...what's wrong? You had a nightmare or something?" she worryingly asked, knowing he never had trouble sleeping.

"I thought I had sensed a power level. But, it's gone, now." he explained.

"Are you sure? Who was it?" Bulma blinked.

"I don't know." Vegeta sounded perturbed.

"Well, if you couldn't tell who it was, then...maybe it was just a dream. I bet it's the tournament. Hmhm." she smiled with small laugh. "It's already getting to you." she teased him, nudging. "You're just probably too excited. That's all." Vegeta considered her explanation and it seemed more plausible than some unknown person, with a power level high enough for him to sense, just appearing out of nowhere. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're right." he conceded, then lied back down with Bulma. The latter placed her hand on his shoulder. Down the hall, in a different room, Trunks was lightly snoring in his own bed, oblivious to the world, as was Goten, Gohan and most of all Goku. Every one of them was sound asleep at home, with not a care in the world.

In the forest near West City, the attack pod slowed its descent and smoothly touched down on a hill, with nary a sound and without leaving a crater. The hatch opened and the shadow-clad figure stepped out to gaze upon the city skyline. The nightlife within such populated districts was already hectic enough, but with news of the Tournament, the usual crowds were even more difficult to navigate, let alone to control. Clubs, pubs and even public restrooms lining the streets were all loud from the cheering, threats and cat-calls, along with the occasional slaps and sobbing, from one direction, hushed whispers and giggles, from the other, fading in dark alleys. Glazed eyes slowly moved to follow the strangely-dressed woman, whose rather intimidating physique was only a deterrent to those who could actually see past the bridge of their own noses, out of the pink haze their minds swam in. Every other male specimen of the indigenous species was convinced they had a reasonable chance she would find any one of them to be the center of her universe, after just a few lines they managed to slur her way. Though she seemed to maintain a veneer of calm, part of her felt like side-stepping the verbiage flung at her, as if their words, carried with their foul breath, could literally hit her and bring disease. The other part knew, from the first minute she walked among them, that even if they had thrown their fists at her, with all their might, they would have bounced off of her, broken. She stopped to watch the same repeated footage that was shown on large public screens on the side of buildings and on smaller sets in the windows of stores.

They were news reports, as she understood, announcing the start of a Martial Arts Tournament that was going to be held in the same city she happened to land near, apparently. After seeing mostly unimpressive recaps of a large, bearded man with a bushy, but balding afro being touted as the champion of that entire world, she was beginning to feel disappointed and bored, until some of the older footage more than peeked her interest. A small boy, with a tail, who fought an old man. An older one with three eyes. One with white face-paint and two red dots on his cheeks. Another with long, wild hair and a scar across his right eye, and an x-shaped scar on the left side of his face. All showed physical feats and fighting skills far greater than what was obviously normal on the planet. Flight and even energy blasts. And a Namekian? Then, the same boy, again. Except, older. And _without_ the tail. She figured, from the dated footage, that all of those warriors had to have grown to adulthood. She stood there, arms folded, silhouetted by the light of all the screens that illuminated the upper half of her body and what looked like the Frieza Force's chest armor, without the shoulder pads, on her. Her eyes slightly narrowed, as the images flickered by. She found who she was looking for. And the upcoming competition was going to give her the perfect opportunity to track them down.

 _With the new Martial Arts Tournament only a few hours away, the mysterious traveler sets her eyes on our heroes. What could this person, wearing the armor of the Frieza Force, want from them? Is she looking for a challenge? Revenge? Will she turn out be friend or foe? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!_


	2. Goku's Lottery

**02 - Goku's Lottery**

"Goten, time for breakfast!" Chi-chi opened the door to the room and leaned in to rouse her little boy from his slumber.

"Five more minutes..." came the all too familiar lazy line.

"Oh, then I guess getting ready for that tournament wasn't so important, after all." she teased and was closing the door, but Goten sprang from his bed.

"I'm up!" he told his mother and leapt to grab the door before she could close it.

"Good. Now, change and wash your hands." Chi-Chi told him and left.

"Mom, where's dad?" Gohan, already sitting at the table, asked her, as she came into the kitchen.

"He went to pick up Krillin and his family and Master Roshi." she replied.

"Oh." Gohan acknowledged. "Hey, is it true they're moving to West City?"

"Well, you can ask them yourself. I'm sure your father will be back with them any minute." Chi-Chi told him, with a little attitude. Gohan could tell she was still not entirely happy with them going fighting and he did not want to bring it up, either.

"Ready?" Goku asked Krillin as the two stood on the small sandy island Kame House was on.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Krillin, sporting the same Turtle Gi as Goku, said, patted himself down and made two fists, taking a stance. "Gah, I just hope I don't have to fight my wife." he quietly told Goku, who paused before forcing a laugh, not ruling out the chances for it, at all, especially after what Buu said.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Krillin jumped as 18 spoke up from behind him, standing with her hands behind her, supporting their daughter, who was clinging to her back.

"Uh, really?" Krillin sounded almost relieved.

"No." 18 said, with a deadpan face, then smiled, after Krillin's fell.

"You ready, Master Roshi?" Goku looked behind them, seeing his old teacher in the door, who was wearing a beach-shirt, shorts and hat to match, supporting himself with his cane.

"Mm." He nodded.

"The boys should be finishing breakfast. Then, we can all go to the City!" Goku exclaimed.

"Right." Krillin nodded and Goku placed his hand on his shoulder. 18 held her husband's hand, as Roshi put his on Goku's shoulder, who waved a goodbye to Turtle, before they were off.

At Capsule Corporation, Bulma already finished her breakfast and watched as her husband and son wolfed down theirs.

"You sure there'll even be a Junior Division, this time?" she asked out loud, not really expecting either of them to possibly know.

"I dunno." Trunks muttered between huge bites. "Doesn't really matter. It's all boring, anyway."

"Yeah, well, not everyone can be as strong as my boys." Bulma said to both of them, with pride, making Vegeta pause to make an uncomfortable face at her for calling him a boy. "I guess, there won't be much challenge in it for you." She realized. "Especially you, if there won't even be a Junior Division." she told Trunks.

"Maybe." Trunks agreed. "Maybe Goten will put up a better fight." he cheered himself up some, hoping they will, at least, have a chance to test their strength against each other.

"Who do you think you'll fight, Vegeta?" Bulma turned him, supporting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"How should I know? If we're going to draw numbers, again, it can be anyone." Vegeta continued to eat, hastily.

"Well, it worked out the last time, didn't it?" Bulma reminded him that he had gotten lucky with that lottery, once.

"I just hope they'll be no evil wizards this time. It would be nice to have a normal Tournament, for a change, without someone almost dying or blowing the ring up. And I'm not even talking about the last one or the one with Cell." Bulma sighed, remembering the old days, with a teenage Goku and Piccolo. And all the craziness even before that.

"If things were normal, then we would all be complaining about _that_." Bulma's father spoke from the window, where he sat with his wife, sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Normal is boring." Trunks commented.

"Exactly." his grandfather agreed.

"Now that I think about it, it's what I'm used to, anyway." Bulma put one hand down and propped her chin up with the other, then sighed. "I was only a teenager, when I met Goku. Never had a normal day since." she smiled. "I even traveled to _other planets_. And my husband's _from_ one!" she leaned closer to Vegeta, who glanced up at her with a small, food-stuffed frown. "None of us had a normal life." she concluded, sounding almost exhausted from just remembering it all. She had a content smile, though. And would not have traded the life she lived for anything.

"I'm telling you, man, that chick wasn't normal!" One soon-to-be spectator was telling another, as they stood in a seemingly endless line, one of many, for their tickets. Most of them wore muscle-shirts that either hung loosely on them or they were trying hard for it not to seem as such.

"You mean that one from last night?" Another generic townsman asked.

"Uh, maybe it was already _today_. Know what I mean. Who could really keep track?" The other laughed.

"Obviously not _those_ guys." A third man, from the same group said.

"Yeah, you're right. They couldn't even find their feet. I guess they already had more than a few rounds. I mean, there's no way that one girl could've tossed them around like that, otherwise. If she had been the Champ's daughter, maybe." he assured himself and the others of it.

"I didn't see her drink anything." the second one pointed out.

"Well, maybe that's why she was the only one standing after that whole thing."

"Talk about cutting it close!" Krillin said, as the gang walked out of the registration office. With them was Vegeta and Piccolo. "I didn't really wanna cut in line. Sometimes I'm too polite for my own good."

"We're lucky your wife made way for us." Goku laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks, hon!" Krillin smiled up at 18.

"Sure." she muttered, walking with her arms folded, not even arguing that what was essentially being said was that she was not polite.

"Hey guys!" They heard and saw Videl, waiting for them. She was wearing long, white sweatpants, a yellow, sleeveless shirt, with the word "FIGHT" on it, in red, over a long-sleeved shirt that matched the color of her eyes.

"Videl!" Gohan wanted to embrace her, but both of them felt like keeping such moments for themselves, out of the public eye. Krillin was elbowing him to go.

"I saw you guys run in! You didn't need to worry. My dad would've fitted all of you in, even if you couldn't get to the registration in time." she smiled reassuringly.

"Really? That's nice of him." Gohan finally walked up to her and Videl's smile became more affectionate.

"Well, we're just glad we made it in time!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Too bad! I was hoping I might actually win this one by myself!" They all turned at the familiar voice to see an old friend. All three of his eyes were smiling at them.

"Tien!?" Krillin exclaimed, then happily laughed.

"Tien! You're here! You're fighting, too?" Goku grinned.

"I know it's been a while. Even counting the fight with Cell. Thought I'd enter for old time's sake. I think I can beat you, at least, Krillin." he smirked, challengingly.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see!" Krillin accepted with a smile.

The registration offices were filled with testosterone, loud from the martial artists who had it in abundance. Those who did not make it to the booths to register were likely trampled and thrown aside. The process acted as a preliminary round on its own, before the actual one, making it clear who was truly not cut out to even enter, if they could not even fight their way to get their name in. A suited man with slicked back, blonde hair and sunglasses was consulting with the organizers, then took a breather and stepped aside, away from the rush, for the first time that day.

"We got 'em all, sir." an assistant reported to him.

"Finally! This just might be the highest number of contestant I've ever seen." He checked a paper, containing some quick statistics, then looked up to see some familiar faces that all spelled excitement and ratings. Goku and all of the Z Fighters were walking along the path, having registered themselves just in time. They split from the rest of their family and friends, who all went to take their seats in the bleachers. The Tournament Announcer scurried to greet Goku and the rest.

"Hey, Goku!" he exclaimed, ecstatic to see them, once again.

"Hiya!" Goku saluted him.

"I knew you guys wouldn't miss the Tournament! Still, gotta admit I was getting worried, there, when I didn't see you and your friends anywhere, all morning." he said.

"We kinda got here in the last minute." Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"For someone who can instantly move anywhere, you sure make it a habit." Piccolo commented.

"Heeeey, you know it doesn't work like that. I gotta find someone with a lot of energy, before I can move to where they are." Goku was meekly defending his habitual tardiness, though he was correct about the limitations of his Instant Transmission. The Announcer was listening to their exchange, wondering what crazy technique they were talking about. Then, another familiar face caught his attention. One he had not seen for even longer than Goku.

"Tienshinhan! Wow! You're here, too! Haven't seen you since that one time the ring got destroyed, uh, well, they...kinda canceled the Tournament, after." he reminded himself. "Still, it's great to have you back. Say..." he looked around. "Where's your little buddy, Chiaotzu?"

"He'll be just watching this one. Yamcha, too." he added, somewhat disappointedly.

"Yamcha? Right, I knew I was missing one of you! He's not fighting?" The Announcer was saddened to hear it, as well.

"He stopped." Tien said and turned to Krillin. "Didn't you say he got back into it, while you were in Other World?"

"Yeah. He was having a good time, there. Didn't last long, I guess." Krillin shrugged. He and Tien could not give more of an answer to the Announcer, who had no idea what _other_ world they were talking about, either. He felt like asking too many question of _that_ particular bunch would have only made his head hurt and it would have also made his admittedly slightly better than ordinary worldview crumble. After all, he had seen some wild fights, thanks to Goku and his friends, but finding out about afterlives and whatnot might have been too much for even a seasoned commentator.

"Well, the preliminaries are just about to start. You better hurry!" The Announcer warned them.

"Are we...gonna be punching any machines, this time?" Krillin asked, chancing a nervous glance at Vegeta, who noticed.

"Not this time." The announcer happily stated. "We had to speed things up in the last tournament, 'cause of the number of entries and we got a record number, this time." he pointed out. "Still, we thought we'd go back to the old fashioned ways. Not that any of you'll have trouble making it to the finals." he confidently told them. "The downside is that we won't have the time for a Junior Division, which is a real shame. Your sons stole the show, in the last one. But, at least, we have all of _you_. See you all ring-side, right?" he put his hand next to his mouth, as if he was whispering, with a wink.

"You bet." Goku nodded and the Announcer almost skipped from joy as he left them, knowing he and folks everywhere around the world could, again, look forward to another epic experience.

"Time to get this show on the road!" Krillin exclaimed and they proceeded to the grounds where the preliminaries were held. At the gates, a duo was waiting for them, instead of the single person they were expecting.

"Supreme Kai?" Goku exclaimed in surprise.

"Kibito?" Gohan, as well.

"Greetings! It has been a while. Since we met like this, at least." Supreme Kai smiled.

"You separated. But, didn't Elder Kai say the fusion with the earrings was permanent?" Gohan was puzzled, as was Goku.

"It would have been. However, Elder Mori graciously allowed us to use the Namekian Dragon Balls. And so we made a wish to Porunga, to be separated." Supreme Kai explained. "Even though our combined power was impressive, we thought it best to be our own person, again. Also, once I was myself, again, I felt as if I had taken from Kibito his own life. His freedom to live it as himself. It was wrong." he confessed, turning towards his attendant.

"Master, you know I would gladly give my life, if it meant preserving yours and giving you the strength you need." Kibito put his clenched fist to his chest.

"Yes. Regardless, it had to be done." Supreme Kai replied.

"Well, glad it worked out for you!" Goku said, then something occurred to him. "Hey, this way, you can have a rematch with Piccolo." he turned towards the latter, who was surprised by the idea, but not fearful and from his expression, he could see the Supreme Kai had entertained the notion, as well.

"It's possible. I suppose it will depend on the luck of the draw." Supreme Kai commented and Piccolo eagerly nodded. "Shall we enter the preliminary grounds, then?" he motioned ahead of them.

"We should." Gohan said and they all began walking towards a group of judges, who were conversing with the Announcer. The latter was slouching and his jaw was hanging as he listened to them. All of them kept checking their papers, scratching their heads and shrugging. He turned and noticed Goku and the others.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goku asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Uh...well...it...would seem that...the preliminaries are over." he said, turning pale.

"What!?" came from every second member of the group.

"All of the contestants were...eliminated and only six finalists remained." he shakily said.

"They were the winners of their own brackets, but…" he started to whimper. "Half the fighters forfeit and they beat all the rest."

"You're kidding! Already!? _Who_ are these guys?" Goku was surprised, as was the rest.

"Well, one of them was a strange, big, pink guy, who seems to be friends with Mr. Satan. I didn't even know he had friends." The announcer explained and remarked. Everyone relaxed.

"Oh, that? That's just Buu." Goku stated, with relief.

"That would certainly explain why the other fighters were eliminated so quickly and why many of them chose to forfeit." Supreme Kai reasoned.

"Hh, yeah!" Goku let out a laugh.

"The last time, they ran, after Vegeta wrecked that punching machine." Gohan said and Vegeta made a brief laughing noise, internally.

"And here I thought we were gonna have to worry about some mystery guys, again." Krillin said what they were all thinking.

"Yeah. Like Supreme Kai and Kibito, when we first met 'em." Gohan remembered how they were all wary of them.

"I'm sorry our presence had caused such worry." Supreme Kai admitted, apologetically.

"Mheheh. No kidding. Anyone who can scare even Piccolo stiff usually means bad news for the rest of us." Krillin said. One of the organizers stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sirs! But, is one of you named...Goku, by any chance." he checked some notes.

"Yeah. That's me." Goku blinked, wondering why they asked for him by name.

"Well, fortunately, for you, I have an official request, here, from Mr. Satan, himself, saying that I am to - and I quote 'Let Goku and anyone who's with him through to the finals, no matter what.' And since we lack the numbers, we probably would have let you in, anyway. We only had six people, you see. With you..." he counted. "We have the sixteen we need."

"Phew..." the Announcer sighed in relief and all his worries were gone with it. He cleared his throat. "Khm. Well, it looks like we're back in business, then. Thank goodness!"

"Hey, wait! You never said if my dad was in there." Videl stepped forward.

"He's not." The Announcer replied.

"Huh?" Videl did not understand.

"Mr. Satan had an idea for a new format for the matches." he stated.

"Ugh. Of course he did." Videl folded her arms, making a face.

"It goes like this; the champion doesn't fight in any of the preliminary rounds or in the final bracket. Instead, after the preliminaries, the sixteen finalists will be paired up to fight each other, by drawing numbers, as before. Then, the person who wins _that_ bracket will have a chance to fight the current champion. That way, Mr. Satan can always be at his best." he explained.

"But, whoever he ends up fighting won't be. They'll be tired from the other matches." Videl saw through her father's scheme, though, in the case of the Z-Fighters there was no need to worry. Even half-dead, any one of them could move a finger and it was all it took to take the man out.

"Well...yes." The Announcer weakly admitted. He figured, as well, that the new system was designed to practically ensure Hercule's place.

"That's not necessarily bad." Gohan spoke and Videl gave him an odd look. "If your dad won't be in any of the rounds that means none of us will really need to pretend and hold back. Unless we have to fight, uh..." he paused, noticing Videl's glare. "Regular people?" he slowly finished, essentially asking if he chose the right word.

"Regular, huh?" Videl still got on her toes and in his face.

"V-videl, you know what I mean. Come on..." Gohan braced himself for an attack, but Videl calmed down. Krillin and Goku were snickering.

"Well...that was fast." Goku looked at the others. "I guess, we'll all be fighting in the ring a lot sooner." he told them, hands on his hips, suddenly more up-beat.

"Good!" Vegeta exclaimed, arms folded. "That means we can take our time with our fight." he smirked, quietly laughing to himself.

"And do more property damage." Krillin muttered.

"Hey, we should get to where we draw our numbers. It should be at the same place as last time." Videl said and they followed her to an enclosed garden, where the box with the numbered balls was set up and where the six other finalists were supposed to be waiting. Upon entering, they only saw five of them, however. One was large and dressed in a chicken costume. Another, even larger, only wore a fur-vest and had a long braided pony-tail. The other two were younger and more ordinary in appearance. A short-haired blonde man, in more formal wear. And one with long, dark-brown hair, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and an orange bandana. The fifth was Buu, who stood farther away from them and they were likely keeping their distance from him. The two younger fighters were eyeing him with some suspicion, while the two more sizable men did not seem to consider him to be much of a threat, as they were more concerned with flexing their muscles, straining themselves to appear harder than a boulder. The giant chicken was flashing sparkling white, toothy smiles to the cameras nearby, as if he was giving a toothpaste commercial and modeling for a fitness magazine, at the same time. The nearly naked, furry hulk was grinding his teeth, not only feeling tougher than a boulder, but probably believing he could eat one. The Announcer glanced around, seeing all his colleagues, the press and most of the contestants.

"Oh? We seem to be one fighter short." he noticed and went up to the helpers. "Hey, do you know where our one missing person is? We're about to start the lottery."

"Yes, sir. She left to, uh, look around. I think she was new, here. She also told me to draw a number for her if she doesn't make it back in time." the helper said.

"Well, I did do it for Mr. Satan the last time. Why not." The Announcer agreed.

"Hey, Buu!" Goku waved, getting the attention of the other fighters, as well, who looked on as the strange group of ten approached the even stranger man.

"Hi!" Buu greeted them.

"Having fun?" Goku smilingly asked.

"Mhm. People give Buu massage and rub back. It was fun!" he described his experience in the preliminaries and the others understood that what to him was a relaxing activity was likely an exhausting struggle to all the fighters who kept attacking him with everything they had, only to be knocked out with a flick of his finger.

"Alright, everyone! Gather around...within earshot, if you would. We'll call out your names and the drawing can start." The Announcer told them and took the list from one of the aides to check the names, half of which were pleasantly familiar to him.

"Ready, Buu?" Goku sidled up to him and whispered.

"Ready." Buu nodded.

"Hh? What are you up to, Kakarot?" Vegeta found his rival's antics suspicious.

"Oh, you'll see." Goku grinned and Vegeta did not like it.

"The first one to draw is...Mr...Buu...?" The Announcer certainly found the name odd.

"Buu first! Hmhm!" Buu merrily walked over and shoved a gloved hand in, then withdrew a green ball with the number "16" on it. "Hahah! Buu got biggest number!" he exclaimed and the aides relayed the information to the ones who were standing out in the ring with a board, on which they wrote the line-up for the audience to see.

"Looks like that Buu went first." Yamcha commented.

"I hope they won't have to fight him." Bulma said.

"Dad that can beat 'im." Goten claimed and they knew it was true.

"So can Gohan." Trunks reminded him. "Remember what he did to the skinny Buu?"

"Oh, yeah." Goten nodded.

"And with all the training my dad did, he's got to be stronger, now." Trunks made a fist.

Back at the yard, Buu returned to Goku's side and the Announcer was checking the next name.

"Next up is...Beranise!" Vegeta perked up.

"Um...sir. She's not here." an aide told the Announcer.

"Right. I'll have to draw for her, then." he turned to the others. "I'm sorry! But, our next contender is not here, yet, so she asked us to draw a number for her."

"Uh, excuse me!" Goku held up a hand. "Who's this _Baroness_? Is she though?"

"Well, according to this..." he looked at a document on the preliminary bouts. "She did really well at the preliminaries. Uh...not as good as your friend, there, I guess." he pointed at Buu.

"Oh! Nice! She must be one though person, then." Goku assumed.

"I...suppose." The Announcer did not really have an opinion, one way or the other. "Well, let's see if I can draw a good number for her." He fished around and picked out a ball.

"Number 3." he announced and the information was passed on to the people at the ring, who had two names on the board, now, out of sixteen.

"Hey, dad...why did you want to know who they were?" Gohan knew his father easily got fixated on fighting a person, if he thought they were strong enough.

"Don't you think they'd be a good match for Videl. You heard the guy. This girl sounds like one tough Earthling." Goku explained.

"Good idea!" Gohan agreed and turned to Videl. "Hey, you think whoever this is would be a good opponent?"

"Why? Because they're a regular human or because she's a girl?" Videl was in a biting mood, again.

"What? No! It's not like that, at all. Videl, you know I would never think something like that. Come on...!" Gohan tried to placate her, then turned back to his farther. "It's not like we can just pick the number we want." he stated, then noticed the sly look Goku had. The latter was quietly giggling to himself. "Dad...?"

"The next name is...Captain Chicken!" Nobody had any difficulty determining who the moniker belonged to, before the man took even one step. He strode to the box, standing tall, as if he was a superhero.

"Buu like him. Chicken Man funny." Buu stated.

"Huh? Well, go ahead, then." Goku encouraged him. "Do that thing you said!" Goku whispered.

"You sure?" Buu was uncertain.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"Okay." Buu whispered. He waited until the man grabbed a ball, then snapped his finger, switching the numbers on the drawn ball with one still inside the box.

"Fifteen!" The Announcer said and Buu giggled.

"Captain...Chicken?" Yamcha could not believe nor take the name seriously.

"I hope Buu's not hungry." Bulma said, with warranted unease.

"Let's see our next number. The next person to draw is...Gohan!"

"Here we go." He smiled and went to draw, keeping an eye on his father and Buu, still unsure about what they were doing.

"Let's give him something...above ten." Goku told Buu, who nodded.

"Number thirteen!" The announcer said. "Next one is...Goku!" he continued and Goku whispered something to Buu before giddily running up, passing Gohan. His hand thrashed around for effect, before he pulled a ball.

"Number fourteen! Wow! Looks like we'll be having a father and son fight. Hah. Fantastic! The crowd will love it!" the Announcer commented.

"Dad..." Gohan was not disappointed, but he was not thrilled about his father fixing the line-up. Goku was grinning all the way back to his spot.

"Woah! Goku and Gohan! Man!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"They're gonna level this place!" Oolong fearfully said.

"No. They won't." Chi-Chi firmly declared. "They'll behave. Or they'll have to answer to me." she threatened.

"And to the insurance companies." Bulma added.

"The next name is...a number. 18!" He was familiar with her, now. Especially since she came in second place, in the last tournament, after she pretended to lose to Hercule. 18 walked, with her arms folded, and quickly took a number, not giving Goku and Buu the time to act.

"Number three!" she threw the ball to the Announcer, who nearly let it slip from his grasp, as she walked back without a word, almost exactly like last time.

"Who is mommy fighting?" Marron asked.

"Don't know. But, I wouldn't wanna be _them_." Yamcha said.

"We know who they are." Trunks assured them, with a wicked smirk.

"We do?" Goten was puzzled.

"Yup. They're _toast!_ " Trunks answered and he was only half joking, having fought 18, himself, along with Goten.

"Moving on, then." the Announcer scanned the names. "And...Kibito!" The intimidating attendant of the Supreme Kai silently walked up, drew a number and walked back.

"Number seven! And up next...Krillin!" The latter went over and kept turning his head back to look at Goku and Buu, then reached inside.

"Barely recognized you, last time, with that hair." the Announcer told him. "Retiring the old look?"

"You could say that. Maybe I'll bring it back, if there's a special occasion. It's gotta be something pret-ty big, though." Krillin told him and drew a ball.

"Number two!"

"Ma Junior, is next!" he said, as Krillin walked away, passing Piccolo, who was using the alias. The people of Earth still remembered _King_ Piccolo and hearing the name would have only created panic.

"Number ten!" the Announcer read off the ball, as Piccolo held it up for him. "Nareg! Your turn!" he called and the blonde-haired young man confidently walked up, getting cheers from the women and requests from photographers to turn their way, even as he was drawing a number.

"Number four!" Nareg sauntered back, giving 18 a wink and the latter averted her eyes in disgust. "And next is...Nok!" The other young man, with the bandana, came up, receiving a similar reaction from the press and fans. Goku whispered to Buu, again, before the draw.

"Eleven!" Was the number and Nok walked back. "Shin, you're next!"

"Yes." Supreme Kai answered and went. Goku and Buu acted, again.

"Number nine! Huh? Wait...haha! Talk about _déjà vu_! It looks like you and Ma Junior will get a chance to settle the score." He saw the pair-up.

"Indeed." Supreme Kai smiled towards Piccolo, who smirked.

"Those two, again?" Yamcha and the others were looking at the board.

"Maybe Piccolo won't shake in his cape, this time." Oolong commented, arms folded.

"Ah, here's someone we haven't seen in a while." the Announcer remarked. "Tienshinhan!"

The latter did not care for the extra attention his name garnered from the crowd. None of them compete for fame. Not in the past, nor in the present. He reached inside the box, rattled around and pulled a ball.

"Number eight." Tien was surprised, as that put him up against Kibito. He was half expecting Goku and Buu to make it so that he would fight Krillin.

"Hey, what's the deal? I thought we'd be fighting." Krillin told Goku.

"Guess not." Goku shrugged. Tien was nervously staring at Kibito on his way back, but the latter showed no expression, other than his usual seemingly stoic face. Though, he was capable of easily losing that calm and Gohan, Goku and Supreme Kai could attest to that.

"Vegeta!" the Announcer called and Vegeta shot a warning look to Goku, before going.

"Please don't be a one." Krillin prayed, as Vegeta dug around in the box.

"Number twelve." Vegeta let out an annoyed grunt, remembering the punk kid who drew the number eleven. He marched back, right up to Goku.

"Explain yourself! You better not be trying to avoid our fight, Kakarot!" he shook his fist in his face.

"It's not like that! Besides, we can still end up fighting. You'll fight whoever wins between Piccolo and Supreme Kai. Buu wins _his_ fight. And then _we_ get to fight. See." Goku broke it down for him.

"Hang on! You're forgetting _our_ fight, dad." Gohan reminded him, but then he saw Goku's smug smile. "Huh? Oh, I see. You think it's already in the bag."

"Who the heck is Kibito?" Oolong wondered, in the bleachers.

"That big red guy, who hangs around with the Supreme Kai, I think." Yamcha replied.

"Is Tien in trouble?" Chiaotzu worried.

"Nah. He's with the Supreme Kai. Doubt the guy's really gonna hurt him. And who knows. Maybe Tien can beat him." Yamcha cheered him up.

"And whoever this Nok is, Vegeta will _knock_ him straight into orbit!" Bulma exclaimed, getting over-excited.

"The scary thing is he could _literally_ do it." Oolong pointed out.

"Videl! It's your turn." the Announcer called.

"So, Videl, you're okay fighting whoever this girl is?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah. Alright." Videl agreed and went to draw.

"What number?" Buu asked.

"Uh...what was it?" Goku scratched his head.

"Should be five." Piccolo gave him the answer.

"Okay." Buu acknowledged, as Videl only had two possible numbers remaining that she could draw.

"Number five!" Videl gave him the ball and went back to stand with the rest, between Gohan and Goku.

"And last but not least...Wild Tiger!" The large, over seven feet tall, pony-tailed, near-naked, tower of mass moved, flexing his muscle at every step. His forearm barely fit through the whole on top of the box.

"And that's number one!" the Announcer did not even have to wait.

"Ha! You bet I am!" Wild Tiger grinned and posed for the cameras, even on the way back.

"It's...almost like seeing your dad." Gohan told Videl.

"No..." Videl made an embarrassed face. "Dad's worse." she added.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a tournament line-up!" the Announcer yelled.

"Looks like you get the biggest guy, again." Gohan told Krillin.

"Why me..." he sighed.

"Wait a sec..." Gohan noticed something. "18 is in the second match. She wins there and you win the first, then... _you two_ are gonna fight!" he deduced and Krillin panicked, as 18 smiled.

"G'ah! I'll say it, again... _why me_!?" he nearly cried, losing all will.

"Check it out! Krillin and 18 are gonna fight!" Yamcha said, laughing.

"You're right." Bulma looked at the board.

"Wha...? Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" Marron worriedly asked, from misunderstanding.

"Oh, no! It's not like that, Marron. They're not fighting for real. It's more like...a game. They'll just make it look like they're fighting." Yamcha quickly explained, soothing her.

"Don't worry! Your mom won't really hurt your dad." Bulma ruffled her hair with a smile.

The Announcer led the fighters to the building across from the ring, where they all gathered to wait and observe the coming matches, without the presence of the press and fans, who were not allowed into the area. Goku stood with Piccolo, Supreme Kai and Kibito. Gohan and Videl were close by, as was Krillin and 18. Tien, Vegeta and Buu stood by themselves, not far, the latter was reading a comic book to pass the time with, as his fight was the last in the line-up. The remaining fighters stood by themselves, as well, some sizing up the competition, some too confident in themselves to even consider the others worth looking at.

"I still don't see that girl Videl's gonna be fighting." Goku looked around.

"There is no cause for worry. I'm certain Gohan trained her well." Supreme Kai said. "Besides, she has already demonstrated the ability to control her energy. Unless this missing fighter has learned it as well, she will have no difficulty in the coming bout."

"What if they did learn it?" Videl asked, having heard them and they turned to face her. "You heard what the judges said. It wasn't just Buu that beat all the other fighters. What if this girl has...more control than me?" she looked at Gohan.

"Nah. What are the chances of that?" Gohan dismissed it.

"I dunno." Videl folded her arms, getting snappy, again. "What were the chances of you getting stabbed? Or an evil wizard showing up? Or you breaking some magical sword with some old guy inside it?"

"Uh, well-..." Gohan sighed. "Good point." He could not say anything else.

"I'd say it's the same chance you had going to the same high school." Goku started. "Meeting each other. Her dad being Mr. Satan. You being the one who really beat Cell. She finding out your secret. You teaching her to fly. You coming to the tournament. You getting attacked by Babidi's henchmen and uh..." He realized his error only halfway through the list, as Videl's expression sagged.

"Uh, dad...not helping." Gohan whispered. It only made Videl's chances of meeting a stronger fighter seem just as likely.

"Without further ado, let's begin our first match!" the Announcer gripped the microphone. "Give it up for the new sensation, Wild Tiger!" he introduced the roaring man. "And his opponent, a veteran of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin!" Tiger stopped to look at the little man in surprise and disbelief. Krillin proudly smiled to himself, one hand on in his hip, the other waving to the crowd, as he took to the ring.

"Go daddy!" Marron screamed as loud as she could and Krillin spotted her.

"Things have sure changed." Tien commented as he saw Chiaotzu and his eyes fell on the children, who he never really saw or met, yet. "Almost everyone has a kid. Look at 'em. That other son of yours looks exactly like you, when we first met." he told Goku.

"Sure does." Goku grinned.

"And Krillin's a dad, now, too. I guess, the only one that wasn't really a surprise was Trunks, for obvious reasons." He looked a Vegeta. "Shouldn't you have two kids by now?" he asked Vegeta, who did not understand his question.

"No. Why should I?" he asked, suspecting

"Well, to be even with Goku, of course. He's beating you there." Tien teased Vegeta, who glared and ground his teeth.

"As if it's his decision." Piccolo commented and they all snickered, except Vegeta, who did not make eye-contact with any of them. He saw Bulma waving and winking to him from the bleachers and he abruptly turned, with a growl, before anyone noticed his small blush.

Krillin and Wild Tiger stood facing each other, waiting for the gong. The latter was grinning, baring his teeth, like an animal, while the former was nonchalantly cleaning his ears, an act that only provoked his opponent, who lunged at him, the moment the gong was struck. Krillin pulled his finger from his ears, braced himself by bending his knees, then he drove his head into the wild man's stomach, winding him. He had not lifted a foot. Wild Tiger doubled over in pain, eyes bulging, gasping for air. He pulled his knees up, assuming a fetal position and did not move.

"Uh...that...was fast." the Announcer blinked. "It...looks like Wild Tiger is down for the...count. I should probably start." he incidentally reminded himself. "Ten, nine, eight..." Tiger still did not move. He was merely shaking and his eyes were watering. "Seven, six..." the Announcer sighed. "Five, four, three, two...and one. There you have it folks! The winner is Krillin!" he announced and the crowd slowly began to cheer. Marron was jumping in her seat, waving both hands, as Krillin showed a victory sign to her.

"You know, you could've dragged it out just a little bit. We _have_ enough time." Gohan told him, as Krillin joined them.

"Well…I was gonna. And he didn't even run his mouth like that last guy." Krillin said as he watched Wild Tiger being hauled off on a stretcher. "Oh, well." he shrugged, unable to change the situation and he did take some pleasure from it.

"Enjoying your winning streak?" 18 loomed over him. "Not exactly a streak, if it stops at one." she smirked at her husband, whose confidence instantly vanished, but a spark was left.

"Hey...you said _if_." he pointed, hoping, once more, that 18 would take it easy on him.

"Did I? I meant _when_." she clarified and Krillin lost all hope, again.

"What did I do to deserve this...?" Krillin whimpered, as 18 stood with her arms folded, clearly enjoying herself seeing him squirm.

"Onto the next match, then!" 18's smile disappeared, replaced by boredom, at the announcement.

"Oh, joy." she muttered with sarcasm

"It's Nareg versus...Number 18!" The two walked towards the ring.

"Well, I guess I don't even have to ask you for your number. Of course, I could just give you _mine_ , anyway." Nareg tried to charm her and predictively failed as he got no response, which he took as a great insult to his flawless character.

"I'm surprised this fight isn't over, already." Tien told Krillin, with a smile.

"Yeah. I was kinda expecting her to K.O. the guy right there. I know I won't be so lucky." he said, with dread.

"You'll live." Tien comforted him, as both fighters took their places. 18 still had her arms folded and had the same expression. Nareg would have been lying if he had said out loud her behavior was not unnerving and also bordering on insulting. He assumed a fighting stance, as the gong sounded, putting the charmer attitude aside, but still remaining calm, as he faced his motionless opponent, who was literally not moving a muscle, even on her face. He strafed, circling her and moved up behind her, but she still was not moving or even looking at him. He was losing his calm and patience, which drove him to a rather ungentlemanly attack he attempted from the back. 18 stepped aside and he charged past her, then he whipped around for another try, missing her with every swing and kick, quickly growing more frustrated with every missed strike. The popular, handsome and calm facade he had was stripped away, with every failed attempt, revealing the ugliness of an impetuous, thin-skinned, self-entitled child, who believed he was fated for victory, fame, fortune and any and every woman he set his eyes on. He was seething with anger.

"How...dare...you...mock...m-...!" His last word got caught in his throat as he suddenly felt his front-foot being crushed and 18's face was inches from his. She was standing with one foot on his, keeping her other foot off the ground, arms still folded.

"I haven't even started, yet." she told him, threateningly, then proceeded to give light slaps to his face with her hand and the back off it, which were enough to spin him around and into the next hit, making him reel, while also delivering a few nudges to his shoulders and chest to keep him balanced and on course.

"Uh, Krillin, what did you do?" Tien asked him, genuinely worried, not about him, but about Nareg.

"Whaddayou mean?" Krillin was not expecting a question like that, otherwise he might have had an excuse.

"Looks like she's working off some issues." Tien supposed.

"B'uh...I didn't do anything." Krillin could see what he meant and got really nervous. "She just gets like that. Maybe it's her programming." he reasoned and hoped it was not anything he might or might not have done.

"I dunno..." Goku scratched his head. "Chi-chi gets like that, like, once a month. I dunno why. She just gets cranky, even if I don't do anything." Everyone's face dropped. Videl blushed and squared her jaw, looking like she wanted to hit him. Gohan noticed.

"Uh, dad..." he cautioned him.

"What...?" Goku gave him an innocent look, not even noticing Videl's.

"Goku, don't even finish that thought!" Piccolo warned him, arms folded.

"But...I did." Goku shrugged, not having intended to say anything more and everyone sighed. 18 was still smacking Nareg around, slowly pushing him towards the edge and he was running out of ring to stumble back on.

"Uh-oh! Number 18 isn't giving Nareg any chance to fight back! If he doesn't catch a break soon, he'll be out of the ring and out of the tournament!" came the commentary.

18 stopped, but Nareg stayed on course, too dazed to stop the world and himself from spinning, as he teetered the rest of the way off the ring, smashing his own face in on the well-kept grass. After a moment of pitying silence the crowd erupted in cheers and jeers. A lot of the young women looked heartbroken, while others binned their signs on which they proclaimed their love to him. Some even started drawing up new ones for their new favorites. 18 left the ring without even waiting to be declared the victor and was heading back inside the waiting room. Krillin was standing in the middle of the doorway and carefully spoke to her.

"Uhm...eh, honey...are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I...?" 18 stopped and looked past him. Everyone else's attention was also drawn towards the person who was standing behind Krillin. The latter looked at them confused, but quickly caught on and turned around. That he had to look up was no surprise, nor unusual for him or for anyone. As his eyes hastily hiked past a toned feminine figure in a black sleeveless body-suit and purple sash, all he could see was a fan of roasted fish-sticks, held up by a hand with fingerless black gloves, obscuring a face. They were lowered to reveal a woman, with nearly shoulder-length black hair and a horizontal scar across the bridge of her nose, whose mouth was full. She chewed on one side, half of her cheeks bulging from it and she looked down at Krillin.

"Yo." she said and it took Krillin a good, long second to respond.

"Uh, hi?" She kept chewing. Krillin blinked as she offered a stick to him, nearly shoving it in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Here. You'll grow big and strong from this." she told him.

"Oh, very funny." Krillin glared. She likely thought he was not a grown adult, yet.

"Um...hello?" the Announcer stepped up. "Are you..." he checked the names. "Beranise?"

"Yeah." she confirmed. Everyone gave her slightly suspicious looks, most of all Vegeta.

"Well, you have excellent timing. Your match is just about to start." the Announcer told her.

"What a coincidence! It's like I showed up and wasn't watching the whole thing, at all." she smirked, then glanced at Krillin, as she passed him, who realized that she knew he was an adult and was just making fun of him. But, that was not nothing new, either.

"Is that what a _baroness_ looks like?" Goku scratched his head. Gohan, Videl and Piccolo glanced at him, but did not even correct him. As she passed them, they could see she was between Goku and Vegeta in height. The latter kept a piercing stare on her. Beranise suddenly stopped, as if remembering something. Videl also stopped, as she started towards the ring, to look back at her.

"Hang on..." she breathed into her palm and sniffed it. "G'ah! I can't find with bad breath. I need to find a restroom!"

"I'm afraid there's no time for that." the Announcer told her and reached in his pocket. He pulled out an already opened, but almost full, packet of extra strong mints. "Here, try these." he held it up for her and Beranise took the whole packet, then poured all of its content down and started chewing. The Announcer's was aghast and everyone's eyes went wide, but not as much as the woman's. Her eyes started watering and she clutched her throat, dropping to the ground to roll around. She saw a bottle in the hand of one aide, in the back and rushed to it. She snatched it, not realizing that it was a famous brand of flavored fizzy drink, which combined with mints had a rather volatile reaction, as she found out. It made the strong taste in her mouth even more potent and her mouth started foaming. She crawled onto the grass, in spasms and spat, breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that!? I could've died!" she yelled. Then, she sniffed her breath again and grinned. "Oh, nice!" Happy with the results, forgetting nearly choking to death. "Worth it." she stated and jumped to her feet. "I'm ready, now!" she started towards the ring, again, as if nothing happened.

"Um...okay." the Announcer noted and lifted his mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the next bout!" he spoke as the two women made for the ring. Piccolo noticed Vegeta's fixated look.

"On one side, we have a crowd-favorite, winner of the Junior Division, daughter of the World's Champion, himself, give it up for...Videl!" Amidst the cheers, Beranise leveled her gaze on Videl, upon hearing she was the daughter of the planet's champion.

"Something wrong?" Piccolo asked Vegeta. Gohan looked at him and he, too, could see he was bothered by something, but Vegeta remained silent.

"Hey, Videl's about to fight that girl. If you know something..." Gohan was telling Vegeta. Their eyes widened and he turned towards the ring. Vegeta gritted his teeth, grunting. Piccolo had the same reaction. All of the Z-Fighters were suddenly on alert.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Yamcha asked.

"Mmm." Roshi nodded.

"Yeah." Trunks, too.

"Aha." Goten, as well.

"What? What is it?" Bulma kept turning to look at all of them.

"That girl Videl's gonna fight. She's...she's raising her energy. Slowly." Yamcha looked worried.

"Huh?" Bulma was surprised and Chi-Chi looked at Videl. "Is Videl in trouble?"

"I don't know." Yamcha said.

"Guys...?" Krillin narrowed his eyes.

"Mhm." Goku's were on the woman, as well. She was staring Videl down, with a slight, confident smile while the latter was uncertain what to expect, after the entrance the other woman made.

"Videl!" She heard Gohan and looked at him. "Be careful!" she saw how serious he was and it told her to be more on guard. Beranise glanced at Gohan, losing her smile.

"Let the match...begin!" the gong was struck at the Announcer's words.

Videl would have rushed in, but Gohan's warning made her more careful. She took a stance and strafed closer. Beranis mirrored her. Videl threw a few fast punches and kicks that Beranise easily side-stepped and leaned away from. Too easily. It went on for a minute. Videl was unable to tell, but the Z-fighters could all see that she effortlessly danced away from the fastest attacks Videl could manage, which should have been impossible for even her own father. But, as they could already feel her energy, they knew she was no ordinary opponent. The crowd was certainly loving the proper action.

"Videl, it's not gonna work!" Gohan shouted to her and Beranise turned towards him, her words stopping Videl in her tracks.

"Hey, she doesn't need your help, boy!" Beranise barked at Gohan, who was surprised by her sudden anger and that she called him a boy. She was either being unnecessarily antagonistic, on purpose, or perhaps she was older than she looked. "Now, where were we?" She directed her attention back on Videl and assumed a defensive stance. Videl put all she could into her attacks. Beranise blocked her blows and kicks with her hands, for minutes, and Videl was starting to tire, when Beranise grabbed her wrist, one after the other, as Videl attempted to strike. She tried to kick her, too, but Beranise blocked with her knees. Videl kept kneeing to no avail and Beranise kept smiling at her, smugly, which only angered Videl, but the grip Beranise had on her wrists was inhumanly strong and the latter chuckled.

"You're the cutest thing I saw on this planet, so far." Beranise told her and Videl momentarily stopped struggling and had a slight blush that was barely noticeable, as her cheeks were already colored from all the effort. She only picked up on her last words, then.

"This planet?" she repeated, out of breath and Beranise deviously grinned. Piccolo heard them and glared. Videl tried to break free, but it was Beranise who released her. "You're not even that surprised are you?" she asked, folding her arms, as Videl backed away. "No wonder. None of your friends, there, are...what the locals would call normal, are they? And half of them aren't even from this planet. Not sure about that boyfriend of yours."

Gohan could not hear her, but he could tell she was talking about them and himself, in particular, as Beranise looked their way. Videl did not say anything. She did not know if the woman could be trusted. She was definitely not acting like an enemy, though. "Ready?" Beranise asked and with a quick skip, closed the distance between them. Videl recoiled, but was stopped by Beranise's hands gripping her arms below her shoulders. Before Videl could even start guessing what she would do, she was launched in the air, as Beranise threw her straight up and with her hands of her hips, waited for her to soar as high as she went, with an expectant smile. Videl stopped ascending, just above the arena and began to fall back, but she immediately stopped herself and floated in mid-air. Beranise smiled, having expected it, as the crowd went silent.

"Just like I thought, the cute little Earth-thing can fly!" Beranise commented and her words could be heard all throughout the arena.

"And what if I _couldn't_!? You would've just let me fall?" Videl yelled at her from up high.

"'Course not!" Beranise folded her arms. "I would've caught you in my arms and your boyfriend, there, would be lookin' all jealous!" she told her, matter-of-factly and blew her tongue at Gohan. He and Videl both stared at her, lightly blushing. It faded as Beranise lifted from the ground. Their eyes followed her as she rose until she was on an even plain with Videl, who was only surprised for a second, but remained focused as the woman began circling her in the same pose, arms folded and giggling. Videl hesitated, before she charged, overshooting her, as Beranise glided away. Videl kept up the effort, not letting her be idle for even a second and Beranise allowed her attacks to connect, as she actively blocked her unrelenting assault with her hands, for what seemed like minutes.

"It looks like she's training her." Goku said it, out loud, no longer feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Dad..." Gohan could not believe he was taking it so lightly. Then again, it was Goku.

"Whaaat? She's not hurting her." Goku shrugged. "And she doesn't feel evil, either. She's just having fun." He smiled, looking at the fight and could relate, even though he often challenged enemies that were either as strong as him or far stronger. Beranise somersaulted over Videl, with half a twist, landing behind her. Videl turned, as Beranise came at her and they locked hands.

"Good defense!" Beranise complemented her, but they both knew she was moving a lot slower for Videl's sake.

"Stop toying with me!" Videl yelled at Beranise and charged in, again. Her flurry was nonstop and neither was the guard her opponent seemed to effortlessly keep up. Videl finally stopped to take a breather, running low on stamina. "You're not even taking this seriously!" Videl angrily accused her and she was not wrong. Beranise's smile faded some. She made a fist and punched the air, in Videl's direction, who, despite the obvious distance between them, felt she should move and instinctively dodged to the side. A burst of air rushed past her and she felt it was strong enough that it could have blown her clean off and out of the ring, had they been on foot.

"You wouldn't want me to." Beranise answered her and Videl was visibly shaken. Even after seeing the kinds of feats Gohan and the others were capable of, she could not help but lose some of her composure to fear and awe; both of which were taking hold of her. The Z-fighters realized she could have been knocked out by just the shockwave of a single punch in the air, reminiscent of the fight between Goku and Chi-Chi. However, the other woman was not looking to end the fight, yet.

"So...you can control your energy enough to fly and fight in the air. Anything else they've taught you?" Beranise glanced at Gohan and the rest.

"There's one thing..." Videl muttered to herself and placed her open palms close together. She was struggling to focus, because of the exhaustion, but was determined to try everything she had learned. A light started glowing between her hands that slowly grew more brilliant with every passing second.

"Videl...careful." Gohan whispered.

"You taught her energy blasts?" Goku cheerily perked up, more impressed than worried, whereas Gohan was both.

"Oh...?" Beranise looked on, intrigued, without moving and her smirk grew with every bit of energy Videl was gathering.

"It looks like Videl is getting ready to unleash an attack!" came the play-by-play from the Announcer, more for the sake of the listeners than the viewers. Videl prepared to launch the blast and Beranise folded her arms, goading her even more. Her amusement kept growing as Videl was pushing herself to pour even more energy into the attack.

"Videl! If you put too much energy into it, you won't have enough to keep yourself in the air!" Gohan shouted.

"Pipe down! She knows what she's doing!" Beranise yelled at Gohan, who was, again, surprised by the sudden outburst from the seemingly calm woman. Videl glanced back and forth between them, making an effort not to let their exchange throw her off her concentration. She waited for the moment she could feel herself slipping from the air, to know where her limit was. When it came, she released the orb of energy, pushing it towards an unmoving and unfazed Beranise. The bright light momentarily engulfed her as it nearly reached her. But, then it was gone as quickly as it came, thrown to the side, not by a hand or a foot, as much to Videl's surprise she did not move her hands or her feet. And to the shock and alarm of the Z-Fighters, she had not used a barrier to deflect the blast, either. All eyes briefly followed the purple sash that had been around her waist, as it fell to the floor of the ring. Then, all of them froze as they locked onto what was whipping from side to side, behind Beranise back. A fifth limb. A long, dark-brown, thick, furry tail. Vegeta balled his fists and ground his teeth, growling.

"She's...she's a..." Yamcha was suddenly overcome with fear.

"No way!" Gohan's eyes flickered and Goku was also quiet, but at the same time, even more excited. For both of them, memories of the trouble caused by the tail they once possessed rose to the surface.

"It…can't be..." Tien was also less than thrilled, suddenly being haunted by painful memories.

 _To the shock of the Z-Fighters, the mysterious and undoubtedly powerful woman, named Beranise, revealed herself, as a Saiyan. Another survivor of their mighty race. But, how did she survive the destruction of planet Vegeta and Frieza's wrath? Where was she for all this time? And why did she come to Earth? Is she here to still do the bidding of the fallen tyrant, not knowing he was responsible for the extinction of the Saiyans? Find out the answers on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!_


	3. A Girl and her Tale

**03 – A Girl and her Tale**

"I didn't want to believe it." Vegeta spoke and they all looked at him. "When I heard her name...I knew it was a Saiyan name, but..." he looked at Gohan, as the latter did ask him to tell him if he had anything to say about Videl's opponent. "I was trying to convince myself it was just an accident. That there was no chance we would meet another." he said.

"Oh, man! And I wanted to give Videl a fair fight!" Goku was regretting his decision. "So much for that."

Surrounded by confused whispering coming from the bleachers, Videl stared at the dexterous appendage that was a part of the other woman's anatomy.

"You're...a Saiyan." she stated, a lot less confused than the spectators, but still surprised.

"Aah...so your boyfriend clued you in, huh. You know, I wasn't sure, at first, but it looks like only a few even know of Saiyans on this planet and..." She glanced back at her tail, whipping it. "The obvious give-away." She folded her arms. "Looks like your boyfriend lost his." She looked at Gohan. Then at Goku and Vegeta, behind them. "So did those two." She turned the other way, towards the bleachers.

"And those two tykes." She looked directly at Trunks and Goten, who backed into their seats, as Beranise quickly, but casually glided over to them, leaving Videl to stare after her. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Roshi, Puar, Oolong and Chiaotzu were shaking in fear, as the Saiyan stood, in the air, in front of them, her tail swinging from side to side. A sign of amusement, perhaps. She bent down to look at the two boys more closely, Trunks, in particular.

"Hmm. I figured if I'd ever see other Saiyans, they'd all have the bland, black hair. Didn't think I'd see halflings. Never mind ones with _lavender_ hair." she said and ruffled Trunks' hair. Vegeta made his usual grunting noise, with a hint of worry in it.

"Uh...that's purple." Goten wanted to correct her and Beranise turned to him, then slowly moved her own face closer to his.

"La-ven-der." Beranise repeated, in syllables and patted him on the head. "It's a girl thing." she added and Goten just blinked in confusion. Gohan and Goku, too. Beranise remained bent over and looked at Chi-Chi, then at Bulma, reaching for and touching a few strands of the latter's hair, making her jump slightly. "So, _turquoise_ and black makes lavender. Who knew." she said to Bulma, who only dared to move her eyes to follow the hand that was now prodding her still steadily paling cheeks. Vegeta was getting antsy. Beranise stood on her toes, even though there was no real need for it, to look at the row above, at Puar, Oolong and Chaiotzu. Down at the ring, Tien made a fist and took a step forward.

"And what are _you_ guys?" she asked the three of them, giving them a strange look and unintentional fright.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Videl yelled at her and Beranise almost forgot she was in a match. She turned towards the center of the ring and - without even looking - tickled Bulma under the chin, with her tail, as if it had a mind of its own, then flew back in front of Videl. Bulma froze, though the color quickly returned to her cheeks, as she could not help but blush and be at a loss for words.

"Wh-what...just...?" She was having difficulty processing.

"I'm back!" Beranise announced, as if it was not obvious, floating with her arms crossed.

"Videl, you can't continue this fight!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan..." Goku dropped his hands from his hips. Beranise raised her left hand, keeping her arms crossed and pointed a finger down at Gohan. Videl looked from him back to her and gotten alarmed. Gohan noticed and turned his attention back to Beranise to see a small orb of energy was glowing and growing at her fingertip. She pulled her finger back and flicked it, arcing a small blast towards him. Gohan took a step back, as it hit near his feet and he glared at her.

"Hey!" Videl yelled and flew at her, preparing to swing a fist that hit empty air, as Beranise vanished, only to appear behind her. Videl was not able to sense her, as the others could have. Before she could even follow her own instincts and turn, she felt her chin being tickled and the tip of a furry tail brushed up against her nose, making her sneeze. She could hear Beranise giggling behind her.

"See! She's not gonna hurt anyone!" Goku told Gohan.

"Then, what was that?" Gohan asked, referring to the energy blast that scorched the ground.

"Well, uh…she...doesn't seem to like you, for some reason." Goku shrugged.

They watched as the process repeated itself several times, with Beranise moving behind Videl, to her side and even staying right in front of her, waiting for her to attempt an attack, every time, just to playfully whip the end of her tail across her face, disorienting her. The latter was quickly becoming frustrated, which only sapped what little strength and stamina she had left. She returned to the floor of the ring, not wanting to risk losing more energy, especially in the middle of the air.

"Had a good workout?" Beranise asked, coyly. Videl screamed and kept punching and kicking, in all the ways she knew, but Beranise might as well have been a trainer at a gym, padded up to take all of it without fatigue or injury. She could see the fire in Videl's eyes slowly fade, only to briefly return for moments, as she kept going for several more minutes. Her next kick made her lose balance and she had trouble steading herself, doing her best not to let her legs shake and for it to show, but it was apparent.

"I think you had enough." Beranise told her. "Time for a good rub-down!" she exclaimed and Videl had no clue what she meant. Beranise disappeared and she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders, from behind. She was swept to the edge of the ring, close to the stairs. The pressure on her tightened muscles forced her on both knees, the sensation making her legs even weaker than they already felt. She feebly tried to keep the rest of her body from being pushed to the ground, pressing against it with her hands, but even if her opponent had been a normal human Earthling, she was far too exhausted to put up any resistance. To everyone else, it appeared as though Beranise was pinning her down to have a countdown. She straddled Videl, as the audience looked on in worry for one of their favorites and they did not want to believe what followed next. Beranise started massaging her back, pushing and kneading, as Videl seemed to have lost all will to do anything but moan and groan. She kept looking up to see the worried faces of Gohan and the others, feeling her cheeks practically burn from embarrassment. She could not utter a word, not even for help and she suddenly stopped. Her head limply hung from the edge.

"Videl!" Gohan looked ready to interfere, believing she was being hurt.

"It doesn't really look like she's hurting her." Goku commented, completely calm about the whole situation.

"Doesn't _sound_ like she's in pain." 18 said, arms folded. They audience and staff had never seen anything of the sort. It was a different kind of show-stopper. Gohan dumbly stared and the Announcer was also too absorbed in the unorthodox act to even start counting down. A good minute has passed, before Beranise let up. She placed her hands on her hips, victoriously.

"G'hey!" They turned to hear Hercule run out of the waiting room. "You get away from my daughter!" he threatened Beranise, shaking like a leek, as he did.

"Make me!" Beranise smugly told him and Hercule swallowed a lump in his throat. He had the courage to attack even Majin Buu, so if it came down to it, he would have attempted it with the Saiyan woman, as well.

"Hey, it's okay!" Goku put a hand on Hercule's shoulder, standing in front of him and looked at Beranise. The Announcer remembered he should have been doing something.

"Um...should I...start the count or..." He turned to the fighters on the edge of the ring, a few paces from him.

"I dunno. Ask her." Beranise smirked, nodding at Videl and the Announcer held the microphone to Videl's hanging head.

"V-videl...can you still go on, perhaps? Or...do you...forfeit?" he was compelled to ask, given who she was, even though the answer was obvious and it came in the form of an incoherent groan that sounded like she was either asleep or dazed. "I...believe that's a no. Then..." He cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Beranise!" he yelled and the crowd started to clap, even slower than after Krillin's quick victory, building up to a full ovation and some laughter.

"T-this...is so...so em-embarrassing." Videl raised her head and could barely keep it up.

"Aww...poor thing." Beranise babied her, gently turned her over and picked her up. She walked down the stairs with her and paused in front of a confused and upset Gohan. "Hmph..." She turned sideways and grimaced, as if she was refusing to hand Videl over to him. He raised a brow and she turned back to him. "Fine, here." she raised Videl and Gohan reached for her, after his surprise was gone. Beranise carefully placed her in his arms and mischievously smiled at her, as Videl petered out. She weakly looked up at Gohan, feeling ashamed of the state she was in, but even more of how she ended up in it. She turned her head to look at Beranise, but was too weak to even glare her. All she could manage was a little quiver in the lips and a small blush, unable to say anything.

"Is...she gonna be alright?" Hercule rushed over to them.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked Videl, still worried.

"I can't...feel my...a-anything..." Videl exhaled.

"That's what I like to hear!" Beranise folded her arms, proudly and smugly. Gohan narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, relax, kid! It's not like I'll _steal_ her. I'll try." she said, under her breath, looking away and loud enough for Gohan to hear.

"You might wanna be careful." Goku stepped up. "My son's pretty strong." he friendlily smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell. I figured you were the dad." Beranise turned to him, then nodded towards the children, who were standing in their seats. "The little guy up there is yours, too, then. Same hair." she surmised.

"Yep. That's Goten." Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "This is Gohan. And I'm Goku. It's nice to meet you!" he introduced himself, extending a hand, in his usual manner.

"That...doesn't sound like a Saiyan name." Beranise said, as she shook it. "As much as I know of our race, anyway." Beranise commented and it surprised Goku and Gohan some.

"It's not the name he was born with." Vegeta walked over. "His real name is Kakarot."

"Well, long story short, I hit my head when I was a baby, so I kinda forgot why I was sent to Earth. I didn't even know I was an alien, until Gohan was already four years old. We didn't even know about Saiyans or any aliens, really, until one came to the planet. He was my older brother and he wasn't really a goof guy. He wanted to destroy everything and sell our planet. We could barely beat him, at the time. Would be easy now, though." Goku related some of the story and they noticed the Announcer and the three non-super Earthlings staring at them. "Um...eh...anyway..." he realized his slip, but continued. "I can tell you're not like that. You're like me. Or...maybe like Vegeta." Goku motioned at him. Beranise's eyes widened, as she recognized the name. "He was a really bad person, when we first met. But, he changed a lot since then."

"Vegeta?" Beranise repeated, lowering her hands to her side. "But, that was the name of the planet. And the Saiyan king. Wait a sec...he had an heir. Yeah. A prince. Word around was he survived the destruction of the planet. So..." she took a step to stand in front of Vegeta, folding her arms. "You're the little prince. Emphasis on _little_." she smirked. 18 gave the hint of a chuckle and smiled, while Vegeta did the opposite and frowned.

"Excuse me, but...we need to move to our next fight." the Announcer told them.

"Oh, sure." Goku nodded. "Who is it, again?"

"I think it's me..." Tien walked over.

"Indeed. Kibito?" Supreme Kai turned to his attendant.

"Yes." he nodded and joined Tien to walk up and into the ring.

"So…what are those two, anyway?" Beranise followed with her eyes.

"Uh, the big guy is Kibito. He's uh...well, uh, hey Supreme Kai, so...what race are Kais, anyway?" Goku turned to him, having no idea.

"For the sake of simplicity, let us call it the race of the Kais." he replied.

"Don't really know what Kais are, but okay." Beranise went with it. "And the...tri-clops?"

"Oh, Tien's from Earth." Goku stated.

"We think." Krillin commented. "I asked him about it, once. I was kinda joking, but...you never know." he laughingly said. "Maybe he doesn't know. Like Goku said, we didn't know _he_ was an alien, either.

"Piccolo found out he was an alien, too, around the same time I did." Goku said and looked at Piccolo.

"Yeah. Namekian." Beranise said.

"You know them?" Goku asked in surprise.

"Know _of_ them. Never met one, though." Beranise said.

"Our next two fighters are both returning contestants." The Announcer began the introductions for the next match.

"So...I guess you must be around the same age as my dad?" Gohan asked. "I mean, you called me a kid and all."

"It's rude to talk about a lady's age. Didn't your mom teach you?" Beranise glanced towards Chi Chi as she asked.

"Yeah. But, I don't see a _lady_." Gohan retorted with a smirk and the others were briefly taken aback, even Videl.

"Good." Beranise returned Gohan's smirk. "'Cause neither do I." she added and Gohan was not expecting that answer, as he was aiming to get a rise out of her, but he had to smile at her comeback.

"On my left, we have Kibito, a mysterious man, whose first match in the last tournament was, uh...interrupted, simply put! We're still not entirely sure what happened. Anyway, on my right, is another returning veteran of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Tienshinhan!" The crowd cheered even louder.

"This'll be good." Krillin stated, focusing on the match.

"Mhm." Goku nodded. Both fighters looked serious, neither of them having any knowledge of what the other one was capable of. Tien assumed a stance and Kibito calmly stood, much like he did against Gohan. The gong was sounded, but neither of them moved.

"So...I gotta ask." Goku started. "How did you survive? I got sent to Earth before the planet we were from was destroyed, d'uh, I mean, before it was hit...by meteors!" Goku fumbled and noticed Beranise was not surprised by the information he let slip.

"It's okay. I know it was Frieza. Or I'm pretty sure, anyway. Who else could've done it." Her question was rhetorical. "When I was old enough to understand the people who took me in told me the Saiyans were wiped out a few months after they found me. They knew what I was, but they still brought me up. Or they would've." She paused. Tien and Kibito engaged each other, both careful in their approach, with every attack. Tien, even more so, as he considered who he was fighting. He was not taking the attendant of the Supreme Kai lightly. "Before I was even a teen, soldiers from Frieza's army came to the planet and started killing everyone. By that time, they weren't even looking for Saiyans. They were convinced there were none. The people who raised me knew they'd've killed me on sight even faster if they found out what I was. So they put me back in the pod they found me in and sent me away. The last thing I saw from my pod were invading troops and the planet burning." Goku, Gohan, Videl and even Hercule were intently listening, as were the others, while they also kept track of the fight.

"That's...terrible." Goku was empathetic, as always. Tien and Kibito's fight was intensifying, as the former was proving himself to be more of a challenge than the latter expected. As far as anyone could tell, Kibito held the advantage, but not without considerable effort. Tien matched him blow for blow, kick for kick and neither could out-maneuver the other for more than a fraction of a second, which for warriors of their speed could be a long time that could make a difference.

"Did you ever go back?" Gohan asked, still holding Videl.

"Oh, yeah. I kept ending up on the wrong planets, for years, before I found the one. It was occupied by another race that probably bought it and half of it was practically a garrison. Full of bases, barracks, battalions..." she listed, keeping her eye on the fight, not because she was trying to look as if none of it affected her, but because she knew she would be fighting the victor.

"What did you do?" Gohan asked, expecting a grim answer.

"Wha'd'you think?" Beranise asked, in a dark tone, glancing at him, before turning back to the fight. Most of them were only slightly taken aback by the revelation that she was apparently not above taking brutal vengeance.

"Well, personally, I applaud that." Vegeta said. "Kakarot, however, never had the stomach for it. Neither did the rest."

"And you and I are both alive because of it." Piccolo said. "I'm sure the irony isn't lost on you either."

"Tch." Vegeta looked away. Beranise turned her head, sensing a story behind their exchange.

"He and I both tried to kill Goku and take over the planet or destroy it, at one point." Piccolo told her, seeing she needed an explanation.

"Woah. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, until they become friends. Huh. Never heard that part of the saying." Beranise commented and turned back to the fight just as Tien was preparing and energy blast that Kibito canceled out by causing it to explode in mid-air, with a flash of his eyes. Tien smiled, expecting some kind of counter and he was not disappointed. He resumed his attack, hand-to-hand, but after a few more minutes, Kibito was steadily showing more of his power, as Tien was forcing him to.

"Impressive." Supreme Kai said. "I believe Kibito is finally fighting at his best and he is only gaining the upper-hand now."

"Tien sure kept up his training." Goku commented, watching his old rival fighting at the strongest his has ever been. Tien was visibly becoming worried, probably contemplating his options and his chances for victory, but only for mere moments at a time. He started attacking Kibito from above, keeping him closer to the ground, while he put some distance between them, flying higher, after every attack. He fired a couple of energy blast, needing only to distract Kibito for a few seconds, as he gained more altitude, aligning himself with the Sun.

"Uh-oh." Krillin said, immediately knowing what Tien was going to do and all of them, with the exception of most of the audience, Supreme Kai, Beranise and Hercule, covered their eyes with their hands.

"Cover your eyes!" Yamcha told everyone around him and put his hand over Marron's eyes, as the others shielded their own without question. Gohan turned and crouched with Videl, as Tien held his hands up, in front of his face, fingers spread. Kibito nullified his energy blasts in the same second he heard Tien's voice.

"Solar Flare!" The blinding flash of light from the technique stunned all who witnessed it. Supreme Kai shut his eyes, as Tien's words reached his ears. He could only guess it was the best course of action, make the decision and act in a fraction of a second. He turned away, hearing Beranise's surprise, as the latter was caught off-guard and so was Kibito. He heard him cry out and when everyone finally looked up and regained their sight, they saw Kibito lying on the grass, outside of the ring.

"He did it!" Krillin cheered, as a surprised Kibito picked himself halfway up from the ground. Tien landed at his feet, extended a hand and a friendly smile, which Kibito returned as he accepted his hand and his own defeat.

"What the hell was that!?" Beranise yelled, still rubbing her eyes.

"Oww! I think I can see, again. Finally. Uh, ladies and gentleman, it seems that after using an old technique of his, Tienshinhan have turned the tables and with his opponent Kibito out of bounds, Tienshinhan wins the match!" the Announcer commented as the two fighters stood facing each other, amidst growing applause.

"You know, if it weren't for that rule, this fight wouldn't be over." Tien told Kibito. "My Solar Flare was only good, this time, because I only had to force you to the ground to win."

"It was a most useful technique." Kibito's praised him.

"Kibito seems to be taking it well." Gohan said.

"Our time here has humbled both of us." Supreme Kai acknowledged. "I did not expect anything less."

"Anyone wanna tell why I was nearly blinded?" Beranise strained her eyes.

"Well, that's what the Solar Flare does." Goku answered her, very helpfully.

"I see. Or I _did_ , until I was _blinded_!" Beranise was still irked. "That's some move! Gotta look out for that one, without, you know, looking."

"Well, you're gonna fight Tien, next!" Goku pointed out as Tien and Kibito returned.

"An impressive display!" Supreme Kai told both of them.

"Yeah, good fight!" Gohan nodded.

"Thanks!" Tien humbly nodded back, as did Kibito. "Uh, hey..." He turned towards Beranise. "Your clothing is still there." he pointed to the pale purple cloth lying on the opposite side of the ring.

"Huh?" she followed to where he was pointing. "My sash!" Beranise only noticed she forgot to retrieve it, then, as she looked at herself.

"Be still!" Kibito pointed at her and a sash, identical to the one she left in the ring, materialized around her waist."

"Wha...?" she inspected herself. "Woah! What are you? What kind of power is _that_ , some...clothing maker? Clothes…beam?" She had never seen anything like it.

"Uh, we don't really know what it is." Goku said. "Piccolo can do it, too. I don't think he has a name for it. Clothes Beam sounds good, though." He grinned.

"I'm not calling it that." Piccolo shut him down and Goku looked shattered, for only a moment. Beranise untied the sash, thanking Kibito, who nodded. She extended her tail to side, draped the sash over it and wrapped it around her waist.

"Ta-da!" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Neat." Goku liked the little act.

"This way, no one can pull it off by accident and it can't fall off, either, unless I want it." Beranise explained.

"Ma Junior, Shin, it's your turn!" the Announcer called for them. Piccolo smirked, pulled off his turban and handed it to Goku, along with his cape and shoulder-pads.

"Taking those off already?" Krillin asked in surprise. "You're serious!"

"Good luck!" Goku told Piccolo.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, our next match is going to be a re-match. We have Ma Junior, another veteran of the tournament. And Shin, who, in the last tournament, won his first match against him, after Ma Junior forfeited. This time, however, it looks like he means business!"

"Gohan?" Videl spoke and he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down, now." Videl told him.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, softly.

"I think so." Videl still lacked her usual strength in her voice. Beranise turned her head to look at the pair from the corner of her eye. Videl was able to stand, though her legs were still noticeably unsteady. Her muscles did not have nearly enough time to regenerate. She looked up at Beranise, from her own legs, when she heard her chuckle and weakly growled at her. The latter turned back to the fight.

"Here we go!" Krillin said, as he saw the staff preparing to sound the gong. As soon as it went off, Piccolo vanished, appearing behind Supreme Kai, who also moved, farther away, facing him. They kept testing each other's speed, as one chased the other. Piccolo suddenly split in three, creating two clones of himself that flanked Supreme Kai, who reacted to their sudden presence fast enough to block both of their attack, which he immediately realized was a mere distraction, as Piccolo swooped in from above. Supreme Kai turned upside down and blocked his kick with one of his own, pushing himself away, at the same time. The fight was similar to the one before it. Their attacks were careful, precise, refined. Both were very distinct in their movement, attacks, defense and counters.

"Is it me or is Piccolo enjoying himself?" Oolong was having difficulty believing it.

"Can't tell. I've never seen him enjoy himself. Don't even know what that would look like." Bulma said.

Piccolo was, indeed, finding his fight with the Supreme Kai exciting. He put some distance between them, moving under Supreme Kai. He dashed left and right, using both hands two fire an energy blast, four in all, in an attempt to restrict his field of movement. Supreme Kai made a wide circling motion with his hands, as if drawing an invisible barrier. However, instead of it, the four energy blasts warped, as they were pulled from their course, in one place. Piccolo planned to either charge him directly or move behind him, using the blasts both as a distraction and as an obstacle, but he stopped when he saw them swirl together, into one. Supreme Kai threw his hand out, palm forward, as if he was firing an energy blast of his own, except it was Piccolo's, who, rather than simply dodge it, cut through it with his hand, in a chopping motion, splitting the blast in two, without losing momentum, as he charged at Supreme Kai. The latter threw both his hands out, producing a strong wind that blew Piccolo back a few paces, as he was fighting against it. With his back horizontal and him lying flat on it, albeit in the air, he was open for an attack, which came from below, as Supreme Kai delivered a swift kick into his back that sent Piccolo upwards. He reacted by twisting around, while extending his arms to several times their normal length and grabbed Supreme Kai's by the same leg he kicked him with. Piccolo snaked his arm around him.

With his free hand, he fired a weak blast at him that Supreme Kai had no choice but to prematurely set off, flashing his eyes, even though he could immediately tell there could not have been much power behind it. As he acted, so did Piccolo. He moved past him, yanking Supreme Kai along and the next thing the latter knew, he was approaching the ground alarmingly fast, as Piccolo slung him towards it. He shut his eyes and thought of a different grassy world, that of their own sacred home and used his own unique instantaneous movement to travel to it, only for moment, before he returned to the ring, to the same spot from where he vanished from. He was only a mere feet off the ground, as he mentally noted. Looking up at Piccolo, he could see the latter was not entirely certain what happened and it quickly turned to surprise, when Supreme Kai landed on the ground, essentially forfeiting the match, as he smiled at him.

"Why?" Gohan asked, as surprised as the rest.

"Uh...? Well...it...looks like Shin has forfeited the match, after he almost hit the ground." the Announcer tried to make sense of it. "Good call! With such incredible speed, he could've made a small crater and who knows what that would've done to _him_. Well, luckily, we didn't have to find out and neither did he. And with that, the winner of the match is Ma Junior!" Piccolo joined Supreme Kai on the ground, amidst wild cheering.

"But why?" he asked.

"The energy blast you forced me to stop, though intentionally weak, was a diversion I had no choice but to fall for, after you bound me. It was a cunning strategy. You would have succeeded in throwing me to the ground, had I not used my ability to instantaneously move to our planet and back.

"You...moved to your planet and back?" Piccolo could not even tell. As far as he could see, the Supreme Kai simply stopped himself, moving too fast for him to see, then returned to the spot.

"Indeed. In a way, I feel as though I have cheated. Seeing as none of you possess such an ability." he confessed.

"You see, it is different from Goku's Instant Transmission technique. I don't need to sense energy. And merely think of where I wish to go. If I hadn't used it, I could not have stopped myself from falling out of bounds." he explained.

"I...understand." Piccolo slightly nodded, though it was obvious he was conflicted about the circumstances of his victory.

"Before it was even a certainty we'd fight, again, I was convinced you may very well prove yourself to be more than my equal. It seems your fear, when we first met, was not warranted, at all." Supreme Kai assured Piccolo, who smiled. He paused for a moment, concentrating, then his turban and cape appeared on his body, from thin air. They heard Goku's surprised yelp, as the very clothes he was holding onto vanished from his hands, with all their weight and Krillin let out a laugh.

"Nice fight, you two!" Gohan told them as they returned to them.

"Indeed." Kibito nodded.

"This is truly shaping up to be one of the most exciting tournaments we'd ever seen, ladies and gentlemen!" the Announcer was hyping the already ecstatic crowd even more. "Let's not waste even a second of it, then! Time for our next match, between the up and coming young titan Nok and his opponent, a family man, whose son, may I add, is the current Junior Division champion. It's…Vegeta!" the Announcer made the introduction as the two walked, side by side.

"Hey, pops!" Nok addressed him. "Lost a bet or something? Shouldn't you be reading the paper, at home?" he continued to talk trash to a thoroughly disinterested Vegeta. "Don't worry! I'll go easy on ya. Wouldn't wanna make the wife and kids cry! Or set ya back with a hospital bill."

"We might wanna start collecting all the Dragon Balls." Krillin commented.

"To bring the guy back or to just make him forget what's about to happen?" Tien asked.

"Well, we have two wishes, right." Krillin replied, only partially joking.

"Hope Vegeta doesn't kill that guy." Yamcha remarked.

"He looks like he's in a bad mood." Chi Chi said.

"Nah. He almost always looks like that." Bulma dismissively smiled.

"Almost?" Yamcha asked, incredulously. "When does he not?" Bulma turned to him, smiling naughtily and his face fell.

"I've only been on this planet since last night and I already had to knock out a dozen guys like that." Beranise said. "Not really a record, but it's so nice to know some things are the same in every part of the universe." she dryly added.

"Sounds like you traveled a lot." Goku could guess.

"Non-stop, ever since they had to send me away." Beranise stated.

"Let the match...begin!" The gong came after the Announcer's words.

"Then, you had to fight a lot of strong guys, right?" Goku was eager to know.

"And strong gals, too." Beranise replied, as they watched Vegeta. He stood with his arm-crossed, being bored to death and felt like he would have rather had himself be _beaten_ to death than suffer another minute in the ring with his opponent.

"Really?" Krillin was interested to hear more about them, but noticed 18 was subtly telling him to reconsider with a small glare and he curbed his curiosity. Nok bobbed and weaved in front of a non-moving Vegeta, expecting the latter to attack or at least block.

"Well, more strong, like, they had a lot of money and connections. Mob bosses, slavers, mercs who didn't care who their target was or why." Beranise started to smile. "Hah. They were always so surprised and most of 'em never even saw it coming. They were like _But, I thought we had a thing!_ " She mimicked someone begging for their life, as it was about to end. "Yeah. No." She made a finger gun and pretended to fire it. Nok, finally took a swing at Vegeta, who probably heard the small cracking of bone in his wrist, as Nok tried to bury his fist in the side of his face, with no success. He pulled back, grabbing his wrist in pain. "But, yeah..." Beranise continued. "Had a lot of close calls, too. And then a lot less as I got stronger." Nok gritted his teeth, getting rabid from rage in the unchanging face of his opponent. He jumped, delivered a kick to the side of Vegeta's neck, crying out, as his ankle went the same way his wrist did and he fell, having been unable to land back on one leg, more from the pain than from any lack of balance or skill.

"G-g-gaah! What...what the-...!?" He was clutching his ankle.

"Oh, no! Nok seems to have seriously injured himself!" the Announcer commentated. "And...it doesn't look like he can continue the fight! I have no choice! I have to start a countdown! Uh...and call a stretcher. Ten...nine...!"

"They're such fragile little things." Beranise coyly commented, glancing back at Videl, who was already glaring at her.

"Six...five...four...!" Vegeta started walking off the ring. "Three...two...one and Vegeta wins!" he announced as the victor descended the steps, passing two staff-members, who were rushing in with a stretcher.

"Vegeta, don't you think you overdid it, a bit?" Goku asked him.

"Are you serious!?" Vegeta snapped at him. "You make me fight a mere ant that crushes itself _for_ me and you blame _me_!?" He stood, keeping his heels on the ground, as he got in Goku's face. "And _when_ I overdo it, you'll know, Kakarot." he told him and walked all the way back to the entrance of the building, as the medics were coming back.

"I see the two of you are back to where you were, before Babidi and Buu." Supreme Kai observed.

"We never moved!" Goku cheerily pointed out, as Vegeta walked to the back without another word.

"We're next, dad." Gohan told him.

"Yep." Goku nodded. "We're ready!" he said to the Announcer.

"Alrighty, then! Ladies and gentlemen, if you thought the fights were amazing, before, then this next match will prove how wrong you were!" he smugly teased the crowd. "It's time for a bout between father and son! Let's hear it for Goku and Gohan!" he indicated them with a hand, introducing them. "Goku started competing in the tournament, when he was just a boy and not only held his own ever since, but won the title of champion, as well. His son Gohan, made his first tournament appearance, last year...or was that his second, wink, wink." He chuckled to himself and Goku put a finger to his own mouth, from the steps, telling him not to say too much and the Announcer could barely contain it all, along with his excitement. Some members of the audience started whispering.

"That young man looks familiar." A middle-aged woman said.

"Ain't that the same feller, who screamed until his hair turned yell-er?" An elderly man was having flashbacks of the last tournament.

"Gohan looks...different." A teenage girl, with short blond hair, from Gohan and Videl's high-school dreamily commented, sitting next to two of their other classmates, a boy with long blond hair and a bi-spectacled boy with a cap.

"Maybe he's been working out." the latter said.

"I still can't believe he's the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter." The blond boy commented, still holding a bit of grudge.

"You're still on about that?" The girl sighed.

"You're sure you wanna fight like that?" Gohan smirked at his dad, who has not powered up, yet. Goku glanced at Beranise, wondering if it was a good idea to fight his son, against who he would have no choice but to go all the way up to Super Saiyan 3. And in doing so, revealing his full strength to the new Saiyan, immediately.

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Goku had that peculiar smile he always did before a great battle and Gohan was almost a mirror image.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked and they both nodded.

"Well, this won't be much of a fight for the boy." Beranise said, feeling the divide between their power levels. "Unless that dad of his got something up his...uh, sleeve." Goku wore none. "Or that weird hair." she remarked.

"Funny you should say that." Krillin told her and Beranise raised a brow at him, wondering what meant, when she felt a surge of energy. She turned to see Goku was glowing with it, his hair having turned golden and spiky, with two bangs hanging in front of eyes that turned green, while his muscles grew. Her eyes widened, but the small smile she still had made it apparent to those who were watching her reaction that she was not surprised. That came only after she felt another swelling of energy that was even larger that the first. Goku's hair became spikier, with one less bang and electricity danced around him. He took to the air, high above the ring and started to scream, his power soaring even higher, closer to what Beranise felt from Gohan. The Earth began shaking and the audience started to panic. When it stopped, they gazed towards the sky to see Goku's hair reached his knees. As he floated back down, his lack of eyebrows were also more noticeable, along with his dark-green pupils. Beranise was keeping her astonishment from showing too much and her mouth was only slightly ajar. The entire stadium fell silent and almost all eyes were nearly popping from their sockets.

Everyone waited with abated breaths for what would happen. Who would move, first? Either of the fighters or the Earth itself. Trying to not show it much, the Z-Fighters stood in awe, looking up at the strongest of their allies, feeling the pressure of their awesome might, even as everything was standing still.

"We might wanna go back up there." Gohan looked at the sky. "One punch could still blow off an entire section of people." he referred to the shockwaves that could be generated, even if they blocked each other's attacks. They lifted off, vanished and reappeared at the same altitude Goku had been, just above the highest point of the stadium. It was the same as their training. When their fists clashed, the sky and ground shook with the stadium and whatever objects people have been holding in their hands were blown out of them, as if a bomb went off.

"And I thought things were unreal when Gohan was beating on Cell." Tien commented. "Then, Goku turned into... _that_. The whole planet nearly came apart. And now both of them are on the same level. I won't even be surprised if it doesn't stop there." he added.

People were gripping the handrails and one another, teeth pressed tightly together, their eyes glued to what felt like a war above them. The Announcer shared their shellshock, but he was also grinning from the unforgettable spectacle it made, bringing back the missing excitement of the old tournaments. Gohan was favoring his knee and spectacular kicks, while Goku kept blocking and hitting back with powerful punches, smiling through all of it.

Their fight quickly started to drag on for as long as their training sessions did, as there was seemingly no end to their stamina. However, Goku's was draining faster, as his form took more of a toll on his body, but he still had enough. After none of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand, they could both tell what the other had in mind to resolve their stale-mate. They cupped their hands, drawing them to their side and started saying the familiar words, at the same time.

"KA...ME..." A blue ball of energy was charging in both of their hands, sending swirling beams of light that broke through between their fingers. "HA...ME..."

"Shouldn't we...run for our lives!?" Oolong asked, starting to panic.

"Not yet." Yamcha smilingly said.

"...HAAAAAAA!" Their released waves met in the middle, beginning a struggle that bathed everything in a brilliant blue light, as they pushed against each other.

"'Maybe _now_!" Yamcha jokingly exclaimed, secretly hoping it would all stay under control. Everyone around him genuinely feared for their own safety, sinking impossibly further back into their seats.

"Hrrrr! Goku, Gohan! Stop this right now or you won't be eating anything for a week!" Chi Chi screamed and the two exchanged some worried looks. They kept up their efforts, though, without either of them budging. Goku smirked at Gohan, who wondered, just for a split second, if his father was simply showing his enjoyment or if he had suddenly had a plan of attack. The thought barely passed, when Goku disappeared and was immediately behind him, with his elbow in his back. Gohan, still in the middle of his Kamehameha had no time to move or block.

"Gohan!" Videl cried out, as Gohan plummeted, making half a turn to face towards his father and he could even slow himself down, almost stopping completely, a few feet from the ground, but Goku used Instant Transmission, once more, to be upon him, before Gohan had the chance to move. Goku punched him in the chest, slamming him into the ground, ending the fight. The crowd roared. Gohan looked up, as Goku landed in front of him, reverting back to his normal state and smiling.

"You okay, there, son?" Goku lightly laughed, extending a hand.

"Yeah." Gohan groaned and took it.

"And we have a winner!" the Announcer shouted.

"Sorry, but I was kinda running low on energy and couldn't've kept going as Super Saiyan 3, for much longer." Goku told him, apologetically.

"Well, at least, you didn't use your Instant Transmission _with_ the Kamehameha. That could've been it for both of us." Gohan remembered the toll that combination took on his father, when the latter used it, as a last ditch effort against Cell.

"It sure could've!" Goku admitted. "I didn't wanna go _that_ far. I still have to fight Buu. And Vegeta."

"You sure you'll have enough energy to fight him as Super Saiyan 3?" Gohan asked him.

"Maybe. And if I don't, then we'll both just be Super Saiyan 2." Goku shrugged.

"I'm...not sure Vegeta's gonna like that." Gohan said.

"It'll be fine." Goku waved it away, as they returned.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Videl asked.

"Sure I am." Gohan nodded.

"That was way more intense than training!" Videl exclaimed.

"You both look like you could use a rest." Tien noted their fatigue, as both of them worked up quite a sweat.

"Hey, maybe you could go over to Korin's for some Senzu-beans!" Krillin suggested.

"Nah. Don't need it." Goku declined.

"What!?" Vegeta yelled, walking over from the back. "What do you mean, you don't need it?" He seemed to have taken offence. "You'd better not hold back on me, again! I want your full power and don't you _dare_ think I'll settle for anything less! I don't need you to do me any favors! Understand?" Vegeta warned Goku.

"It's not a favor, Vegeta." Piccolo stated and Vegeta prompted him to explain what he meant with a glare. "It's pity." Piccolo smirked, as one of Vegeta's eyes twitched.

"You're asking for it!" Vegeta growled, taking a step towards him.

"It's time for the last match in our first round, ladies and gentlemen!" the Announcer spoke, cutting them off, without it seeming like it, as he definitely did not want to be between any of them, if they started a fight, in or outside of the ring. "We have Mr. Buu and Captain Chicken!" He turned to see the latter lost all the confidence and posturing he had at the beginning, barely wanting to step out from behind the entrance of the waiting room. Frankly, it reminded him of Hercule Satan, when he could see the latter knew he was outmatched. And just like him, Captain Chicken tried to hide his fear behind a dashing smile, sweating bullets. He hurried to stand next to Buu and walked up the steps, into the ring, eyes glued on his opponent, who he hoped would not be as much of a threat as the ones he had seen so far.

"Have fun, Buu! Go easy on him!" Goku told him.

"Mmh!" Buu nodded, with a smile, from where he was standing. Captain Chicken certainly did not appreciate their little exchange as he turn to face him.

 _After a series of matches that already had people on the edge of their seats and falling from them, father and son showed everyone the pinnacles of power Saiyans can possess. Even the new Saiyan warrior, who grew up and travelled all around the universe, was astonished by the depths of their power. But what kind of power does_ _ **she**_ _possess? And how will she fair against the Z-Fighters? See the results of all their training and hardships, next time, on Dragon Ball Z!_


	4. The Fruits of Labor

**04 – The Fruits of Labor**

Buu kept smiling at the costumed man, whose composure was disappearing with every passing second he looked at his opponent's pink, puffy smile. The audience was still on his side, by the sounds of their cheers and it emboldened him, despite the perils he already witnessed.

"Let's...begin!" the Announcer started the match. Captain Chicken took a lung-full of air, puffing his chest, as he struck several poses, all of which he thought were incredibly professional, heroic, artful and threatening. Too his immediate dismay, he received an applause from Buu, who found his performance very entertaining.

"Only a villain would dare laugh in the face of a champion of justice!" Captain Chicken pointed at Buu and leapt into action.

"That chicken guy is kinda like Gohan." Trunks commented, as they were all entirely unamused by the supposed superhero, who was literally flapping around Buu, preparing to strike.

"Gohan doesn't look _that_ silly." Bulma replied.

"You _did_ make him his suit." Chi-Chi reminded her.

"Unofficially." Bulma could not deny it, but she did not have to publicly admit to it, either.

"Huah!" Captain Chicken did a chop, aimed at the side of Buu's neck, making a sound that was almost like a cluck. He followed up with several more, from all angles, for long minutes.

"Aah! Mhh-mh-mh-ahahaha!" Buu laughed, contently. "Buu like massage! You better than other guys!" he complemented the man's efforts.

"What manner of creature are you?" Captain Chicken asked, out of breath. Buu looked himself up and down.

"Uhm...Buu don't know. Buu is Buu." Buu shrugged and it gave Captain Chicken a pause.

"Well...then it is time you met your maker!" Captain Chicken dramatically prepared for a final attack.

"Buu did! Buu made Buu's maker dead!" Buu cheerily told him and Captain Chicken went pale, as he stared at him. He turned to the Announcer with the same face and the latter looked at Goku and his friends for an explanation that neither of them felt like they truly wanted.

"Uh, long story." Goku awkwardly raised a hand and shrugged with it. Captain Chicken shook his head, snapping out of his confusion.

"Your villainy shall end!" he declared and leapt at Buu, with a foot forward that he planned to bury in his gut and to his surprise he did. However, Buu's rubber body forcefully pushed back and Captain Chicken was sent flying out of the ring, doing several flips, before hitting the ground, head-first.

"Buu sorry!" Buu called after him, saddened by the abrupt ending of his match.

"Ehh..." the Announcer stared dumbly at the scene, along with the entire crowd. "I...guess...the winner..." he cleared his throat, assuming his usual tone. "The winner, by ring-out, is Mr. Buu!" he finally announced and Buu received a whole lot of love from freshly made fans, which made him happy. He waved in every direction as he left the ring, passing another pair of medics carrying a stretcher. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the first round of the finals! The remaining eight fighters will now advance to the quarter finals, consisting of four matches! After that, the remaining four fighters will battle it out in the semi-finals, leaving only two of them to compete in the final match, the winner of which will have the chance to fight the current champion Mr. Satan!" he explained, raising his voice with every sentence to build up the audience's excitement and succeeding, as they went wild at the mention of their hero. Over an hour had passed since the fights started with almost non-stop action and no lack in entertainment value.

"We'll take a brief intermission, before moving on to the quarter finals!" It was announced. "Wow...only half of the matches ended with someone being sent to the infirmary. That's...actually better than I expected." the Announcer commented to an aide.

"We're taking five, then?" Gohan asked him.

"That's right." the Announcer replied. "Just a quick break."

"Hey, since we're both out, would you like to grab something to it?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Well, I don't wanna miss anything." Videl answered. "Let's just watch the rest of it. Then, we can all eat together." she added.

"Sounds good." Gohan nodded.

"Hey, where is...Beranise?" Goku asked, as he looked around.

"Over there." Piccolo nonchalantly stated, without even pointing and the others had to follow his gaze to see the female Saiyan was on top of the outer wall, crawling on all fours, as she followed a white cat, likely intrigued by a species of animal she had not seen before.

"She's strange." Goku said and something occurred to him. "I guess I can say the same about myself." he laughingly admitted.

"Except for the whole part about hunting people." Gohan pointed out. "From what she told us, she doesn't have a problem with taking lives. But, at the same time, she's..." Gohan trailed off, making a weird face, as he observed her. "Odd."

"That's not all she is." Videl muttered, with a blush.

"So, she's Vegeta, if he had hit his head as a kid." Krillin said. "Or Goku, if he _hadn't_."

"Well, you heard her. She grew up all over the galaxy." Goku smiled.

"And at least she's not here to conquer the planet." Tien folded his arms. "Heck, I'm actually looking forward to fighting a Saiyan, for once. And if she's strong as you, Goku, I'm going to regret it." Tien smiled.

"She's got to have met so many different races, out there! Right?" Goku said, looking forward to seeing her fight more seriously.

"Yeah. And that's a lot of martial arts masters." Gohan pointed out, equal parts worried and excited.

"You know when you put it like that, I'm already regretting the whole thing." Tien added, with a little nervousness. "But, I doubt she'll be any worse than Vegeta and his friend, back in the day." he added, reassuring himself. "She's not out to kill us, after all."

"Doesn't mean she won't give you one heck of a beating." Krillin reminded him, in jest.

"Like _you_ would know." Tien replied, giving Krillin a mocking smile.

"Yeah. You got _married_ , instead of getting a beating." Goku snickered.

"Well, you know what they say about love and war, eh!" Krillin laughed and looked at 18, behind him.

"You mean, I'm the nurse. And you're the wounded soldier." 18 was telling, not asking. Krillin saw the dangerous look in his wife's eyes that deflated his machismo. Of course, she knew what he meant, but correcting her by saying it out loud would have meant curtains for him, even sooner.

"Wait...so, she was your enemy, too?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Once. But, not as long as Piccolo or Vegeta. Only for, like, a few days." Gohan explained.

"But, why?" Videl pried. "I mean, I can kind of imagine Piccolo and Vegeta being your enemy..." She saw Piccolo's ears move and the latter glanced at her, making her jump and nervously avert her eyes. "Uh...so, why was _she_ fighting you?" She could not think of a reason for why a woman like 18 would ever be an enemy or how she would even get mixed up with them.

"I'll...tell you later." Gohan thought it was best not to reveal Android 18's past, right then.

"Hey!" They turned when they heard Beranise approach, holding the cat she was tailing in her hands. "What's this furry little creature?" She held it out for them.

"That's a cat." Videl answered her.

"Cat? Huh. Short name. I saw a few others around, but they looked a little different." Beranise stated.

"Yeah. There are dozens of different…breeds." Gohan said, pausing, as Beranise was rubbing the cat's cheeks against her own.

"Dozens? Wow. This planet's one big fur-fest." Beranise cuddled it. "I mostly saw _scales_." she emphasized the word for the cat and it stared at her in confusion. "And things with scales aren't really cuddly...most of the time." she added, with a pause. "Or I eat them." She looked at the cat and it pulled its head back, as if it understood her. "Like those fish."

"Cats like fish." Goku noted.

"Really? Well, whaddayou know! A kindred spirit." She lifted the cat to her face and it sniffed her, still smelling the fish she had eaten. "Wanna have some of 'em fishies? Huh?" She lightly scratched the cat under the chin and started walking away.

"Uh, we're about to continue!" the Announcer called after her. "Are you gonna make it back on time for your match?"

"Depends on how long shorty, there, lasts." Beranise said, over her shoulder, with a grin directed at Krillin, who frowned at her retreating back. He looked at 18, to see she was smiling scarily at him and he suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"I was gonna ask her if she even got any Zennies, since she's new on the planet." Goku said.

"Well, she had to buy the food she was eating, earlier." Gohan replied.

"She said she beat up some guys, last night." Videl recalled. "You think she took their money?" she asked Gohan.

"Maybe. She doesn't seem like the type who'd just rob people, but then...if she thinks they're just some low lives, maybe she doesn't see anything wrong with it."

"I don't feel sorry for them." Videl started. "But, it's still wrong to just rip them off, like that. Especially for an alien, who's, well, a _million_ times stronger than they are, anyway."

"Probably more like a billion, actually." Gohan folded his arms.

"Well, she's not a bad person." Goku laced his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. "She's gotta eat. And Saiyans _really_ have to eat!" He smiled.

"Dad, that's not the point." Gohan told him, not surprised that eating immediately occupied his father's mind.

"I know, I know." Goku waved his hand, defensively. "But, hey, we don't really know, yet, if she took money from those people." he pointed out.

"You're right." Gohan admitted, with a sigh. "We shouldn't assume things."

"Alright, everyone, the break is over. It's time to continue the show." he said to the participants, then, raised his voice to address the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, the World Martial Arts Tournament will now continue! So far we had some _spectacular_ fights and some interesting pair ups! We had returning champions and several veteran fighters. The father of the Junior Division's champion. Then, a fight between father and son. And now, the first match of the quarter finals will be...between husband and wife!" There were gasps in the crowd. "That's right, folks! Give it up for runner-up #18! And her husband and World Martial Arts Tournament veteran, Krillin!" he indicated with his free hand.

Krillin slowly began walking towards the stairs, looking at his own feet, as 18 confidently walked behind him, with a small smile, arms folded. There were chuckles from the crowd.

"We know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship." Bulma smilingly commented.

"Geez, Krillin already _looks_ like he lost." Yamcha said, as 18 and Krillin stood on opposite sides, facing each other.

"Seen _that_ look before." Gohan stated, with some trepidation.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Krillin had it every time we...uh, well, every time we were about to fight someone we knew we had no chance of beating." he explained.

"So, she's a lot stronger than him, then?" Videl was somewhat surprised.

"A whole lot. She could even beat Vegeta, who was already a Super Saiyan and was stronger than all of us, at the time." Gohan said.

"Oh." Videl stared in awe and she also felt for Krillin, especially after her own fight. The Announcer was listening, as well. He started grinning to himself in anticipation, gripping his mic tighter. "Are you ready?" He was asking the crowd more than he was asking the two fighters. "Then, let the match begin!" He raised his fist, as did the crowd. The pressure was beginning to build in Krillin and as soon as they sounded the gong he panicked and used both hands to release a guided energy beam he aimed above 18. He threw his hands down, causing the blast to break up into a cluster of smaller ones, scattering and raining down on her. She was somewhat surprised, but easily managed to escape it, given her far superior speed, as the ring was bombarded. She moved above and frowned at Krillin.

"Well, that was fast." she muttered to herself. "You don't have to try that hard! You'll destroy the place!" she reprimanded him.

"G'ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Krillin apologized, profusely. "Nerves." he quietly said to himself.

"Get it together!" 18 drilled him.

"Wow! What an opening move, ladies and gentlemen! It looks like Krillin may have been a little too quick to the trigger, there, huh?" The Announcer joked at Krillin's expense, who felt emasculated enough already and the crowd providing the laugh-track did not help. 18 floated back down.

"Man, I haven't seen Krillin use that move since, uh..." Yamcha halted in his recollection, nervously. "Since...I died and I...didn't really see him do it, to be honest." he admitted, embarrassed. "Tien told me, after we went to King Kai's planet." he finished.

"Haven't seen a Scatter Kamehameha since that time we fought those little green monsters Vegeta's pal grew from the ground." Tien said.

"The Saibamen, right?" Gohan recalled. "Krillin got three of them, at once, with that move." He smiled.

Krillin swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of quick meditating and internal monologue he opened them, looking determined. Still afraid, but a lot more calm. 18 raised a brow, amused at the way he was staring her down, figuring he gave himself a pep-talk.

"Yay! Go mommy! Go daddy!" Marron cheered for them and they looked at their daughter's gleeful face. Krillin relaxed a bit more from it, smiling to himself and at 18, who was glad to see her husband was not hopelessly under her thumb. He charged at her in the air and began a flurry of attacks, from every angle that didn't stop for a full minute.

"If nothing else, at least this will be a good warm up for you, against that Saiyan woman!" Krillin told her, when he took a breather.

"I don't _need_ to warm up." she reminded him and kicked. Even though Krillin blocked it, using both forearms, it still sent a jolt of pain through him.

"Point taken." He winced. His hands felt slightly numb and shaky as 18 pulled her foot back. She took a quick step forward, placing a hand on Krillin's head, who was not ready for whatever she was about to do. 18 smirked, shoving him forward, as she moved past him, then delivered the sole of her foot into Krillin behind, sending him flying to the edge of the ring and above, where he managed to stop himself. "Owww..." he whimpered, rubbing his _other_ cheeks with his hands, as 18 smiled, having enjoyed it, by the looks of it. Half the audience laughed. The other half was still slack-jawed and had difficulties processing they were fighting in mid-air. Krillin barely turned, when 18 flew at him, startling him. He gritted his teeth as he jerked back to dodge her foot that went by, within an inch from his face and he kept narrowly avoiding every attack that 18 only put slightly more effort into than usual.

" _Who's_ warming up?" she asked, as she dominated him and Krillin was getting more than a workout just from trying to keep his distance.

"Wow! Guess who won't be needing any _marriage counseling_ , folks!?" the Announcer teasingly exclaimed. "When you're both martial artists, what better way to work things out!?"

"H-hey! Are...we...g'uh...oh-kay?" Krillin asked, as he kept dodging.

"Yeah. Why?" 18 almost threateningly asked, without stopping.

"G'uh, no...hgn...reason." Krillin grunted, bending out of the way of her kicks as best he could.

"Glad to hear it." 18 stopped to wryly say and before Krillin could be genuinely relieved by her words and then be suspicious of her tone, she grabbed his left wrist that he had raised for his stance and nearly threw him clear of the entire arena, with him screaming all the way. He found himself hanging in the air, at the top of the stands, more surprised that he could stop himself than he was about what happened.

"Close call for Krillin!" the Announcer said. "But, it looks like no part of him touched anything outside of the ring, which means he's still in the fight! This match is not over, yet!" he analyzed the situation and told the ever more wild crowd that suddenly went silent.

"Really?" Krillin heard 18's usual deadpan voice contesting the Announcer's point of view and turned his head to see she was standing in the air, behind him.

"Hey, shorty!" They heard a now familiar voice and looked towards the lower wall to see Beranise sitting on top of it. The cat she was holding earlier was nibbling on a roasted fish, next to her. "Move while she's not looking!" she yelled, speaking through a cone she formed with her hands. Krillin did not move, however, as he was distracted by the attempt at help from her longer than 18 was.

"You're not going anywhere." She told him, tightly grabbing Krillin's shoulder, who regretted his inaction by then and he could only stare at her in mild panic.

"Nghaha! Too late!" Beranise said. Goku and the rest only noticed the female Saiyan, then, as she was gingerly taking bits off the crunchy fins. Krillin's scream made them turn back to the ring to catch him landing on all fours, after 18 tossed him back in, close to the edge and stairs.

"That poor guy..." One male member of the audience meekly muttered in sympathy and every man around him nodded.

"You doing okay there, buddy?" Krillin looked up as Goku asked the question, standing nearest to him, with his hands on his hips and smirking.

"Uh, well, I'm still alive." Krillin shakily joked, still on his hands and knees. 18 appeared next to him and Krillin immediately began crawling away at inhuman speed, as soon as he saw her. She caught up to him in a single step and lifted him up by the belt of his gi, as Krillins limbs were still frantically moving under him. 18 took another step, to the edge of the ring, holding Krillin out, over it and dropped him. He closed his eyes, stopping himself from a hair's breathe away from the ground, arms and legs spread. The Announcer went over and knelt in front of him, inspecting the situation closer and noticed a single blade of grass touching Krillin's chin, which the latter felt, as well, as he opened his eyes.

"He's out!" the Announcer briefly held the mic to his mouth as he made an x with his arms and made a forward swipe with them. Krillin let go of his control over his energy and hit the ground, completely, with a tired groan. "The winner is...number 18!" came the declaration, followed by ovation. 18 stood with her hands on her hips, a small, satisfied smile tugging at her lips. It vanished as she remembered that her victory meant her next fight will be with the woman whose direction she turned towards to see she was still sitting on the wall, with a knee pulled up and the other leg dangling. 18 turned back and left the ring, walking to Krillin's side. She gently placed the tip of her foot into his side, nudging him. "Hhhh, that tickles!" Krillin mumbled, almost laughing, still feeling dizzy from being thrown around. 18 placed her foot under him and flipped him over, onto his back. "Ow!" Krillin jumped to his feet, heels snapping together, hands firmly at his side, as if he was standing at attention. "I-I'm up!" he reported.

"Good. We have to go." 18 stated, walking away, reminding him they had to leave and move further back from the ring, so the next match could begin.

"Oh, right." Krillin remembered and quietly followed her, like a slightly wounded, toughly loved puppy.

"Let's keep it rolling, then! Time for the second match of the quarter finals!" the Announcer exclaimed.

"You're up, Tien!" Goku looked at him and Tien nodded. They turned to see his opponent was still sitting on top of the wall, playing with the cat she found.

"We have World Martial Arts veteran Tienshinhan and the rising new-comer Beranise!" the Announcer was saying, as Tien began walking towards the ring, pausing to see if his opponent was on her way and hearing gasps from the crowd, only to find she was no longer on the wall, but was already standing in the ring, arms folded. He was not surprised by the move or the fastness of it, unlike in the old days, when they first met warriors of the Saiyan race.

"Eh...it...looks like Beranise is eager to begin!" the Announcer commented on her sudden appearance.

"Not really!" she told him, as he was standing at the foot of the stairs to the ring.

"Eh...?" came from both the Announcer and Tien, who was almost offended, until he remembered a Saiyan's bravado, even though he knew he was not up against a typical one. He smirked at her, unfazed by her cockiness.

"You definitely have the confidence of a Saiyan. No offense." Tien told her, as he stood on the opposite side of the ring to face her.

"None taken. You put it so nicely." Beranise smiled.

"You know, the first time we met them, it didn't go so well for a lot of us." Tien said, with a grave tone that Beranise picked up on. "But you're obviously different. You didn't turn a whole city into an empty field the second your feet touched the ground. So you're okay." He pointed out.

"Oh, thanks! But, flattery will get you nowhere. Well, not with this gal." Beranise replied.

"Ah, yeah. That was sort of obvious, after your first fight." Tien noted.

"Only _sort of_? I thought it was totally obvious! Maybe I should've been more direct!" she glanced at Videl, grinning wolfishly, who glared at her with a small blush.

"Uh, ahem..." the Announcer cleared his throat. "Are...you ready?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Beranise told him.

"Sure." Tien nodded to him

"Alright, then!" They assumed a stance. Tien's was more firm. Focused. Whereas Beranise merely unfolded her arms and raised her fists in front of herself. Tien measured her and noticed she raised her power level some. Probably just enough to either fight evenly with him or to have no difficulty, at all, while still holding back. With a Saiyan there was no telling where their limit was, as it was made clear throughout their years. "Let the match...begin!"

Neither of them moved. Tien thought about every step he would take, thrice over. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and slung a predictably weak energy blast at Beranise's feet, knowing full well it would only serve as a distraction, at best. He disappeared to run at her, only feigning an attack from the side, as if he was counting on her to dodge, but attacked from the front, instead, because he hoped she would not move. His gamble payed off, even if it did not amount to much. Beranise blocked both his fist and then his elbow with one knee, then the other. Both of her palms glowed and she fired two blasts on either side of Tien and began spinning, while firing a full barrage around him, as she ascended. Tien briefly shielded himself with his arms crossed in front of himself, before realizing none of the blasts were aimed at him and he took to air, after Beranise, who stopped her ascent. Tien began to quickly close the distance, when Beranise suddenly dived, feet-first, going past him, with the speed and force of an artillery shell. One that could grab a hold of legs, as she did, pulling Tien down with her, but only for a moment. She released him, almost immediately, only dragging him halfway back down. Tien momentarily felt it pointless to even try to think ahead and predict her moves, as he saw her standing in the middle of the lingering circle of dust and smoke her energy attack left. Tien, deciding not to waste even a second with strategizing, threw caution to the wind with his next attack and put his hands together, forming a triangle with his thumbs, index and middle-fingers.

"Tri-Beam, Ha!" he shouted and a wide energy beam struck the ground, but without him actually taking the time to gather more energy, it left the ring mostly intact, with only a thin layer of the tiles cracked and blown apart. The spot was completely engulfed in even thicker dust and smoke. Tien glanced around as soon as his attack hit, to see where Beranise moved to avoid it, unable to find her. As the dust began to clear, he was surprised to see her standing in the same place, with her hands on her hips, when Tien knew he saw her move. Everyone, including him were certain Beranise did not take the full-force of his attack. They even saw her move upwards, out of the way. Her going back to the same spot made no sense. It was a completely unorthodox move. It was certainly different from someone avoiding narrower blasts by moving out of the way and then back, disappearing and reappearing, while letting the blasts fly past where they were. It was also different from the way Goku avoided the attacks of two former members of the Ginyu Force, who could not even tell he was simply using his speed to make it appear as if the blasts went through him. Tien stared at Beranise, raising a brow.

"That was a weird move, right?" Videl could tell as much.

"Well, with an energy blast that size, you either stand up to it, if you know you're strong enough or you get out of the way." Gohan told her, arms folded, keeping his eye on the fight. "No one goes right back to the same spot, unless...they wanna throw the other person off." He let his arms down. "Huh." Gohan smiled, realizing what Beranise was doing. Essentially the same thing Tien was trying from the start. Even though Tien, himself, would have said there was probably no need for someone like her to use such tactics. Beranise waited until the air cleared and blitzed, rapidly moving under Tien, on the floor of the ring, then shot upwards. Tien imitated her earlier move and dived, while moving slightly forward, until she got within reach and attempted to elbow her in the stomach. Beranise blocked with her palms cupped over each other and pushed off of his elbow, bringing her legs up to spread them in a gymnastic split. Tien attempted to lean back, but she snaked her legs around his neck to briefly put him in a loose lock, before she pulled him down and threw him over, towards the ground, remaining upside down, as she faced towards him.

"She could've attacked him, immediately, instead of waiting." Piccolo pointed out, after the leg-throw.

"Yeah. Surprised him with a blast from inside all that dust, for example. But, that works, too." Gohan said, as he was easily able to follow her movements, earlier, after Tien's Tri-Beam hit. The latter slowed himself after the throw and landed in the ring, getting on one knee. "She's probably being careful with all the people around." Gohan added.

"She's testing Tien." Piccolo stated, as Beranise dived, again, head-first, this time. Tien flew past her, avoiding her, then stopped ascending to attack her as she stopped herself and was pushing off the floor with her hands. He expected her to flip to her feet, giving him enough time to close in for a flanking attack that she would have surely seen coming. Instead, she fired an energy-blast with her feet that went off like a small cannon, into the clear blue sky, narrowly missing Tien, who was caught off guard.

"Definitely." Gohan said, eyes briefly widening, as they witnessed the attack and he smiled. Tien, despite the close call, could not help but feel a bit of nostalgia, not having seen anyone fire an energy-blast with their feet, since Goku's fight with Piccolo.

Not chancing even a glance to see where the attack went, he kept all three of his eyes fixated on Beranise, who landed on her feet, before her blast even exploded. She rushed Tien, dashing up with a vicious left knee-kick that Tien attempted to block with both of his arms, except it passed through him, for it was only an after-image. His eyes widened and he relaxed his guard, for only a moment, from the surprise and realized his mistake, as a real knee slammed into his arms, actually causing some pain. He gritted his teeth, as Beranise drove her knee further into him, while rotating counter-clockwise, until she was horizontal. She pushed away with her knee and scissor-kicked with the same leg, first, to the side of his head, to which Tien could barely react in time, blocking her left leg with a clenched fist, then her right leg with both hands brought up. Beranise stopped Tien's right knee with her right-hand and pushed against it, using it to vault and turn further out, remaining horizontal with her back to him, then elbowed him with her left. Tien caught it with his right hand, in front of his face, getting a tight grip on it.

Beranise stopped pushing his right knee away, reached down and wrapped her arm around it, going from the right, then back up on the left, putting it in a lock between her bicep and forearm. She squeezed, pulling on it, sending a jolt of pain up Tien's body and turned with him to face towards the sky, but his grip did not loosen on her elbow, so she dived to slam into the floor with him, but Tien did not let go, calling her bluff, so Beranise stopped, inches from the floor of the ring, before actually pressing down and slamming him, with much less force than she would have, otherwise. Tien let out a painful groan that was somewhat muffled by the back of his own hand in the side of his face, as Beranise pressed with her elbow to get him to release it. Tien gritted his teeth and powered up, glowing with a white aura. It gave him enough strength to break free of her hold and jump, then land a considerable distance away, after a back-flip from a handstand, while Beranise leapt to her feet and turned to face him. The air around Tien began to swirl and his energy flared, again. He raised it to its peak and took a wider stance, crossing his arms in front of him, making a fist with both hands.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked.

"Taking a gamble." Piccolo stated.

"Multi-Form!" Tien exclaimed and split himself into four identical, tangible clones, all of which took to one of the corners of the ring.

"Woah! When Cell used Tien's technique he did exactly the same thing." Yamcha stated.

"That's scary." Bulma commented.

"Yeah. I think Tien's done with the warm-up." Yamcha said, anxiously watching what would unfold, as Beranise looked around.

"Wha-? Ah! There are _four_ of him!" Videl exclaimed in shock, sharing the audience's reaction.

"It's called the Multi-Form Technique." Goku told her. "The person who uses it splits into four beings who can think and move on their own. Pretty good move. And scary, at first. But, it has a weakness." he explained. "Think you can guess what it is?" he asked her.

"W-what? H-how would _I_ know? I've never seen anything like this." Videl felt like a student, who was woefully unprepared for a test. She looked at Gohan who encouraged her to try, with a nod, keeping an eye on the fight, as all four Tiens attacked. Beranise lifted off from the ground and used all of her limbs to block their initial attacks, then kept twisting and turning to meet their fists, elbows, feet and knees with her own, pushing and kicking away some of them to break their rhythm, so they would not always attack all at once. That way she would have more time to recover from blocking and to counter. "Well, gee, I-I dunno." Videl tried to see the flaw in an amazing, inhuman feat. "Maybe...there's four of them, so they can't move so well, 'cause it's like telling four different people what to do, at the same time?"

"No. They can fight on their own." Gohan reminded her. "They don't have just one mind, but...there is something that gets _divided_ between them." He gave her a clue and Videl looked from him to the fight, noticing, after a full minute, that despite the numbers, Beranise was not really having more difficulty fending off their attacks. And that, Videl thought, might have been because she was stronger to begin with or, as she began to realize, the clones were not hitting as hard. They could not. Because every one of them only had a fourth of Tien's strength.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "There are four of them, but they're a lot weaker. Because his strength was also split into four!" She solved it.

"That's right." Gohan nodded with a smile.

"Wait...but that means..." Videl realized something else and Gohan sighed.

"Yeah. If it's used against someone with the same strength or less, it could work. But if they're stronger and faster, it won't really make a difference." Gohan explained, as the clones were getting tossed around by Beranise. They charged her, at the same time and she braced herself, then threw her hands out, releasing a scream and a shockwave that blew the clones back. As they fell towards the corners of the ring, Beranise diagonally fired an energy blast from each hand, twice, turning to hit them all, before they could recover and stop themselves from hitting the ground. They all cried out, falling even harder and as they were lying on the grass, three of them faded and vanished, leaving only one. Some might have considered it to be an abrupt end to the match, but for those who could sense it, what became obvious was that the new Saiyan was yet to use her full-power.

"Aww, man!" Yamcha sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." he muttered, folding his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor!" the Announcer indicated with his hand to Beranise, who casually walked to the far edge of the ring and jump down to check on Tien, who was getting to his knees and feeling his back, where the blast hit him.

"She's pretty _good_." Trunks commented.

"You know, I never thought we'd meet a Saiyan _woman_." Bulma said. "My two boys are way more than enough to deal with." she added with a tired look.

"Hmph! Well, I got three." Chi Chi folded her arms. "And just _one_ of them is enough." she added.

"And we all know which one _that_ is." Bulma giggled.

"Oh, good. I thought I'd have to plant my foot in your side." Beranise jokingly told Tien, unfolding her arms to offer a hand. Tien smiled, took it and rose to his feet.

"And I thought I'd last a lot less longer." he told her. "At least I didn't have my hopes crushed too soon."

"I can see what's special about this place, now. And you guys got some interesting moves, too." Beranise complemented him. "No wonder every _galactic_ thug who came her was sent packing permanently."

"Thanks! But, actually a lot of those thugs were already here on the planet." Tien pointed out.

"Yeah? Too bad every planet that doesn't have them usually gets taken over by ones from other planets and sold." Beranise folded her arms. "Or that _was_ the case, anyway." She unfolded them and started walking back. "Before someone killed Frieza. Things got a little less messy after that."

"Actually, we ran into guys, who were a lot worse than him since then. Most of them were from Earth." Tien told her and Beranise stared at him.

"Well...can't say I stand corrected or anything. This place really is something else, then." she stated with a slightly worried look, as they walked around and got back to the others.

"Hey! That fight might not've been very long, but it sure blew people away, right?" Goku cracked himself up with his joke.

"Me, for sure!" Videl exclaimed. "So if I could make four of me, could I send one to school, another one to fight crime, while the third trained with me?" she asked.

"Unfortunately it doesn't last very long." Tien told her.

"Yeah. Didn't really think so." Videl was not really expecting it to work like that.

"Everything alright?" the Announcer asked, walking up.

"Sure. We're having a great time!" Goku assured him.

"I bet you do! You, Tienshinhan, Krillin and Yamcha were the stars in the good old days. And now there's, like, _three times_ as many of you!" the Announcer exclaimed. "The folks out there can barely take anymore and we're only halfway through the quarter finals." he added and remembered he had a tournament to run. "Oh, that's right. We should continue those." he said and raised his mic. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the third round of the quarter finals!" He walked forward. "Between...Ma Junior!" he indicated Piccolo. "And...Vegeta!" Him, too, as they took to the ring. The latter had an arrogant smirk and had his arms folded, while the former had a small frown.

"Don't think I'll make this easy for you." Piccolo told him.

"Of course you will." Vegeta replied, turning Super Saiyan and Piccolo only narrowed his eyes more, not giving him the satisfaction of getting more of a reaction from him.

"And you just told him we're having a good time." Gohan told Goku.

"Yeah. About that...I don't think Piccolo's gonna like _his_ fight very much." Goku admitted.

"Does he even _like_ anything?" Videl asked and both Goku and Gohan had to think about it, with neither of them having an answer, before the Announcer started the match.

"Fighters are you ready?" Not even getting a nod, he assumed they were. "And…begin!" He swiped with his hands. Piccolo flew up, placing his index and middle-fingers to his temple. Vegeta's eyes briefly widened, before he smirked even deeper, only to be surprised when Piccolo fired two beams from his eyes, instead of his Special Beam Cannon. He narrowly avoided it, stepping back to dodge a right-handed chop from Piccolo, as the latter appeared from above, taking a small chunk out of the concrete floor, where he hit. His momentum would have normally had him lean into the attack to drive his hand further in, adding more force, while leaving his free hand behind. However, as strong as his attack was, he deliberately paced himself to do it slower, which allowed him to instantly attack, as he knelt, with an elongated left hand, shooting it out, to grab Vegeta by his face, wiping the smirk off of it. He reeled him into his left knee, driving it into his stomach, still holding onto him and followed up with a right-knee, in the same spot. Vegeta powered up, pushing him away, quickly losing his calm.

"Why you-...!" He was cut off, as he had to swat Piccolo's turban to the side, while the latter got rid of his padded-cape, dropping it and disappearing to attack Vegeta, who had to block his blow before his cape even hit the floor. Piccolo kept up the effort Vegeta was not expecting, fighting on par with him for several minutes.

"Piccolo's in better form than ever." Tien commented, as Vegeta was having a surprisingly annoying amount of difficulty dealing with him. "I remember he went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, before the Cell Games and it looks like he kept up the training since then."

"Yeah. He definitely didn't slack off." Gohan said. "Like me." he added, with some embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Gohan! You made up for it, like, I don't know how many times over!" Goku cheered him up, not really able to do the math for how many times stronger Gohan had become, since.

"Right. I sat still, while an old Kai danced around me for hours." he groaned at the awkward memory.

"Hey, it sure payed off!" Goku exclaimed, as Vegeta flew up, putting some distance between him and Piccolo, who considered it a good opportunity to scatter dozens of energy blasts, half of which he aimed at Vegeta to keep him moving. He spread his arms, reading himself, as Vegeta began to suspect what he was up to, when he saw the orbs of energy were simply floating in the air around him. Piccolo's eyes flashed, but rather than firing another pair of energy beams, as Vegeta thought he was, he caused an explosion at Vegeta's location, which the latter had no choice but to bare, while Piccolo hurled all the blasts he had at him, in a Guided Scattershot. An angry scream came from Vegeta, as he lit up, cloths scorched in spots and skin red in places, but no more than his face. He was growling like a beast.

"Enough!" he roared. "I will not tolerate this any longer! I'm done humoring you, Namek!" he yelled at Piccolo, who finally smirked. He got the most he could out of the fight, before Vegeta powered up as much as he could in his Super Saiyan form, without taking it a step further. After all, Piccolo knew, as well, the odds were never in his favor.

"Do your worst!" he told him, goadingly and gained more altitude to get above him, before the latter could have completely lost his temper and started firing energy blasts at him without considering all the people around. Vegeta charged at him and with every attack Piccolo had less success of blocking him. He withstood the first few dozen flurries, before Vegeta powered through his defense and started connecting with his fists and feet to Piccolo's upper arms, abdomen and face. He could no longer effectively shield any part of himself, as Vegeta steadily pummeled and pushed him down, towards the ground, then kicked him, hard, when they were a dozen feet off, making him crash into it.

"Ohhh! Ma Junior hits the ground! I'm afraid that's the match, folks! And the winner is...Vegeta!" came the declaration and Vegeta reverted to normal, as he touched the floor, amidst roaring applause. He walked off without a word, but also, without a satisfied smile and went inside the building, as Piccolo got to his feet, harder than he thought he would. He leapt into the air to land in front of the others with his cape and turban summoned back on.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, with a small smile.

"Better than Vegeta's ego!" Krillin commented. "And he still have to fight Goku." he pointed out.

"Well, I had _my_ fun." Piccolo flatly stated, folding his arms and everyone stared at him in surprise, until he smiled.

"Hey, Goku, wanna use your Instant Transmission and go to King Yamma to see if Hell had frozen over?" Krillin joked.

"I'm pretty sure that would be an improvement." Videl said.

"Actually, it's not hot, at all, down there." Goku told her. "I never even saw any fires. Except for the barbecue that Guz and Mez made." Goku recalled and both Videl and Beranise stared at him. The Announcer, too, until he snapped out of it, shaking himself and turning back to the audience, remembering he had a tournament and to not let himself get too deep into their world, for the sake of his own sanity.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the final round of the quarter finals!" he exclaimed and glanced back at Goku, who looked at Buu and they both nodded, stepping forward. "We have the mighty...Mr. Buu! And our old friend, Goku!" he said, as both of them walked out and into the ring.

"Looks like we're gonna have a rematch! Huh, Buu?" Goku told Buu, as they took their places in the ring.

"Mmh-hmhmhmmm." Buu laughed, internally, as he nodded.

"Ready…and…go!"

"This should be familiar." Goku told Buu and turned Super Saiyan. "One!" he exclaimed, then went Super Saiyan 2. "Two!" he said. "And...!" He started powering up, screaming for a few seconds and his hair grew out. He released a wave of energy. "Three." he said, in a lower, rougher voice. Buu smiled from ear to ear, happy to play.

"Goku is strong guy, again! Buu have fun!" he exclaimed.

"You and I both. Let's go, Buu!" Goku told him with a smirk and they clashed. Though their fight was not as intense as the one Gohan had with him, it went on for longer, as Goku was steadily burning the energy he had left to sustain his Super Saiyan 3 form. He knew full well, as did most of the others, that Buu would not feel fatigued, as he would simply regenerate mid-fight. But it did not seem to matter for him, since he could have ended the fight, by putting in a little more effort, at any time. The increase in power he received after their near-death struggles with the different forms of Majin Buu, not only made him stronger than he was when they first fought, it even made him strong enough to fight evenly with Gohan.

Gohan was watching Beranise out of the corner of his eyes to see her reaction to his father's different stages of power and to Buu's own unique well of energy. She was, indeed, unsurprised by the first form, but she narrowed her eyes as she, again, witnessed the other transformations.

"What's that big pink guy?" Gohan raised a brow when she asked, after several minutes of silent observation.

"You mean what's he made of or his energy?" Gohan asked.

"Both. Kinda." Beranise replied. She seemed to be straining her eyes to try and follow the flurry of blows each fighter was delivering to the other, admittedly without much success.

"Well...to tell you the truth, none of us can really tell, either." Gohan told her and she disappointedly grimaced, as she continued to watch, arms folded.

"Your dad is stronger, right?" Videl asked. "But, it looks like he's holding back. Why isn't he fighting him with everything he's got?"

"I think he _is_." Gohan pointed out.

"Huh?" Videl did not understand.

"He seems to be having sport with Buu." Supreme Kai noted.

"Both of them are just having fun, at this point." Gohan agreed. "Plus, my dad used up a lot of his energy in _our_ fight. Most of it, I'd say."

"He's doing it on purpose." Piccolo figured it out and all, except Gohan and Vegeta turned towards him. "So, when he fights Vegeta he wouldn't be able to use that form, even if he needed to." he explained and all glanced at Vegeta to see his glare was not any deeper than it usually was, which could have only meant he also realized the same, perhaps even sooner. "He wants to give him a fair fight." Piccolo added and Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"He's losing energy with every minute." Tien said. "It's almost unbelievable someone can even run out of so much power. But if he does, then how will he win?"

"Good question." Gohan said. "They didn't really talk about Buu taking a fall. If dad wants to win they have to come up with something, soon or he's gonna have to hurt Buu, a little, to force him to the ground. And that's just feels kinda wrong, even if he can take a hit."

"Bet your dad could make him bounce right out of the stadium." Krillin snickered.

"Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed. He wondered how his father will end the fight, as he watched him smile all throughout the non-stop exchange of blows.

Their fight also turned into a training session and nothing more serious. The audience seemed to love every long minute of it and so did the Announcer, who was getting reports of record-breaking ratings from all sources.

"I can't even see what they're doing!" Yamcha folded his arms, disappointed.

"Me neither." Trunks said, also beginning to get bored by a fight they could not follow.

After a few more minutes, Buu suddenly stopped and Goku halted in his attack, as well.

"Something wrong?" he asked Buu, who was feeling his belly.

"Buu hungry!" he said and Goku blinked then smiled, letting out a laugh.

"I understand how that feels. So, whaddoyou wanna do, Buu?"

"Buu had fun! Buu done fighting!" Buu replied.

"Alright. But, one of us has to lose the fight, first. And we both know I don't want that to be me." Goku smirked at him and Buu understood his meaning.

"Mhm. Mhm. Buu have plan! Goku hit Buu like ball and Buu fall down." Buu explained, as if it was the simplest solution.

"Are...you sure?" Goku raised a non-existent brow.

"Mhm. Mhm." Buu nodded, twice.

"Alright, then. But, we have to make it look convincing for all the people. Whaddaya say we fight a little more and when I give the word it'll be _that_ attack?" Goku proposed.

"Okay." Buu agreed with it and they continued to fight, with their whole plotting taking no more than a minute, which kept the audience from getting upset with the lack of action. They sparred for a few more minutes, and Goku prepared to strike.

"Now!" he said, loud enough for Buu to hear and hit him square in his belly. He plummeted towards the ground and bounced off of it, like a beach ball, rebounding from the wall of the stands, towards the gathering hall and landed in front of the Announcer and the other fighters, who stared at the still smiling Buu. Goku, too, blinked in surprise, not having pictured it quite the way it happened. The Announcer carefully approached Buu.

"Uh...m...Mr. Buu...are you...okay?" he worriedly asked.

"Buu lost. Buu hit ground." Buu stated.

"Uh...well, yes. You're, uh, out of bounds. It's a...it's a ring-out." he told him and regained his composure, raising his mic. "It's a ring-out, ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted. "The winner is...Goku!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards him. Goku landed back in the ring and reverted to normal, then walked back.

"You okay, Buu?" he asked.

"Buu okay. Buu really hungry. Buu go eat, now!" Buu petted his stomach and walked off.

"H-hey! Hold on, Buu!" Mr. Satan hurried after him. "I'll call the kitchen staff and have a whole table ready. Okay, buddy?" They heard him tell Buu, as his voice receded.

"Now, we'll take a short intermission and be back with the semi-finals!" the Announcer told the audience, then turned back to Goku and the others.

"Well, you heard it. Take five, everyone!" he smilingly told them. "'Cause knowing you guys, the next two matches will kick things up a notch, if that's even possible." he added and went to review the incoming reports from the aides. 18 caught Beranise looking at her, not with her seemingly usual playful smirk, but as if she was trying to analyze her. And without success, judging by her uncertain expression. Beranise turned to face away from her and 18 looked up as Goku approached Beranise

"Hey, so did you ever meet any other Saiyans or other strong fighters out there? I'm really excited that maybe there could be even stronger guys...and, uh, _girls,_ out there." he added, remembering he was talking to one. Gohan approached 18 and Krillin, as Beranise turned to reply to Goku.

"No, on the other Saiyans. But, then again, I _was_ convinced all of them went with the planet and all stragglers were tracked down and killed by Frieza's men. And it depends on what you call _strong_. I've never met anyone I couldn't beat. Or not at first, anyway." Beranise lightly shrugged, but did not say whether or not the kind of power she sensed since making her way to Earth was the highest she ever felt. "And I'm guessing neither did you." she added, possibly hinting she thought Goku's was, indeed, the strongest.

"Ahh, you'd be surprised." Goku said, hands on his hips. "We met a lot of guys, who were always stronger, at first. And we couldn't always prepare for them by training. We had to push ourselves past our limit, every time, to beat those kind of guys. Or girls." He glanced at 18 and Beranise noted it with a suspicious look.

"Hey, 18, whaddoyou think?" Gohan quietly asked her, glancing at Beranise, then back at her, as Videl joined them.

"I don't know." 18 phlegmatically replied. "I can't sense power-levels, so it's pointless for me to think anything."

"Wait, how come you can't sense power-levels?" Videl asked and both Krillin and Gohan suddenly became nervous, not wanting to reply.

"Uh...well..." Gohan trailed off, looking at Krillin, then at 18, whose resting face had not changed.

"Y-you see, 18 is...uh..." Krillin looked at her, as if he was asking for permission to say anything more on the matter. "Um..."

"I'm an Android." 18 flatly stated, arms folded.

"An-droid..." Videl slowly repeated, unsure what the term meant, apart from some fiction she heard.

"It means she's...part machine. And part human." Gohan put it simply.

"Mostly human." 18 pointed out. "And the guy who _made_ me..." she emphasized the word to make it clear had considerable resentment. "Forgot to include the ability to sense energy."

"It's why she is unable to tell a person's power-level." Gohan said. "Upside is, they can't tell hers, either." he added and looked at Beranise, along with 18, as she and Goku were looking their way.

 _Tien and Piccolo could demonstrate the limits of their skills, while the short end of the stick was drawn for Krillin. The Z-Fighters finally caught a glimpse of Beranise's power, while all along Goku planned to use up some of his own, through his fight with Gohan and Buu, so he could fight on even grounds with Vegeta. Now, it is time for the showdown between two deadly women, neither of who can sense the other's energy. How will Beranise be able to keep up with Android 18, without those trusted senses? And how will 18 tell if she is outmatched or not? More limits will be tested, next time, on Dragon Ball Z!_


	5. Beyond the Legend

**05 – Beyond the Legend**

"Man, this tournament's been intense!" Yamcha commented, leaning back from the edge of his seat.

"Sure brings back memories!" Bulma turned to say.

"Yeah. They were pretty exciting in the old days. And back then a Kamehameha battle didn't even shake the ring, never mind the whole planet. And these guys weren't even fighting that seriously." Yamcha recalled.

"So, who do you think will win the next match? 18 is fighting that Saiyan woman." Bulma pointed out.

"I don't know." Yamcha folded his arms, leaning forward to look down at the two women in front of the gathering hall. "She was definitely holding back against Tien. I can't tell what her full power is, yet. But, I know how tough 18 is. She could beat Vegeta, before all the training he got in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he was already a Super Saiyan, then, so..." he trailed off on his assessment.

"Is mommy going to lose?" Marron asked.

"Nah. I'd say your mom's got a pretty good chance of winning." Yamcha told her.

"Unless she's a Super Saiyan." Bulma quietly said.

"Oh, come on! What're the chances of that?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Well, two out of two Saiyans we've known _are_. Five out of five, if we count the kids." Bulma replied.

"Hey, you know, heh..." Yamcha let out a slightly nervous laugh, as he started. "I wonder what it would be like to have a half-Saiyan kid. Eh...heh heh..." he said.

"Yeah. I don't think you have a chance there, stud." Bulma told him, looking towards Beranise.

"Yeah. I kinda got that." Yamcha admitted.

"At least, they won't be dragged away to fight any _wizards_ this time." Chi Chi spoke. "Goku can finally get the prize money. All he has to do is pretend to lose to Mr. Satan and get the money, later, like 18 did, the last time." She sounded certain.

"Well, let's just hope he's a better actor than Buu." Yamcha told her.

"He can't exactly over-sell it and bounce outta the ring." Oolong pointed out.

"Hey, who says Goku is going to win?" Bulma challengingly turned towards Chi Chi, threatening to repeat what happened at the last tournament.

"I do." Chi Chi held up her head.

"Just you, huh?" Bulma provoked her and Chi Chi growled at her, pressing close to her face.

"Not this, again." Yamcha exclaimed. "Well, I learned my lesson, the last time." he said and leaned back with a smile, putting his hands behind his head and laced his fingers, not interfering.

Meanwhile in the dining hall, Buu contently sat in front of a stacked table, dipping into every food, as Hercule sat with him, helping himself to some of it. They were watching the television set, as the Announcer's voice came on.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to the World Martial Arts Tournament! I hope you refilled those buckets with popcorn and made it to the restrooms and back, because...it's time to begin...the semi-finals!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, boy. If 18 can't beat that woman, I'll have to fight her!" Hercule swallowed a lump in his throat. "And if she can, eeiii, then I'll have to fight _her_." He realized neither of those possibilities were good for his physical well-being and it soon occurred to him, one was potentially worse. "But, 18 would throw the fight. Right? She knows I'm not really as strong as any of them. So, she would let me win. But, that other woman. She doesn't know! What if she wins? And she's even stronger than 18!? And she comes after me!" he panicked, as Buu happily gorged himself.

"The first match in the semi-finals will be another battle between two tough as nails ladies-...!" the Announcer began.

"Ah-hem!" Beranise objected to being called one, arms folded.

"Uh...women...?" the Announcer attempted to correct himself, off-mic, but got a small glare, to try harder, not only from Beranise, but from 18, as he looked at her. "Warrior women!" he rephrased, raising a fist, managing to make it sound less like a correction. "Give it up for...#18 and Beranise!" he gestured, as 18 unfolded her arms and began walking. Beranise stood still, waiting for her, then walked with 18, into the ring, taking one more side-glance at her that 18 did not miss. They faced each other, with 18 assuming a more battle-ready stance than her usual nonchalant arm-folding and Beranise did the same, without her usual smile.

"Ready...! And...begin!" The gong was struck, but Beranise did not move and 18 had a feeling why.

"What's the matter?" she asked her, slightly provocatively and Beranise let her arms down, with a small frown. "Fine, then." 18 said and attacked. Beranise placed her left foot forward and barely caught her right fist that she aimed at her abdomen and she felt her left wrist hurting some, from the force of her punch. She was expecting 18 to immediately follow up with her left hand, which the latter did raise, but instead, she used her right foot to kick Beranise's front foot out, tripping her. 18 was fast enough to raise her right leg back up, pull Beranise up with the hand the latter was still gripping and kick her square in the stomach with the soles of her foot, sending her flying to the edge of the ring, where Beranise stopped herself, placing her right hand on her stomach. She saw something from the corner of her eye, to her left, while she also noted with alarm that 18 was not even standing where she was a moment ago. She snapped her head to the side to see her standing next to her.

Beranise immediately swiped at her with her right hand, only to hit empty air, as 18 vanished to move behind her, where she caught Beranise's left elbow, who instinctively protected herself. Not being able to actually sense 18, she still reacted to a possible attack from the back, of which she could have been wrong about. 18's eyes briefly widened at the immediate attack, when she stopped it using both hands, as Beranise drove her elbow into her palm, struggling to push her back. 18 stepped back with a vanishing move, letting Beranise tumble forward with the force she was exerting and into 18's elbow, who dashed back to hit her in the stomach, not any lighter than before. Beranise let out a sick groan, as if she was going to hurl, but she was either not winded from the hit or she fought through it, as she grabbed 18's arm, past her elbow.

She pulled on it, not to try and bring her closer, already realizing 18's physical strength, but to pull herself in for a head-butt. It drew blood as it tore the skin on her forehead, hurting her more than it did 18, who only stumbled backwards one step. It was enough for Beranise to let go with her right hand, bend down, under 18's left-arm, grab it and pull it over her left shoulder. She put it in a stiff lock between the back of her neck and left-hand, while she elbowed 18 in her right-side, as hard as she could, facing in the same direction. She got three strikes in with her right, before 18 had enough and pulled her arm out of her lock, using her superior strength, by grabbing the hand Beranise's was holding hers with. She pulled it up and moved behind her, holding it, making Beranise twist outwards, with her back to her, arcing it to lessen the pain. It only multiplied when 18 punched her in the lower-back, making her cry out. Then, she hit her, again and again.

The fourth time was a miss, as Beranise lifted her feet off the floor to float, flipped backwards to get above 18, with her arm no longer in a twist. 18 was still holding on to it, so Beranise fired a blast at her that 18 shielded her face from with her left-hand and reached through the blast to catch the right foot Beranise brought down on her head. She gritted her teeth, out of frustration, immediately kicking with her left leg, when her right was stopped, stomping on 18's upper right arm, causing her to let go of her hand, but not from pain. 18 yanked on her leg, pulling her down and punched her in the stomach, harder than ever, with her free hand, making Beranise cough up blood, before she viciously kicked 18 in the chest and herself away from her, free of her infernal and surprising powerful grasp, the source of which she could not tell. Neither of them was even a little short of breath, as one could not really be, giving her energy was infinite, by design. And their whole scuffle had not lasted for even a minute.

"What an opening!" the Announcer commented. "It sure looked like a rough start for Beranise." he added, more quietly, but still in the mic. Beranise whipped him with her eyes and he involuntarily jerked back, thinking a look from her could tear his head off, even from a distance. She quickly turned her full attention back at 18, who could have easily taken the opportunity to attack.

" _What_ are you?" Beranise asked her and 18 lifted her head, slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back, with a barely noticeable smile, of which her tone had more of.

"Oh, don't be coy!" Beranise replied, more seriously. "You _know_ I can't sense any energy from you! I wanna know why! No one can suppress their energy to the point where it can't be sensed and still have this much left to fight with."

"Maybe I'm just really good at that." 18 danced around the subject.

"Fine!" Beranise exclaimed, raised both hands, balled her fists and a white aura burst from her as she powered up, squaring her jaw, without the usual screaming or even teeth-grinding. 18's expression changed from her passive coyness to a small, slightly cautious frown, as Beranise's energy flared, likely reaching its absolute limit and the glow died down. She noticed the uncertain look 18 suddenly had, seeing she was less relaxed. "Huh. You can't sense _my_ energy, either, can you?" she asked her, with a smirk and 18's subtle glare confirmed her suspicion. "Let's rock that boat!" Beranise exclaimed, saying they were in the same one, with neither one of them being able to tell how strong the other was.

She flashed towards 18, considerably faster than before and 18 took a defensive stance, readying herself for the unknown, but when Beranise was a mere feet away from her, she stopped and leapt back, into the air and screamed an energy blast at her. 18's eyes widened in surprise and she shielded herself with her arms, as the attack pushed her back a feet or two, along the floor. Beranise's almost instant right fist, in the middle of her crossed arms, pushed her back another, which might have been even more if 18 had not braced herself for such a follow-up attack and the knees that came after. Left and right, then a punch with the left hand, all of which added half a foot to her slide backwards and she was getting closer to the edge of the ring. Videl glanced at the others to see if they worried for her and while all of them were closely watching every move, none of them had alarm writ neither large nor small on their faces. Not even Krillin. From their lack of concern, she could only guess that however much Beranise had raised her power level, it still posed no real danger for 18, who blocked a few more attacks, before she uncrossed her arms to get a tight hold of a right fist, then a left. Beranise gritted her teeth as 18 began pushing her back, with a lot less effort than she had to make 18 move.

Beranise suddenly pulled, rather than pushed, yanking 18 along, as she dropped to her back and kicked her in the stomach, upwards, with both soles. 18 did not let go, however. From her horizontal position, she brought herself back down to stomp on Beranise, hitting the concrete with her knee, where Beranise's abdomen would have been, if the latter had not pulled her legs further up. She wrapped them around 18's neck from the front and attempted to drag her back down, but the latter stood up with her, letting go of Beranise's hands to grip her thighs as they tightened around her neck and head. Many in the audience, including most of the Z-Fighters stared at the – amongst other things – awkward position, as 18 stood on the floor of the ring with her head between Beranise's thighs. The latter let out a deep, rumbling laugh, as she grinned down at her slightly flustered face.

"Oh, don't let go _now_!" she teasingly dared her, then leaned and flipped backwards with her, slamming 18 back-first into the ground, who made no sound. Beranise was nearly parallel with her and attempted to fly to the other side of the ring, when 18 grabbed her legs, above the ankle.

"Uh-Aah!" Beranise let out a surprised yelp as she was dragged back, to be face to unfazed face with 18, sudden feeling the latter's knee in her stomach, for the umpteenth time. "Ugh!" Beranise groaned, reflexively moving her hands to the hurt spot, but 18 grabbed both of them, pulling them out to the side. She quickly reconsidered, let go of her left-wrists and leaned under her to grab her right leg, preventing her from using flight to twist around and escape, as she did the last time. She had Beranise in an almost defenseless hold, by her right-wrist and left-ankle.

"This is gonna hurt." Gohan stated and 18 kicked Beranise in the stomach, with the sole of her right-foot, then blocked a kick from her free leg, with her knee. She punched her in the same spot and took hold of her hand again, as Beranise punched back, with her free-hand, hitting 18 in the side of her cheeks, to no effect. 18 started alternating between punches and kicks to Beranise's stomach, who could only block every other attack, with her free hand and leg, then every third, then every forth, with less and less effective strength. Videl winced, along with the Announcer and some of the audience, including Bulma, Chi Chi and Yamcha, as she became completely defenseless. As much as they rooted for 18, they could imagine the other woman's pain, particularly when she coughed up blood from the last harder hit, onto 18's face. The latter did not appreciate it much and kicked her to the side, then stood, wiping the offending fluid off her face. Beranise was panting on her hands and knees and slowly, shakily stood, holding her stomach, as a trail of blood ran from her mouth.

"You're _pretty strong_!" she told 18. "Heh. Emphasis on both." she added, catching her breath, but her compliment only earned her a less-than-amused furrowing of her brows from 18. "How did these guys beat you?" she wondered, out loud. "That Goku said they had to push 'emselves to beat some people and the way he looked at you, you were one of them. So, all the power I sensed from them has gotta be more than what _you_ got. What'd it take for 'em to surpass something like you?" she asked.

"Some _thing_?" 18 seemed to have taken exception to the word.

"Eh-heh." Beranise exhaled a small laugh. "You're a tough little _thing_." she clarified and 18's expression softened, as she was, at least, sure the woman was not insulting her in any way, even unwittingly.

"They had to turn into Super Saiyans." Beranise's eyes flashed from surprise and she narrowed them. "Even that wasn't enough, at first. Ask Vegeta." 18 folded her arms, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Wait...you mean the whole yellow-hair is...a _Super Saiyan_?" Beranise asked.

"You didn't know?" 18 raised a brow, finding it strange.

"Well, when I heard Frieza was destroyed by the _legendary_ Super Saiyan, I thought it was supposed to be _the_ legendary Super Saiyan, not _a_ one!" Beranise explained her confusion. "Also..." she continued, with a smile creeping on her face. "I didn't wanna be _too_ full of myself and think I'd become some legend." She leveled her gaze at an alarmed 18, clenched her fists, taking a wider stance and erupted with a yellow aura. Her hair spiked, with two bangs hanging halfway down in front of her eyes. "But, wait..." Beranise spoke. "You said this wasn't enough, at first. So just to make sure." She screamed and a gale-force wind began blowing from her and all members of the audience covered behind the person sitting in front of them. Parents shielded their children. Bulma and Chi Chi hugged Trunks and Goten closer, as Yamcha crouched to do the same to Marron, Puar, Oolong and Chiaotzu. Master Roshi tried to find shelter between the cleavage of a woman next to him, only to get slapped back into his seat and the only thing that was spinning more than his head was his beard, as it whipped and twisted in the wind.

"Not good." Gohan stated, as Videl took shelter behind him. The whirlwind dissipated with another blow of energy and in its center stood Beranise, literally pulsing with a yellow glow.

"Oh, no." Krillin said with dread.

"Oh, wow!" Bulma exclaimed, seeing the Super female-specimen of the Saiyan race.

"Oh, no!" Yamcha sounded like Krillin.

"What?" Bulma turned to look behind her, at Yamcha. "So, she's a Super Saiyan. You guys told me 18 totally beat Vegeta when he was one."

"Yeah. At first!" Yamcha pointed out. "But, this is a level _way_ above that! She's... "

"…just as strong as you were, when you fought Cell." Piccolo told Goku. The latter nodded with a smile, arms folded.

"Mhm." Goku agreed. Videl glanced from Piccolo to him, then at Gohan, as she stepped out from behind the latter.

"Iiiieeee!" Mr. Satan nearly had a heart-attack in his chair, while Buu had a wide, open smile, with a joyous laugh.

"It was the refined state of your Super Saiyan form, as I understand." Supreme Kai stated. "All of its potential brought forth."

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "Took us almost a _year_ of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Right Gohan?"

"Right." he nodded.

"You got a name for it?" Videl asked.

"Not really." Goku shrugged.

"Well, we were fighting Cell in his perfect form, with it, so..." Gohan pointed out.

"So, then..." Supreme Kai followed his idea. "Referring to it as a Perfect Super Saiyan, should be appropriate."

"Sounds _perfect_." Videl joked. "But what does that mean for 18? Does she still have a chance to win?"

"I'm afraid not." Gohan shook his head. "She stood no chance against Cell when he was in his first form and he had one more between _that_ and his final form. Sorry, but…the tournament's over for her." he added, glancing at Krillin, who was crestfallen. After his comment to Goku, Piccolo decided to warn 18, while the others carried on their conversation about the form that was going to be the end of her run.

"Figures..." 18 muttered to herself, after Beranise finished transforming.

"18...18, can your hear me?" She blinked, recognizing Piccolo's voice, in her head, but when she turned to look at him, his mouth was not even moving. "I'm speaking telepathically." he noted and 18 wondered what he could have possibly wanted that he needed to talk to her in such a bizarre way. "Listen, since you can't sense energy, I thought you should know, she's on the same level Goku was, when he fought Cell. And between him, Vegeta, Cell's earlier forms and your brother, you know what that means for you." he explained. 18 gritted her teeth and subtly nodded in understanding at Piccolo, which Beranise did not follow, thinking it was a reassuring nod to her pint-sized husband, down to the side and did not think there was more to the gesture. She noticed 18 became visibly shaken and seemed to have lost confidence, when she saw her new form, which she tried to hide, putting on a meaner face.

"Tag!" 18 heard Beranise say and she raised a delicate brow, only to be shocked when she appeared in front of her, in less than a blink of an eye, arms and legs spread in the air. Gohan narrowed his eyes. Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta and Videl all widened their eyes, along with Yamcha, Trunks and Goten, from the sudden move. "You're it!" Beranise exclaimed and latched onto her. She squeezed once, eliciting a painful cry from 18, then another one, as she tested her. Beranise's heated, grinning face was an inch away from hers and 18 tried to head-butt her, but Beranise pulled her head back. 18 bared her teeth and thrashed around, turning red in the face, which deepened as the hold she was in slowly began to tighten. She screamed, in frustration, trying with all her power to overcome her.

"Mommy!" Beranise perked up at the small voice crying to the blonde in her grasp. She spotted the teary-eyed little girl with the pigtails and immediately let go of 18, leaping back to let her breath. The latter was surprised by the move and felt numb in her limp arms and upper body, shakily standing, as she found her daughter's face.

"Wow! You're a mom!?" Beranise asked in surprise. "Why didn't say so? I'm not gonna rough someone up in front of their own kid!" she added, hands on her hips. "I don't like hurting pretty things. Unless they have it coming, of course." She shrugged. "But, you don't. Really." she stated, cocking her to the side. 18 found her statement that she did not have it coming to her to be strange. Considering she did not exactly take it easy on her. "So, what to do?" Beranise put her hand to her chin. "I know!" she exclaimed and rushed 18, from her left and grabbed her by the shoulders, vanishing with her. She appeared right in front of Marron, much to the shock of everyone else around her.

"You! Move!" she told Yamcha, who scurried back. Beranise placed 18 on the seat, then slowly bent down to Marron. "See! Mommy's okay. No one's hurting her. We were just playing." she told her in a sweet voice, then careful picked her up and put her in 18's lap, who gaped at her. "There you go!" she lightly booped Marron on the nose and vanished to appear at the stairs of the ring, arms folded. Everyone dumbly stared at her.

"Well?" she turned to the Announcer, who needed a second to gather himself.

"Um...Beranise is...the winner?" he meekly said, barely audible even in the microphone.

"Hmm?" Beranise put a hand to her ear and the Announcer repeated with more voice, as she folded her arms.

"Beranise _is_ the _winner_!" he raised a fist, with the proper enthusiasm. Members of the audience slowly began clapping, looking back and forth between her and the opponent she seated with the latter's child.

"Mommy, did you lose?" Marron asked 18.

"Yes. But, don't worry." 18 placated her. "We weren't really fighting. Like she said. We were...just playing." she added, even though it was not entirely true. She had been toying with Beranise, rather roughly, before the latter transformed.

Still in her Super Saiyan form, Beranise unfolded her arms, stepped off the stairs and floated in front of Krillin, making him take a step backwards. She put her hands on her hips and leaned down to be on face-level with him.

"You lucky-...Hey, what animal you say here?" she pulled back to ask the others.

"Dog." Gohan stated, with a smile, arms folded.

"What's that?" Beranise did not know.

"A four-legged, furry mammal." Gohan gave a brief description. Beranise acknowledged it and leaned back down to Krillin.

"You lucky-...Wait!" she looked at Gohan, again, without straightening back up. "Do you have a word for someone who's _clearly_..." She turned to Krillin. "Not wearing the pants in a relationship? Someone who'd get beaten up in a fight?" She pressed closer, as Krillin leaned further back, with a frown.

"Actually, one word for it is _under_ dog." Gohan told her.

"That's convenient." Beranise thought and grinned at Krillin. "You lucky little underdog!" she told him. "Emphasis on all _three_." she quickly added. "How did you catch _that_ , huh?" She turned her head to look towards 18, then back at him. "What's your secret?"

"My winning personality?" Krillin smugly offered one possibility.

"Cheeky monkey!" She looked down at him, as she stood erect. "Wait, that's _me_!" she corrected herself with a smile.

"Time for the next match, people!" the Announcer stepped up. "Goku, are you ready?" he asked him and Goku extended his arm and laced his fingers, stretching with his palms facing out.

"You bet!" he replied and looked back, towards the gathering room, where Vegeta stood in the doorway, smirking, before he started walking their way.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! Time for the final round of the semi-finals!" the Announcer began to say. "We have Goku...! And Vegeta...!"

"Oh, boy." Bulma sighed, while the kids looked ecstatic.

"This is it." Tien stated, after Vegeta passed him. The latter made eye-contact with Beranise as he walked by her.

"N-not _those_ two, again!" Hercule was shaking, as he watched the broadcast.

"I hate to say it, but we could probably use Babidi right now." Gohan spoke. Supreme Kai and Kibito turned to him in surprise. "He could transport the ring to an empty planet." Gohan added.

"Yeah. Before _this one_ turns into one." Krillin uneasily said.

"Supreme Kai, do you know someone who could create some kind of barrier around the ring?" Gohan asked and Beranise raised a brow at the title by which Gohan addressed him.

"I'm afraid not." came the reply. "Though, I'm certain even Vegeta will be more careful, this time."

"Maybe we should take cover, anyway." Videl was not any less concerned.

"I'll cover you." Beranise appeared in front of her, arms folded, hip-bumping Gohan out of the way and blocking the view of the fight. Videl took a step back, surprised by her sudden appearance. She glanced at Gohan, then back at Beranise, giving her an entirely unintimidating glare.

"Ready...!?" Beranise turned her head to look at the fight, from the corner of her eye, as Videl leaned to the side to see from her. Goku and Vegeta smirked at each other, turning Super Saiyan, at the same time. "Begin!" Then, Super Saiyan 2 and Beranise turned towards the fight.

"Vegeta has surpassed the power I felt from him, when he still had Babidi's mark on him." Piccolo stated, gauging his energy.

"You mean, before he…" Gohan stopped in his mentioning of the man's sacrifice against the still evil Buu.

"Yeah." Piccolo quietly stated.

"Vegeta becoming a good guy just might be the hardest thing to believe." Tien joked, as they watched the latter stare Goku down with an almost wicked grin.

"Well…" Gohan could argue.

"Yeah. I'm exaggerating a little." Tien admitted.

"He sure changed, since we met." Gohan said. "You didn't hear him back when I was fighting Cell, after he nearly killed him." Gohan remembered Vegeta's genuine apology to him. "Then Babidi almost made him lose himself, again."

A shockwave exploded from the center of the ring, as Goku and Vegeta vanished, then appeared in it, hands locked. They started pushing against each other, without either of the making the other budge even an inch. Both lit up, raising their power, then after some more straining, broke their lock by kicking away from and hitting each other with their knees, floating a few feet above the ring. They turned sideways and Vegeta immediately made a thrust with his left-leg, but Goku blocked it with his right forearm. Vegeta pulled his leg back, while turning to kick with his right, from the side that Goku avoided by pushing it further along, with his left hand, making Vegeta almost face backwards, while he turned further in. Vegeta, not leaving that opening for him, turned even more to spun around with a left elbow that he slammed into Goku's right knee, who attempted to kick his blindside, but smirked all the way, as he was not surprised, nor disappointed that Vegeta countered him. Goku kicked with his left knee and Vegeta raised his left knee to block, ascending a feet or two. He attempted to kick with his right knee, but Goku brought his left elbow down to stop it, as they steadily climbed higher in the air, somewhat reminiscent of their first battle.

"So, when did you reach this form?" Gohan asked Beranise, who still had not reverted to normal.

"Well, it was after I heard about Frieza. So, it's kinda why I didn't really think I was a Super Saiyan. How could I've been? When the word around was, he got defeated by one." Beranise replied, arms folded, as he watched the fight.

"For all of us, it happened when we were under a lot of emotional distress. Some of us just lost someone. For others it was the only way to stay alive." Beranise glanced at him from the corner of her eye, to see he was also still watching the fight. "My dad explained that it came from a need and not a desire." He lowered his gaze. "And we all needed the power to fight on. But, we couldn't just bring it to the surface, at will. Not at first. The first time, it had to happen out of…anger or…desperation. It was not enough to just simply want it." Gohan looked up, again, following his father's and Vegeta's movement, as they went higher with every attack.

"Woah. Deep." Beranise said, with a slightly mocking tone and Gohan only gave her a small frown, sensing she was not really making light of his words, before turning back to the fight, the intensity of which grew the farther away it went from the stadium and the audience.

"Just wondering what was it for you." Gohan said, after a few moment.

"You mean my first time?" Beranise unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips. "Like, I'm gonna tell a _guy_ about that." She pretended to be offended. Gohan gave her an odd look, as did Videl. "It's personal." Beranise folded her arms, again, closing her eyes and turned her head away. She opened an eye to look at Videl. "I'd tell _her_ , though." She winked at her and Videl had an almost terrified look.

"I _meant_ the first time you transformed!" Gohan raised his voice, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, yeah." Beranise rolled her eyes. "It wasn't all that special. I wasn't fighting anyone like Frieza." Beranise said, watching the fight, as best she could, seeing zig-zagging dots create shockwaves as they clashed. She frowned at them, in annoyance.

"Then who?" Gohan asked, looking at her.

"It happened when I went back to my adoptive planet." Beranise replied.

"You said half of it was a garrison, full of military units." Gohan recalled.

" _Was._ " Beranise repeated. "They weren't strong. But razing and entire planet can take it outta you. Especially if you don't really wanna tear it apart. Only the people on it." she explained and the others stared, almost mortified, mostly because of her phrasing. Destroying a planet from orbit or just its surface, by turning everything into craters, continents into barren wastelands, while shooting its populace from afar, was one - relatively simple – thing, for people with such power. Fighting a planet-wide military made of several races, mostly hand-to-hand was a feat that was unheard of, for them. "Had to go up-close and personal, for a lot of it, just to spare the planet." Beranise added.

"You were hoping some other…peaceful race could have a fresh start there, one day." Gohan guessed that besides not wanting to destroy her planet, she also wanted to keep it habitable for a deserving race. Beranise did not reply to that, but continued, instead.

"I still had a quarter of it left, when I could barely fly anymore." She still saw it all in her head, as clear as if it happened yesterday.

Streams of blood mingled with machine-oil, running down on grassy hills, forking around fallen soldiers. Battered, twisted cadavers burned beyond recognition inside crushed war-machines. Foul fluids from the once living, as well as their otherwise inanimate contraptions, pooled to ignite, reeking hotter than actual Hell itself. Armored feet spattered them, trudging through, some running towards, others fleeing from wrath itself. A reckoning years in the coming, wrought by a single soul, from whose reach, they learned, there was no escape. She swooped from scorched skies, striking them down with the strength of a thousand hammers or with the heat of the sun. Her weary form took to the air, once more, tired eyes searching the hunting-grounds. But a hunter so worn, eventually became the hunted. Explosions clipped her wings.

"Got blown out of the sky by cannons." Beranise recounted when she laid face down, feeling the taste of a ravaged planet she could have called home, hearing its defilers surround her. Two armored hands grabbed her arms, holding her up, on her knees. She gazed into the faces of meager worms eager to serve a monster far worse than them. In their wicked eyes she saw their lord, the heartless tyrant, despite never having seen him in person. One of them, who was slightly higher up the food-chain than the rest, walked up with a large axe, telling the two men holding her to keep her in place, as he raised his weapon, intent on being her executioner.

"Was in bad shape. One of 'em was about to put a battle-axe to my face…." She could not stand, even if the two men weren't pressing down on her with all their strength. She could only see the planet, as it used to be in her mind's eye. Then she imagined countless others that were equally as beautiful. Until they were all set upon by the vermin, who were moments away from snuffing out the only remaining spark left by the people in the hope that one day it would turn into a cleansing flame, strong enough to rid the planet and all others from their evil. She could not let herself be extinguished. Not before she made all of them pay. Not until the planet that gave her a chance – despite what she was and what she was meant to do – was free. And not _after_. She had to live. She had to be strong enough to fight on. Dark clouds roiled, raining lighting down upon the battlefield, drawing the attention of all survivors, some who looked from the impending wrath of nature to her, seeing it was all a manifestation of the anger and power that was raging inside her, coming to the surface. Her cry, along with that of the countless innocents who had to suffer, carried around the planet as she stood, glowing golden. The two men let go of her in shock, looking at her yellow hair that flowed towards the sky and her piercing green-blue eyes. The men with the axe stared, before he mustered his courage and attacked in desperation to kill whatever she had become, swinging at her.

"He did attack me, after that." Beranise pointed to the scar across the bridge of her nose. "Didn't work." she added and their eyes widened. She recalled the fear the men had in theirs, as they stepped away from her. The one who attacked her pulled his weapon back. The blade drew blood that trickled down on both sides of her nose. He lowered and dropped his axe, unable to hold it with his trembling hands. "I don't even remember the first few minutes after that." she stated.

She flew into a blind rage. The remaining forces witnessed a pillar of light reach to the sky, heralding the end for them and their terror. "Couldn't exactly tell when I passed out, but I woke up on top of some rocks with no one alive around. Or on the whole planet, when I checked." she said and the others looked horrified. "It actually took me days to figure out what I did. And how to control it. Blonde really isn't my color, but I tried to keep it up, after. Thinking all that new power would slip away from me. A few years later, I got it down to a point where I could stay this way. But, I had enough of it. Tried keeping in a tail. Slick it back with some gel. Couldn't be bothered with it, anymore." She shrugged and the others gave her a skeptical look, not really believing her main concern was her hair-style and not the strain on her body.

Goku and Vegeta had not stopped, for a second, since their fight began. When they finally got tired of blocking each other's attacks, they decided to exchange blows to see who could take a hit better. Fists, feet and knees to face and stomach. Foreheads bashed together. Neither of them flinched, nor lost the smirk they had, either.

"Wow. Those two _really_ enjoy punching _each other_ , in particular." Beranise commented.

"You have no idea." Krillin quietly said.

"Too much testosterone. Or some _kink_. Mwhaha!" Beranise cracked herself up and a mortified look flashed across Gohan's face, at the word.

"Riiight. It looked like _you_ were enjoying yourself, even after you started coughing up blood." he told her.

"Depends on who I'm fighting." Beranise stated.

"Something tells me you wouldn't have liked it that much, if it wasn't 18." Videl said, turning away. "Or if it was a guy." She glanced at her from the corner of her eye, figuring it was what Beranise really meant and the latter smiled to herself.

"How long can they keep that up?" Tien asked. "Their power-levels barely dropped since they started."

"Ture. But my dad's did drop a little faster." Gohan pointed out. "I guess his strategy worked better than he planned."

"At least they won't fight to a standstill." Tien said.

"They will." Piccolo predicted. "It'll just take longer." he added, in an already tired tone.

"Well, I better cancel our dinner reservations." Krillin commented.

"The action is literally non-stop, ladies and gentlemen! And it doesn't look like it will, anytime soon!" the Announcer shouted and turned to the others. "Say, with all the crazy things you people can do, are those two using some technique where they don't have to stop to breath?" he asked them, half-seriously, as he would not have been too surprised if that was the case. They merely shrugged at him, just to keep him guessing.

"This is shaping up to be the longest fight in the history of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the Announcer told the audience. "Neither one of our fighters is showing any signs of fatigue or any intention to stop! But just how long can they keep this record-breaking pace up, ladies and gentlemen!?" he kept hyping the audience, as Goku and Vegeta were pushing the limits of their Super Saiyan 2 form, mindful as they had to be of their surroundings, even at a distance, which meant they could not use any energy-blasts, unless they were certain they could either direct it away from the arena or use their own body to bear it. Though it did not limit their means of testing each other much.

"I can tell...you kept up your training...since we fought Buu!" Goku said to Vegeta, between blocking and evading his attacks.

"And I'll never...! Be far behind... Kakarot!" Vegeta vowed. "I refuse...to let the divide between us...become more than it already is!"

"Wouldn't expect...anything else!" Goku replied. Each of them delivered several kicks, then several punches that the other blocked, seeing how they could withstand each other's constant battery.

"I swear, those two..." Bulma groaned, resting her head in her palms, with a frown, not even looking at the fight, anymore, whereas Trunks and Goten were likely developing a cramp in their necks, as their eyes were glued to their fathers.

"We might as well put them in a cave and give them both clubs to hit each other over the head with." Chi Chi criticized their behavior, sounding as if she was resigned to the way things were. More minutes flew by, faster than anyone who was spectating cared to notice. Goku and Vegeta were finally starting to run low on stamina and were wiping sweat off their brows. The time they spent locked in a melee became shorter with every clash.

"I feel like my legs will give out from all this standing, before they stop." Videl stated. "I can barely stand on them as it is." she added.

"I...could hold you." Gohan meekly offered and he blushed, along with Videl. They both heard a jealous growl from Beranise, who turned her attention back to the fight, after shooting Gohan a glare from the corner of her eye.

"Looks like they're finally getting tired." Tien said.

"And Goku is losing energy faster than Vegeta." Piccolo pointed out.

"I'm...starting to think...this wasn't such a good idea." Goku panted and wearily smiled.

"You were a fool to waste your energy!" Vegeta told him. "We both know...how this is going to end. You will run out before I do. And then you're finished, Kakarot!" He was more critical of him than he was satisfied with an assured victory.

"I know." Goku admitted. "But..." he slyly started and Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not liking his tone. "I don't really wanna lose." Goku smirked. "I kinda wanna see what she can really do." He looked down, towards Beranise, who, along with the others, could only guess if he was looking at her or not, since they were too high up. Piccolo's ears moved as he heard him.

"Hmph." he made a grunting noise and Tien looked at him.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" he asked.

"Goku's being stubborn." Piccolo said.

"What else is new." Tien replied.

"Well, that's too bad, Kakarot. Seeing as you don't have the strength to beat me, anymore." Vegeta told Goku.

"Well, I _could_ use the Kaioken." Goku smugly shrugged and Vegeta glared at him. "I'm kidding!" Goku waved his hands. "Besides, I don't think I've ever tried using it as a Super Saiyan or above that. I mean, it's hard enough in my normal state. If I'd do it now, the strain on my body might just kill me." he worried.

"Oh? Then by all means, go ahead!" Vegeta smirked.

"Not a chance." Goku laughingly gave a single shake of his head.

"Well, then you have none." Vegeta pointed out.

"I can still fight and we're still almost even. But...there is _one_ way we could decide which one of us should go on. And you know it." Goku told him, meaningfully.

"You can't be serious!" Vegeta had a good idea what he was talking about.

"Why not? It worked when we fought Buu." Goku argued.

"For _you_!" Vegeta saw it the other way around.

"Oh, come on! What else is there? I'll fight you as long as I can, if you want! But, then neither of us will be home by dinner!" Goku laughingly said.

"Fine!" Vegeta agreed. Down at the ring, Piccolo groaned.

"What?" Gohan turned to him, then looked back up as he could hear them.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Goku and Vegeta repeatedly yelled, throwing their hands at each other, as they kept tying.

On the sacred planet of the Kais, Elder Kai fell on his back with an exasperated sigh.

"They're at it, again!" North Kai commented, from his spot overlooking the training grounds on the Grand Kai's planet.

"What's wrong Northy?" West Kai asked from the other side of the balcony they were on.

"See for yourself!" North Kai told him.

" _What_ the heck are they doing?" Beranise asked, as her faced dropped.

"It's a game called Rock, Paper, Scissors." Gohan answered her.

"It's like flipping a coin. They're probably trying to decide which one of them moves on to the final round. Good thing, too. We could've been stuck here for hours." he added, with some relief. The Announcer and the audience stared, as the fight took an unexpected turn.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Vegeta threw _paper_ , which he immediately clenched into a fist, out of victory. Goku's _rock_ crumbled, as he let his hand down.

"Darn it! Well, I won the last time. So, I guess it's only fair you had your turn." he conceded and they descended, landing in the ring. Goku reverted to normal and turned to the Announcer. "I forfeit!" Goku declared to the surprise of the audience and of the Announcer.

"What!?" Chi Chi's voice shook the arena, making Goku wince.

"Right. I forgot Chi Chi really wanted the prize money." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Goku, you get back into the fight, right now!" Chi Chi stood and yelled at him.

"S-Sorry, honey! But, I got no energy left! So, I'd lose, anyway! But, it would take hours! We just didn't wanna drag it all out!" Goku apologetically yelled back at her and Chi Chi sat back down, trying to keep the lid on a boiling pot. The audience also got an explanation for the abrupt end to an otherwise fantastic fight, even though most of them were still utterly clueless as to why one of the fighters could not go on.

"Energeey? What's he talkin' 'bout? That guy a robot or some'tn'?" A member of the audience wondered out loud, sitting close to 18, who gave him a dismissive glance.

"There you have it, folks! After one of the longest fights in the history of the Tournament, Goku has forfeited the match. Which means the winner of the second round of the semi-finals is...Vegeta!" The crowd cheered, despite not having a particularly satisfying ending to the fight and the victor of it shared some of their disappointment, while he looked forward to the next fight. Vegeta looked down at Beranise, who was mirroring his posture and the expression on both of their faces turned to a smirk.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure some of you would like a few minutes to unwind, but I believe I'm speaking for both our finalists, when I say that without further a-do, it's time for the final round!" The Announcer was not lulling the action, as he could see there was no need for either fighters to recover and after how the last fight ended, he thought it would be best for the viewers if they would jump right back into it. The people seemed to agree, judging by their reaction. "So, whaddoyou say, you two? Ready to get right to it?" Vegeta nodded and Beranise took a step towards the ring, but stopped, suddenly appearing uncomfortable, as she kept shifting her weight from one leg to the other, fidgeting.

"Actually, I kinda have to go to the restroom!" she exclaimed.

"You're kidding!?" Vegeta berated her.

"Hey, I'm not a _nurse_!" Beranise shot back.

"You're not a...? What does that even mean!?" Vegeta was annoyed and had no idea what she meant.

"Never mind! I have to go! It'll only take a couple of minutes!" she told him and looked at the Announcer.

"Um, okay. Just...hurry back!" he told her and Beranise was already flying down the halls, after his first two words. Vegeta was silently trying to murder the very air, with his stare, in front of himself.

"Where is _she_ off to?" Bulma asked.

"I dunno. To the bathroom, I guess." Trunks figured.

"How could he!" Chi Chi was still fuming. "He knows we need the money! How does he think we're going to pay for my boys' education? Or have food on the table?"

"We're going to take just a few minutes, after all, then! Don't go anywhere! And stay tuned!" the Announcer told the audience.

"I honestly don't know what job Goku could take. Or Vegeta, for that matter." Bulma folded arm.

"Exactly!" Chi Chi agreed. "And having three Saiyan mouths to feed is almost impossible." she added.

"Two is more than enough." Bulma stated. "Right, Trunks?" Bulma asked and Trunks was somewhat surprised by the question, unsure why his mother would ask such a thing.

"Uh...sure." he replied, a little uneasily, thinking his mother was, in a way, asking him if he ever thought about having a sibling, which he had not considered before and it made him somewhat excited and scared, at the same time.

"Man! That was a good workout!" Goku exclaimed as he returned to the others.

"It was a little more than that. You and Vegeta barely held back." Gohan said.

"Well, _he_ was not gonna take it easy on me." Goku put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I had to keep pushing. Or I would've run outta energy sooner."

"You certainly had your fun, then." Piccolo could tell Goku got all he needed out of the Tournament.

"Heh, yep." Goku nodded. "You know, I really wanted a shot at that girl, to see her full power. But, her fighting Vegeta might be even better." he said.

"I think I know what you mean." Piccolo said.

"Yeah." Gohan also understood.

"Vegeta's not going to take another forfeit." Gohan stated with certainty. "And something tells me _she_ won't give up easily, either. Your fight would've lasted a lot longer, but you knew that. Plus, you were losing energy, so you decided to end it. I doubt either of them will do the same. Definitely not Vegeta." he predicted.

"But, she saw how strong your dad and Vegeta are. She could sense it, right?" Videl pointed out. "So, she's gotta know what her chances are."

"She knows. But, we don't." Gohan replied. "We're still not sure if she can only turn Super Saiyan or if she can take it a level further. If she can, it could be a problem for Vegeta, since he lost some energy, too and a Super Saiyan 2, at full-power, is beyond him, at this point." Gohan explained.

"Who says we're rooting for _him_." Tien smiled.

"Hey, Goku..." the Announcer came up to them. "You guys know whoever ends up winning, will have to fight Mr. Satan, right?"

"Sure." Goku nodded.

"Well, listen...I know what happened the last time, with #18." the Announcer quietly said. "But, I get the impression your friend Vegeta, there, doesn't really _throw_ fights. And your _new_ friend probably doesn't know the Champ...isn't _really_ the strongest guy in the world, so...I'm just a little worried for...well, his life, really." he voiced his legitimate concern.

"Nah. It'll be fine. Vegeta won't _kill_ him." Videl gaped at Goku's non-so-reassuring words.

"Dad...!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry!" Goku glanced at Videl. "Vegeta won't hurt him." he rephrased it, waving a hand. "And we can explain the deal with Mr. Satan to Beranise, if _she_ gets to fight him."

"Alright, then." the Announcer smiled, but it quickly faded. "Now, we'll have to convince Mr. Satan that he'll be fine." he remembered. Goku and Gohan turned towards the buildings.

"She's..." Gohan started, when Beranise came skidding into the doorway.

"I'm back!" she announced.

"Back." Gohan finished.

"Ah, excellent! Then we can begin!" the Announcer said and raised his mic. "It's time, ladies and gentlemen, for the final round!" he started saying, as Beranise walked towards the stairs of the ring. "The winner will not only take the grand prize of the Tournament, they will also get the chance to fight the hero, the current Champion, Mr. Satan, for his title!"

"Finally!" Vegeta impatiently told her, as Beranise stepped into the ring.

"Hey! You know how long it takes to get out of a body-suit?" Beranise did not need the attitude from him.

"Yes." Vegeta actually knew.

"Oh. Right." Beranise blinked a few times, having forgot the kind of clothes he wore.

"This is it!" the Announcer was bursting from excitement. "Ready? Ready!? Then let the final round...begin!"

Vegeta suddenly turned back to regular Super Saiyan, from Super Saiyan 2. A difference in energy-levels that was hard not to notice. Beranise gave him a surprised look, before she understood what he was doing. The same thing Goku did to him, intentionally weakening himself to be on the same level as her. It was annoying. She shot him a glare and closed the gap between them, crouching slightly to his right in front of him for a sweep with her right leg. Vegeta jumped to avoid it, seeing a glow as Beranise tucked her left hand under her right arm and fired a strong blast into his side, pushed off with her left leg, fired another, then elbowed him with her right. Vegeta pulled his right arm up to block the second blast and brought forth his left hand to catch her elbow. Raising her left leg, Beranise turned into the attack, counter-clockwise, to use her left elbow. Slightly bending from the knees, Vegeta had to stop it with the same hand, as he could not reach across with the other, by letting go of her other elbow. Beranise stepped on his right thigh with her raised left leg, keeping his leg down, while pushing off from it, as she turned further in, facing Vegeta. She freed her left elbow from his grip, followed by a kick to his chest with the sole of her right foot. She fell back, flipping on her hands and fired a barrage of energy-blasts into the floor, cascading towards Vegeta, as she landed on her feet. Her smoke-screen was blown back in her face, as Vegeta spread his hands out to the side, creating the wave. He charged her, as Beranise was shielding her eyes with her left hand, while charging a blast with the other. She sensed Vegeta coming from slightly above her and she spun completely around, clockwise, lashing out with the energy-blast and slapped him in the face with the tail of it.

"Oww!" the Announcer exclaimed, as Vegeta gaped, being more shocked about the slap than impressed about the technique itself.

"Ow." Krillin winced. "That _had_ to sting." Vegeta was still horizontal in the air, when Beranise stepped under him, punching him in the stomach with her left hand. He immediately used both hands to angrily fire a large point-blank blast into the floor that she dodged. She appeared farther back, at the same altitude as him, then dove into the cloud of dust and debris to attack him.

Vegeta could not see her coming, but he felt her move and that she was no longer attacking him from the front, even though an energy-blast did come, narrowly missing his face. He leaned to the side to avoid it, sensing Beranise under him and preemptively turned to the right and swiped with his fist to hit her as she came up behind him. However, she stopped a few feet short of him, pulling her knees up to her chest, at Vegeta's waist-level, who was surprised when his fist went over her horizontal, huddled form, instead of hitting her. He only saw the soles of her boots, as she already rotated herself to kick him in the side with both feet, making him loudly grunt in pain, floating out of the dissipating cloud. Beranise flew at him, feet-first and kept kicking away, as if she was doing bicycle crunches, making Vegeta go on the defensive. He blocked three more of her kicks, before Beranise pulled back. She knew he would have quickly grabbed hold of her leg had she continued. Vegeta's disappointed frown over the missed chance vanished, when Beranise was suddenly not even retreating, anymore, but was bringing her right foot down on him, her backing off having been only a feint. He hastily used both hands to bear the force of it, gritting his teeth from the effort. Beranise pushed her leg higher and over his shoulder, clamping down on it, then pulled herself closer with it, kneeing him into the stomach, followed by a head-butt, before Vegeta could utter a cry. She used the momentary stun to pull her right leg safely off of him and fell back.

"Another stunning opening!" the Announcer exclaimed. Vegeta's eyes remained narrowed, but he smirked and laughed to himself.

 _The first female Super Saiyan has been revealed! And even after witnessing the power of the other Saiyans, she is not backing down! But, what hope could she possibly have, going up against the Prince! How will she surpass him_ _ **and**_ _herself? Her mettle will truly be tested, on the next Dragon Ball Z!_


	6. Bow Before No Men

**06 – Bow Before No Men**

"It would seem Vegeta is impressed." Supreme Kai noted. Beranise vanished towards the sky and came thundering back down, literally. Vegeta jumped away as lightning struck the ground, trailed by Beranise, whose ground-pound made the floor crack and splinter in every direction. She pulled her fist out of the hole it made, as everyone gaped. Even Vegeta stared, for a moment, until Beranise was on top of him, in the next, charging a blast with her left hand drawn up to her right shoulder. Another one of her whip-blasts came, lashing over Vegeta, from right to left, who ducked under it and it hit the floor behind him. Beranise intentionally overshot him, turning counter-clockwise and outwards with the momentum of the attack. She kicked with her right, from behind Vegeta, going over his head with it, then continued turning and twisted into a reverse hook-kick, aimed at Vegeta's right side, who blocked it with his right hand, turning halfway in. Still horizontal and turned on her side, Beranise's extended legs ended up being on either side of Vegeta, like a sideways scissor. Before Vegeta could grab either leg, she snapped the scissor shut, kicking him in the stomach with her right heel and in the lower-back with her left foot. Vegeta felt a brief numbness, as the sensation passed through his entire body and he needed a second to be able to move, again, just in time to lean away, as Beranise unleashed a series of kicks, similar to the ones from before, changing their direction with spins, in a continuous scissor-dance.

"If that had been a normal human, their spine would be _broken_." Gohan commented.

"It looks like she's trying not to get grabbed." Tien analyzed. "I guess, it didn't really matter, when _w_ e fought. She could've easily got free. But, if Vegeta gets a hold of her, she could be done for."

"I dunno..." Goku started. "18 had her on the ropes, a couple of times and she got herself out."

"Yeah." Gohan agreed. "She was clearly at a disadvantage, but she pulled some impressive moves to get free and fight her off, for as long as she could, despite the difference in power."

At the end of a spin, Beranise rapidly moved below Vegeta, knowing when to stop, as the latter was about to retaliate. She had her hands pulled back and pressed together at the wrists, with her palms facing forwards and her fingers spread. To Vegeta it looked like she was trying his own Final Flash attack, before she fired a narrow beam of energy from every finger. The ten flare-like blasts bent, as they moved around and passed him, followed by several more volleys, confining his movements. Whether or not he would have attacked Beranise, before she had time to finish whatever attack she was in the middle of, did not matter, as she suddenly appeared above him, with her hands raised, fingers laced and she brought it down on him, like a hammer. Vegeta easily blocked it with both hands, but the attack, though strong, was suspiciously slow and he could tell there was a reason for it, as he moved back to avoid her knee, then a kick with the same leg. He chanced a look above them to see all the blasts she fired had reversed course and were about to rain back down on them. He figured she directed them with the hammering movement of her hands, while attacking him, at the same time. Not losing sight of her, as she began flanking him, he managed to keep blocking her punches, which he knew were only meant to keep him within the blast-zone that was the middle of the ring. The blasts reached them and Beranise managed to push Vegeta under a few, making him take a hit, between every attack.

He was struck several times in the shoulders, upper and forearms, thighs and back, as he kept getting cut off from escaping. Beranise danced between her own blasts, closing in long enough to keep him at bay, before having to move. Vegeta was quickly becoming irritated, as the blasts stopped and Beranise kept up her attacks, having not expected he would be on the defense.

"Those were some fireworks!" the Announcer gave the commentary. "It looks like this fight is going to be another long one, folks! With no rest for either of our fighters!" he described.

"He could be right." Gohan commented, with a small smile, as Beranise darted around, attacking Vegeta from different angles, from the side, below and then from above, from where she went for another flanking attack. Vegeta turned to follow her movements to see she moved behind him, but she was upside down. Her kicks came from face-level and above, while he had to block her punches with his feet and knees. He managed to grab one foot, then the other, before she could pull it back, all the while blocking, below the belt, with his feet. She quickly took a hold of both his legs, in response and the two of them floated, holding each other by the ankles, for a long second. A smirk crept across Vegeta's face, as he could not readily think of a way either of them could have made a move, while being in such a position, but he immediately realized his mistake, when he saw Beranise take a deep breath. Seeing the floor of the ring behind her, which meant the sky was to his back, he also noticed Beranise oriented the two of them so the blast she fired from her mouth would have no way of hitting anyone but him. He knew the only way he could avoid it was to let go of her legs, which he did, then he bent from the knees and swung back, upwards, as far as he could, with his ankles still in Beranise's grip. He expected she would try and kick him from the front, in his helpless position, as he fought her grip. He was surprised when she spread his legs, pushed herself through and above him, pulling his legs up until he faced the ground, then let go to stomp on his back, with both feet, kicking him into the floor, where he made a small crater.

"Oh...my...!" the Announcer's voice quivered and to most spectators the crash appeared fatal. Even though his ego took the brunt of the attack, Vegeta was still relieved he was not paralyzed from the waist down, as he picked himself up and stood, more surprised Beranise did not take the opportunity to land on him with a knee in his back.

"You're gonna stop toying with me, now?" Beranise asked him, keeping her arms ready, at her side. She did not appreciate being led on, especially when it was obvious. Vegeta glared up at her and then laughed, smirking.

"I didn't know you wanted to lose so fast? I thought I'd see what you can do." he told her and without warning, Beranise started towards him, vanishing to appear with her right fist aimed at his stomach. Vegeta barely had time to block with his right hand, as he turned into it to catch it in his right-palm, cushioning it. His smirk disappeared as he felt the force of the punch reverberate from his strained wrist all through him. Beranise was facing too far out to do anything with her legs or her left-hand, as Vegeta used his to grab her from under the right upper-arm and yanked her in front of himself, to knee her hard in the stomach with his left. Beranise bore it and locked herself into a ball around Vegeta's knee, wrapping her right arm around it from above. Vegeta attempted to elbow her in her back with his left, raising his arm, but was caught off guard, when Beranise was already turning further in and elbowed him in the jaw with her left, similar to what she used against Tien, but with her full power. With her left-hand, she immediately grabbed him by his left forearm, before he could use it and pulled on it. She took hold with her right-hand, as well and threw him over her shoulder, from behind her, back into the crater. What was supposed to be a come-back for Vegeta, turned into the opposite, in less than a few seconds.

"Oh! Wow! She's _really_ good!" Goku exclaimed in excitement. "Man! If a Super Saiyan was as far as any of us could go, she could beat any us!"

"Yeah. They're both on the same level, but her technique is just...better." Gohan said. "I think you're right." He thought about it. "If neither of you could go past a Super Saiyan, she might win!" he exclaimed.

"Vegeta will go past." Piccolo said.

"Yeah. No way he's gonna take all that beating for much longer." Tien agreed.

"He'll lose his calm, before that." Piccolo watched as Vegeta laid on his back, baring his teeth at Beranise. He sprang to his feet, with a side-roll, then flew at her. She pretended to block his right fist, with her left hand, but directed it to her right side and past her, instead, as her right-hand was glowing. She extended it, under her left arm, pressing her palm to Vegeta's chest and released a blast with a concussive force that knocked him back. She pulled her left-hand back to her side as she turned inwards, bringing her right-hand in for a punch, as the left was glowing. Vegeta blocked her fist, but not the blast from her left-hand. Beranise repeated the move, as she punched with her left and fired a blast from the right-hand she drew back. She kept punching and blasting, at the same time, alternating between which hand she used for which, hitting him with him the blasts, even as he blocked her punches. No matter what Vegeta did, he always got a sting in one of his sides or his stomach, grunting in pain from every frustrating blast he took. Almost half-a-dozen was enough to anger him further and he kicked upwards with his right leg, missing her, as Beranise stopped her assault, predicting he would not take it, anymore. Like a leaf, she leaned away and bent around his kick, on his left-side, to close in with a right-elbow to his chest, while grabbing his left foot at the end of his kick, keeping it in the air. Then she kicked the left knee he was about to raise, back down, with her right foot, stepping off from his thigh and pulled on his left leg, straightening it and wreaking havoc on his tendons, while she made him face upwards, with his back to the ground, as she raised her right leg. She stomped on his stomach, kicking him back down, again. Vegeta stopped himself from hitting the ground a third time and snarled at her, growing angrier.

"She's got a little anger-management going on, herself." Gohan noted. "But, not nearly as much as Vegeta right now."

"She stopped being impulsive after her question to Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah. After that knee in the stomach." Gohan told the precise moment, after which Beranise stopped letting her annoyance over being toyed with get the better of her. "She seems to know exactly when to back off." he added, as Vegeta charged Beranise, losing temper much faster than energy. He kept locking himself into several minute-long brawls with her. Videl noticed something, after the first few.

"Weird…why isn't she using anymore of those moves? She's just defending." Videl made the observation.

"Yes. Well-noticed." Supreme Kai complemented her. "It seems she is holding back, but why?" he wondered.

"Hah." Gohan saw it. "She keeps pushing Vegeta to transform, but at the same time, she wants to see if she can wear him down, beforehand."

"Yes! I see." Supreme Kai understood. "Given his temper, a few choice words would have easily pushed him over the edge, earlier."

"She's exhausting him as best she can, as a Super Saiyan." Piccolo said. "So, when he _does_ transform, he won't be able to maintain his form for as long as he could have, otherwise. A good strategy. But, the difference in power will still be too large. Vegeta could still end the fight in an instant, after that, if he chooses." he added. Vegeta kept pushing Beranise around in the air, all over the arena, who retaliated less frequently to break his chain of attacks, as they got too close, provoking him into increasingly more ferocious attempts, with every minute, which made him think less about the amount of extra energy he was using. The match was being drawn out and was fast approaching the record-setting length of the one Goku and Vegeta had. Vegeta was bringing his right foot down on Beranise, feigning an attack with it, while he planned on kicking upwards with his left, but Beranise bent down, turning inwards and drove her right-elbow in his left thigh, pushing it in, while turning upwards to block the foot bearing down on her with her left forearm, feeling some pain. She sprang up and head-butted Vegeta in the jaw, before he could swing a fist at her. She let go of his leg, pulling both hands back, then thrust forward with both fists, into his chest, stopping his air-flow. As Vegeta was momentarily stunned from the sudden inability to draw another breath, Beranise vanished to appear behind him, while also sweeping his leg back with a hand, tripping him forward and making him face towards the ground, again, which he saw up-close, when a kick in the back made him plummet towards it, once more. Vegeta threw his hands out and landed palms-first, barely able to stop his face from making an imprint. He pushed himself up, onto his knees, then stood, being able to breathe, again and was becoming furious, but he also noticed Beranise did not take the opportunity to attack him, this time, either, as he turned to face her.

"Are you gonna burn all your energy, like your friend, to play evenly?" she shouted at him from high up. "Because it's not working very well." she stated what was painfully obvious. "You better use it, while you still can." Beranise told Vegeta, who looked like he only needed a little more push. "Unless you like lying in that crater so much!" Vegeta's eye twitched, once. "Must be cozy for a small guy like you!" His glare deepened. "Bet your wife likes her tiny little Prince!" One more twitch. "But, I guess size doesn't matter. I bet that's what _she_ said!" Beranise nodded towards Bulma and Vegeta could not say a word, as his whole face contorted. Silence fell on the arena and Bulma went pale, along with everyone.

"Uh...oh." Elder Kai fearfully uttered, watching it all through his crystal ball. He could feel a disturbance.

"She…didn't..." Goku gaped.

"She did." Gohan stared as nearly all of the women, both in their group and in the audience started blushing, until Vegeta erupted. His power-level shot up and electricity surrounded him, as he turned Super Saiyan 2. Beranise was not smiling as she knew she was in for a world of hurt.

"She...knows Vegeta's gonna beat her to a pulp, right?" Krillin nervously asked.

"If he doesn't knock her out of the ring, right away." Gohan said.

"I...I hope she won't die." Bulma was genuinely worried about how far Vegeta was going to take the fight, as enraged as he was. Her hearth skipped a beat and she jerked back in fear and surprise, when he took off, with a sudden blast of air, towards Beranise, who took a stance, readying herself.

Vegeta vanished and appeared with his right knee in Beranise's right side, from behind her. The latter could not follow his movements, at all. She gritted her teeth to silence her own cry of pain and thrust her right elbow to hit his face, but Vegeta disappeared. She was still leaning into her failed counter-attack, when Vegeta's left knee was already in the middle of her back, eliciting another brief painful cry from her that she barely uttered, before his right fist was in her stomach. The blood she coughed up would have spattered on Vegeta's face, if he had not vanished to kick her in the upper-back with the sole of his left foot. She crashed and rolled across the floor of the arena, pushing herself off with her hands, near the edge, to stop in the air, then attempted to get back in the middle, when Vegeta appeared in front of her. She assumed a defensive stance, which meant little, considering the difference in power. Guarding herself, completely, from all angles was futile, when she could not even see her opponent, anymore. She only felt a fist in her abdomen, in one side of her face, then the other, before she feebly brought her hands up, tightly crossing her arms, in front of her face, only to get a booth in them that nearly fractured both, as they were kicked against her own face. She kept them up, as her nose started bleeding, trying to block, several more times. She started turning, as soon as she felt Vegeta anywhere, but by then it was far too late, given his speed.

What she experienced, in her normal state, against 18, she was receiving many fold. Unlike there, she could not escape, nor could she hope to grapple and wrestle her way out if Vegeta got a hold of her. And she tried, as he grabbed both of her hands, nearly stopping the flow of blood in them. She started kicking with her knees and Vegeta even blocked her first few attempts, with his own knees, merely for show. He stopped leading her on, pretending she had a chance and lowered his feet, while she kept kicking. It was having no effect on him and even though she realized it, she still fought him, head-butting him. Vegeta tilted his head back, unfazed and returned her attack, surprisingly not cracking her skull open and her nose was already broken. He released his grip and she started to slowly descend, seemingly trying to keep herself aloft. She suddenly threw her hands forward, blasting him, then turned sideways to kick him. She succeeded, but the moment she did, she knew it was for nothing. The smoke cleared and Vegeta remained still, with her boot to the side of his neck. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her in for a fist in her jaw, followed by a knee in the stomach, as she turned downwards from the force of the punch. Vegeta raised both of his hands, lacing his fingers and bashed her in the back of the head, which sent her deeper into the crater he kept ending up in, several long minutes ago. He did not look too pleased with himself, as he was more upset than entertained that he had to resort to transformation.

With great difficulty, Beranise pulled her bleeding face out of and up from the crumbling stone floor and began to stand, shaking. She mustered all her strength and suddenly took to the sky. Vegeta made an annoyed sound and frowned as he watched her, being somewhat impressed in the back of his mind, where it was pushed by his still unabated anger. Beranise stopped, when she was just a dot in the sky and looked down, battered and panting. She did not know what else to do. Her apparently superior fighting technique was useless against an opponent who was several times faster and stronger. She was also beginning to let her anger seep through, as she has been thoroughly pushed into a proverbial corner. Vegeta began to slowly ascend, towards her and she had nothing to stop him with. Or even just slow him down. Escaping had not even occurred to her. Nor did it ever. A potentially fatal flaw, some would have said, though they were not fighting to the death. She raised her hand and a white ball of energy formed and shined above it. Vegeta stopped and stared at it in surprise, recognizing what it was.

"An artificial moon...!" he said out loud, in alarm.

"Oh no...!" Goku whispered.

"Dad, is that what I think it is?" Gohan asked.

"She wouldn't!" Goku doubted. Beranise cursed, internally. She looked at the arena and the city around it, with all the people.

"You wouldn't." Vegeta said, appearing in front of her, opposed to the idea. "Not with all these people around."

The white ball of energy disappeared and Beranise lowered her hand, then suddenly raised it back up to fire a blast. Vegeta was caught off guard, but it did little to actually harm him, if anything, as it hit him square in the face, followed by Beranise's fist to the left side of it, then his right, a right knee into his chest, then left foot in his stomach, every hit pushing him back, but only because he did not fought any of it. However, he still felt wounded enough, in his pride, that he decided to dish it back. He vanished and Beranise prepared for the inevitable, gritting her teeth. Vegeta appeared behind her, upside down and kicked, catching her in the shoulder, as she turned when she sensed him. She plummeted towards the ring, but before she hit it, Vegeta kicked her from the side, sending her towards the edge, then appeared in her path to kick her in the back and to the floor. He landed, folding his arms, having calmed down enough. Beranise stirred, still very much conscious, as the only thing that was still giving her the strength to stay awake and move any muscle was the anger she felt over being so powerless.

"What's the matter!? Had enough!?" Vegeta taunted her from the middle of the ring, as Beranise could barely bring herself to stand. "You were sure of yourself, before! Did you really think you could challenge _me_!?" He started walking towards her.

"Oh, here we go..." Krillin muttered.

"I may be second in power, as a pure-blooded Saiyan, but I refuse to settle for that place. I'm the still the Prince and I will take my birth-right, no matter how long it takes! And until all bow before me. So..." Vegeta paused for effect, walking closer and lowered his voice. "Are you going to bow?" he asked.

Beranise's eyes flashed at those words and memories before her. Of the countless people of countless worlds, who knew nothing but death and servitude, all their lives, forced to cower and bow before other men, simply because of their power. Though Vegeta was no tyrant, his words made her think of the ones she ran from, those she eventually grew strong enough to challenge and defeat, those who were still out there and even ones she did not have the chance to defeat, before they met their end. She snapped and begin to rise, as did her energy.

"I'll bow..." she stood, taking a breath and Vegeta raised a brow, as she did not sound like she was conceding victory. "I'll bow before NO MEN!" The floor cracked around her, as she screamed and the wind sent splinters and chunks flying. Vegeta stepped back in surprise, unfolding his arms, as he felt her energy surge and saw her muscles bulge from the sudden increase in their mass. Most of her hair completely spiked, with the two bangs that hung in front of her eyes rising higher. Electricity arced around her, lashing out from her yellow aura at the ground. The arena shook with it and everyone had to cover their, again, from the dust storm that came with it.

"No way!" Goku exclaimed, straining his eyes, until the wind stopped and the dust cleared enough for all to see. Videl peered from behind Gohan and stepped out to witness the scene, looking at the glowing Beranise.

"Wait, her hair." Videl could tell something major happened to her. "And all those sparks...Gohan, did she...?"

"Yeah. She transformed." Gohan nodded and smiled in amazement. "She's a Super Saiyan 2." he confirmed, as Vegeta stared at Beranise.

"Amazing." Piccolo stated in awe. "Because Vegeta used up most of his energy, they're almost equal!" he pointed, sounding somewhat excited.

"Almost?" Videl asked. "But, which one of them is stronger, then?" She looked between Piccolo and Gohan.

"Vegeta still has more power, but not by much." Goku answered.

"Yeah. And she already proved she can be hard to deal with, when on the same level." Gohan pointed out. "If she can hold out, she could wear Vegeta down enough to turn things around."

"It means the _real_ fight only starts, now." Piccolo stated and the Announcer turned his head to stare at them, then slowly back at Vegeta and Beranise, who was staring Vegeta down with both fire and lightning in her eyes. She noticed the changes in herself and raised her hands to inspect them, then the rest of her body, feeling strange, as if she could not believe what happened. She took a moment to understand, then clenched her fists and looked at Vegeta with renewed vigor, who could not help but smirk, as he relished the prospect of a good fight, despite what led up to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen I...have no idea what happened." the Announcer stated. "But, it looks like Beranise is not giving up the fight! In fact, it looks like the _real fight_ is about to begin!" He repeated what Piccolo said and the audience could not possibly be hyped any further than they already were.

"Well, well...!" Vegeta started, amused by the sudden development. "Looks like someone had more power left! Now, let's see you use it!" he told her.

"He's trying to trick her into attacking him, so she'd be reckless and waste her energy." Gohan saw through Vegeta's words. "He knows he could be in trouble if he burns his faster."

"She's not going to fall for it." Piccolo could tell, by looking at Beranise, who, despite her outburst, calmed herself to see more clearly, realizing her chances for victory.

"So, he's trying to do what she did to him." Videl saw the reversal of their situation.

"Exactly." Gohan said. "But, Piccolo is right. It's not going to work for Vegeta, by the looks of it. Or she would've attacked by now." he added and they could see Vegeta frown, as his taunting failed. He raised his head, in alarm, when Beranise disappeared and barely had time to jump back, as she struck the ground with her fist, in front of him, creating the largest crater in the ring, yet. The Announcer was quaking with fear as he looked at the scene. Vegeta actually smirked, seeing Beranise was testing her strength and speed, but it quickly vanished, when she did. Some would have said it was not the best time or place to get used to a new form, though a Saiyan, in particular, could disagree, as some of them have done so, during a battle. Beranise appeared in front of Vegeta, kicking with her left knee and Vegeta raised his right to block. Her attack was only a feint, however. She leapt a foot higher and with the same leg she raised she kicked Vegeta's knee down, causing him to tip forward and get a hammer-blow in the back of the head. Beranise rolled forward and over him, in the air, with the momentum of her attack, while Vegeta growled as his palms hit the ground. He quickly stood from being on both knees, avoiding a downward diagonal right kick from Beranise, who launched into one, at the end of her roll. Vegeta halted and responded with a similar attack, as Beranise was still crouching with her right foot forward. She leaned back, supporting herself on her left-hand and kicked diagonally upwards with her left foot, narrowly avoiding Vegeta's, as her own made contact with the side of his jaw, which would have hurt considerably more than it already did, if it were not for the slight difference in their power-level, acting to Vegeta's advantage, that lessened the blow for him. Trunks and Bulma gasped, but Vegeta was not stunned for more than a second. He pushed the pain aside, snapping back and forward, in an attempt to grab Beranise's leg, who pulled it away by then and flipped backwards on her hand, with which she was already swinging upwards, laced with her right hand, in a reverse-hammer, hitting him square in the jaw. Vegeta's head snapped back, again and Beranise used the moment to pull her legs up, get slightly above him and drop-kicked him in the chest. He crashed into the floor of the ring, with his back and tore a few feet of it off as he slid along.

"Come on, dad..." Trunks anxiously said, then watched as Vegeta stopped, rolled to the side and onto his feet.

"It reminds of when you fought Cell, before you transformed." Piccolo told Gohan, stepping next to him, as Vegeta had to crouch even lower than he already was, to avoid another left-kick from a hand-stand, as Beranise stopped and dropped in front of him and was supporting herself with her right hand, this time, while she kicked.

"You haven't released your full power, yet and the difference between you two wasn't much, but you still made every hit count." Piccolo continued, as Vegeta blocked a follow-up right-kick from Beranise, with his left forearm, while he shifted his weight from his left-leg to his right, away from her. "It might not have done much damage, but you were holding your own." Beranise flipped backwards on her left hand, turning a 180 degrees, to land on her feet, while slinging a blast at Vegeta, from her right-hand, to keep him from immediately retaliating and he felt its sting on his forearm.

"She's not making it easy for Vegeta! That's for sure!" Goku exclaimed, as Beranise dashed away, putting some distance between them, while firing another blast, with her left-hand. Vegeta angrily swat it down to the side, with the same hand he was blocking with, then he brought the other to the front to fire at Beranise's feet, forcing her to move, though she did not simply took to the air, as he hoped. Instead, she went straight towards the blast, staying closer to the ground and tilted her head out of its way, at the last moment, letting it narrowly miss her, to bridge the gap between them, faster, briefly feeling its heat on her cheeks. She swung her right-fist into Vegeta's already outstretched hand, who looked surprised by the move, as it did not immediately make sense to him why she would attempt an attack he could readily stop. He gripped her fist to prevent her from pulling it back and it quickly became obvious to him she did not intend to, when she grabbed his wrist with her other hand and pulled closer to him. She leapt and threw her legs up and around his neck, in a lock, while she kept his arm stiff. Knowing he still had a free hand, she acted immediately and pulled him down, sideways, driving him into the floor, where his grip on her hand loosened up. She kept him pinned and Vegeta briefly struggled to break free, before he slammed her in the side with his fist, making her grunt from the pain.

He powered up as much as he could under the circumstances and repeatedly hit her, until she let go and rolled to her feet, along with him. He growled in frustration, his amusement vanishing, once again and then came a rush of attacks. They were back to the usual inhumanly fast-paced punches and kicks that not even some of the Z-Fighters could follow, let alone the audience. At least, Vegeta was attacking. Beranise was still acclimating to her form, being on the defense and testing how well she could follow his movements and dodge his attacks, but she was also being careful with him, as Vegeta still had energy to exhaust and she was conserving her own, hoping she could hold out until their power-levels were even. Her evasions were sharp turns, ducking and weaving, in the last possible moment, as she discovered she had a wider window for all of it, with her new speed. And since she was fighting an almost equally strong opponent, it was the perfect opportunity for such a trial. Piccolo let out a brief internal laugh.

"Hmm?" Gohan turned him.

"She's using her fight with Vegeta like a warm-up exercise, until she's used to the form." Piccolo stated.

"Hmm..." Gohan observed her movements more closely. "Hah. Looks that way. Vegeta's going to lose his advantage, at this rate." he added.

"That he still has energy left is impressive, in and of itself." Supreme Kai said. "Considering his fight with Goku." Vegeta only relented in his assault after minutes. Beranise did not attempt to counter any of it and Vegeta noticed.

"Is this all you can do, now?" Vegeta panted, being over-confident. "Don't think just because you transformed you have a chance." he said and flared up.

"Vegeta just raised his energy, but it wasn't that much." Gohan stated, likely for Videl's sake. "He's running out." he added, as Beranise also powered up, with much more flare than Vegeta had expected, judging by the way he gritted his teeth.

"They feel even, now!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Darn it!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Bulma worriedly asked.

"Their power-level...th-they're even!" Yamcha said, in both amazement and excitement.

"Mhm." Master Roshi nodded.

"Really!?" Bulma asked in astonishment, surprised that the Saiyan woman was as strong as her husband, even if the latter was no longer at full power.

"Well..." Gohan started. "If I wanna be exact, then...Vegeta still has more, but I can barely tell the difference." he noted, as Beranise and Vegeta stared each other down. The latter felt angry with himself, as he realized he was had not been fighting very smartly or carefully. Unlike his opponent, who was close to turning the match around, as a result. His glare deepened at her, as he was berating himself on the inside. Both of them were weary, but Beranise was visibly more worn down. Her body-suit was torn open at her right knee, left thigh. A slowly drying rivulet of blood ran down from her nose to her chin, from where a drop fell. In the exact moment it hit the floor, she disappeared and Vegeta leaned backwards to let her left foot safely pass in front of him, as he turned towards her, kicking with his right knee. Beranise also turned inwards, nearly coming face to face with him and stopped his knee with her left hand, herself being horizontally in the air, then gripped it for support to vault from it with a right-kick, flipping backwards, with half a twist. Vegeta ducked under the kick and thrust with his left-hand. Beranise turned outwards and caught it in a reverse-grip, with her own left-hand. It made it easier for her to immediately pull on him, using his own momentum. She slightly extend her right-leg to the side, as she got back to back with Vegeta, then elbowed him in the back, followed by a clock-wise sweep-kick with the leg she prepared that threw Vegeta's feet from under him, tripping him sideways. The latter quickly faced towards the sky and crossed his forearms to block her follow-up elbow-bash, as she came down on him from the spin of her sweep. Vegeta flipped backwards with a kick. Beranise rapidly floated back to avoid it, then forward for a counter, clashing with Vegeta, who stopped before making a complete flip, getting slightly above her and came kicking down on her. Beranise rebuffed him using both of her forearms. Vegeta skipped back and to the side, bending a Feint Shot at her that was countered and swallowed by a bigger blast from Beranise's mouth.

"Hrrgh-...!" Vegeta's eyes widened in momentary surprise, as he narrowly dodged the attack that blasted apart a corner of the ring. He went on the offense, barely giving Beranise time to recover, before he tried to place both of his fists in her face, one after the other. She drove them to the side with her hands, both moving too fast for her to grab a hold of. It left both of them open and they coincidentally decided on the same move.

Their foreheads smacked together as they head-butted each other. Vegeta kicked with his right-knee, but it was blocked by both of Beranise' knees, who pulled them up to curl into a ball. She thrust her right foot into Vegeta's stomach, pushing him away in the process, then shot up into the sky, above the arena and Vegeta followed her, appearing in front of her, at the same height, a second later. Beranise launched a series of repeated wheel kicks, spinning non-stop and was slowly ascending with every turn. Then at the end of one, as she was turning, instead of going into another, she raised her foot higher and suddenly brought in down on Vegeta. The latter could only partially block the sudden axe-kick and he gritted his teeth in annoyance from not being able to react fast enough. He felt a jolt of pain from his forearms being pressed against his bicep and chest, while the heel of Beranise's boot still reached his right shoulder. He pushed her off, while moving away and Beranise rapidly descended a dozen feet below him. Vegeta dove with his hands laced above his head to hammer down on her, but he hit empty air as she disappear. Then Vegeta vanished as she came down on him with the same move. They kept evading each other's attacks, hands and feet passing through fast-fading after-images, before they had to move to avoid the next. Not even a minute has passed since their initial stared-own. Yet, both the regular human audience and the Z-Fighters were being treated to an impressive display of skill, where every move could have been captured and taught on the pages of a martial arts book. Not considering all the energy they have already used up, both fighters were in top form, performing to the best of their abilities and only landing successful attacks when those abilities momentarily exceeded their limit, pushing them further.

"She's not getting in as many hits as before." Gohan observed. "I thought she'd start getting the better of Vegeta, once they completely evened out, but it looks like she's losing energy faster.

"Probably because she's not used to the form, yet." Goku said. "But, Vegeta's not doing any better than before, either. So it could still go both ways."

"Good thing he didn't hear 'that.'" Gohan commented just as Beranise's left-fist slipped through Vegeta's right-hand and he could only manage to grab her forearm to slow it down, before it hit him in the face. However, it enabled him to get a grip on it and he pulled her hand up, while turning inside, towards her, with a fist in her stomach that Beranise grabbed a fraction of a second too late. They were locked, with only their feet free. Vegeta was in a slightly better position and he pulled on her forearm to get closer and knee her in the left-side. Beranise grunted from the pain and she pulled, swinging Vegeta halfway around with her, then kicked him in the stomach with both feet, away from herself. She remained horizontal and launched herself at him, right-foot forward. Instead of blocking, Vegeta attempted to grab her by the leg, but she pulled it back and kicked with her left, past his hand. He got a foot in the chest, which Beranise pulled back, as she curled into a ball, rotating to face Vegeta, upside down. She was slightly higher than him, as she brought her right-foot down, making a semi-circle with the kick and facing away from him, at the end, with an immediate back-kick, using her other foot. Vegeta floated back to avoid the first attack, by a hair's breathe, then got a sole in the chest from the second kick. The force of it knocked him back and he vanished to retreat even further, as Beranise moved on him, missing him with a round-kick. Then without lowering her leg, she followed up with a high-kick and Vegeta leaned back, as her foot flew by his face, above him. Vegeta spread his arms to the side and let out a burst of energy that was enough to knock Beranise off balance and off of him, leaving her wide open. He quickly moved to her right with a left-fist in her stomach, then got around her with a left-knee in her side and a right-foot in her back, at the end, sending her downwards by a few feet. He started after her and was surprised when she started falling from the air, then by an energy-blast she slung at him, as she suddenly twisted around, having only feigned unconsciousness to confuse him for the fraction of second she needed for the distraction. She rushed towards Vegeta, who leaned out of the way of her blast and met her half-way. He prepared to strike, when Beranise did a forward roll, briefly showing her back to him, before bringing her right foot down in a rolling axe-kick. Vegeta, having already raised his hands to attack, had time to brace for hers, but he was still pushed down, several, feet by Beranise, as she pressed on.

She pulled her leg off of him, bringing the other one forward and kneed him in the forehead, knocking him back. Vegeta was still recoiling, as she got over him, pulling her fists back and thrust her knuckles into his chest, sending him plummeting as much as he did her. She did not follow up with another attack and Vegeta knew it had to be for the same reason he was not immediately retaliating, either. Both of them were finally beginning to feel the full effect of their already prolonged bout. Exhaustion was no longer staved off by adrenaline, as they kept locking themselves into scuffles that were quickly getting shorter with every pause. Their reserves were nearly gone and both of them could tell that much of the other.

"It won't be long, now." Gohan stated, as they waited for what would be their final clash. Vegeta and Beranise were gripping each other's hands, fingers laced and white. Both were trying to yank the other around to give themselves an opening to throw a kick or a punch. Their sweat flowed with their blood, making their wounds sting. Vegeta slammed his forehead against hers, which, after a short pause, she immediately returned, after she mustered the strength for it. She pulled Vegeta's hands down to make both of them lean towards each other and gave him another head-butt, painfully grunting with him. Using the moment, she pushed on him to get above him and make both of them horizontal, then she spun both of them around, several times, before she could threw Vegeta towards the ground. He barely stopped himself from falling, as Beranise was rapidly dropping towards him with a hammer-blow, from high up. With his back facing the ground, Vegeta ground his teeth and briefly spread his arms to the side, with his fingers also spread. The Z-Fighters recognized the pose, however briefly he assumed it, as slammed his hands together at the wrists, with sparks concentrating in the middle of it. Beranise knew whatever he was going to fire at her, she had no chance of avoiding, anymore and she could only hope to muster her last ounce of strength to power through it.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed as he used whatever strength he had left for his signature attack and Beranise came down on him, right into it, with a ferocious scream of her own. The audience, as well as the Z-Fighters, watched with mouths agape, as the brilliant explosion lit up the arena with the blinding light of several suns. From the center, two silhouettes fell and the light died down, as Vegeta's and Beranise's limp forms hit the grassy-ground, on opposite sides of the ring, followed by a long, grave silence.

"Th-th...they..." the Announcer was having trouble processing the final developments, even going as far as thinking both fighters were dead, along with half the audience.

"They're both out." Tien could hardly believe all three of his eyes.

"They're both...out of the ring! L-ladies and gentlemen, both fighters have fallen out of bounds! What an upset!" the Announcer sounded more worried than excited.

"Gosh...what now?" Videl quietly asked.

"But, it's not over, yet, folks!" the Announcer continued. "The rules of the Tournament dictate that if both contestants fall from the ring, the one who can stand up and declare themselves the victor, first, will win the match!" he explained the old rule. "I can't even remember the last time this rule was even used." he commented to anyone close enough to hear.

"I haven't even _heard_ of that rule." Videl raised a brow.

"Neither did I." Gohan said, looking at the motionless forms of Vegeta and Beranise. The latter was lying face-down, while Vegeta was beginning to stir on his back. Suddenly, Beranise's hair reverted to normal, just as he was able to raise his head and prop himself on one elbow. He heard gasps from the audience and he could also feel Beranise's energy, or a lack thereof.

 _An amazing upset, indeed! After both Super Saiyans pushed each other to their limits, one was pushed beyond! And with cunning strategy she nearly out lasted the Prince of Saiyans. But, it doesn't look like she'll be getting back up! Is the strongest female Saiyan, ever to live, going to keep on living? Or did Vegeta's Final Flash took more than all of her energy. Find out her fate, on the next Dragon Ball Z!_


	7. Better Than New

**07 – Better Than New**

"Darn." Goku's face fell. The Announcer glanced between Beranise and Vegeta. He ran up to him, slowing down, as he got near him, from fear.

"Vegeta...do you...declare yourself as the victor of this match?" he carefully asked, inching closer to him with the microphone, as Vegeta got on one knee, then stood. "Vegeta, you _have_ to declare yourself the victor, now or there will be none!" Vegeta's brow twitched, as he glanced towards Beranise, who he could sense, but not see, from the ring. The Announcer jumped back and nervously tried to talk to him. "It's probably...not really how you might've wanted to win, but...it can still be a win, if...you would..." he trailed off as Vegeta suddenly smiled to himself. "Do you declare yourself the victor, then?" he asked him, once more.

"Hmpf." Vegeta grunted, still smiling and closed his eyes. "No." he stated and began limping away, holding his right shoulder. "I'm no victory, here, today." he added, loud enough for the microphone to quietly pick it up.

"B-but...then...the match will...be a tie..." the Announcer meekly called after him.

"So be it!" Vegeta told him, glancing at Beranise, as he was returning to the others.

"What...?" Bulma kept blinking. "Why...?" She was trying to process whether or not her husband lost the match or his mind.

"Vegeta?" Goku was giving him a quizzical look, hands on his hips.

"Don't just stand there, idiot! Go and get some Senzu-beans!" Vegeta told him with a small smile, glancing back at Beranise, with his smile fading, as he regarded her with silent respect. He turned back to Goku, who started to grin as he understood Vegeta's decision.

"You got it! I'll be right back!" he put his index and middle fingers to his temple and barely even spent any time searching for Korin or Yajirobe's energy, in his excitement, before he dematerialized, as Vegeta powered down, returning to normal. There were shocked whispers from the audience. Vegeta and the others looked up to see Goku was standing in the middle of the rows, as confused as they were. He looked down at the members of the audience around him to see Korin and Yajirobe sitting near him.

"Hey." Yajirobe greeted him, arms folded.

"Yajirobe?" Goku blinked in surprise, then did the same as he looked at the white cat with a cane next to him. "Korin?"

"Hey, Goku." Korin greeted him.

"They were here all along?" Krillin was having the same reaction as Goku.

"You guys were here this whole time?" Goku asked in surprise.

"Korin said I should drop by with some beans and I told him I ain't going anywhere near where you guys are fighting, again! Not all by _myself_." Yajirobe replied.

"I guess it did get a little scary." Goku admitted. "I hope you two had a good time. This was easily the best tournament, ever." Goku said.

"I'd say." Korin nodded.

"You guys really won't quit until you blow the whole planet up...again." Yajirobe muttered and Goku gave a sheepish smile.

"Just give him the beans, you big baby." Korin muttered.

"Fine! Here." Yajirobe tossed the small bag of Senzu-beans to Goku.

"Oh, right! Thanks!" Goku caught it. "I almost forgot I got an emergency, here."

"Same old you." Korin noted, nostalgically.

"Hey, stick around! We're definitely gonna have to celebrate all of this. Maybe, we could have another party at Bulma's place, again. That's it! I'll ask her!" Goku exclaimed and disappeared.

"And there he goes." Korin muttered, not surprised Goku immediately forgot about the task at hand, again. He crossed over to where Bulma and Chi-Chi sat, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, Bulma!" She leaned back, as Goku's child-like face floated closer to hers. "Do you think we can have another party? The whole gang is here! And we even made a new friend. I think." He glanced back at the female Saiyan, hoping she would become one. "I just have to get Dende and Mr. Popo." he continued, turning back to her. "Then, we can start. Whaddayou think?" Bulma finally regained her composure, after Vegeta's exit and Goku's bombshell of an idea. She pushed his face back.

"No way! I'm still organizing the party for my birthday, Goku! You and your new friend can just go eat all the food this place's got. That's all you Saiyans care about in a party, anyway. Food, right?" Bulma got him pegged.

"Hey, good idea!" Goku slammed the hand he was holding the bag in, into his palm. "They had enough for me, Vegeta _and_ the kids, the last time." He settled for the idea quicker than the realization that Bulma was right about him and his concerns hit him. Which did not occur to him, at all. He turned, seeing the aides were putting Beranise on a stretcher and he flied down to them, scaring them some, as Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed.

"Wow, she's really out." Goku commented, as he looked at her. "After a fight like that, it's not surprising. Just put her down. This'll take care of the rest!" He told the aides, taking out a bean and paused, thinking about how he would even go about making the unconscious woman eat it. "Guys...uh..." He gave the others a helpless look. "Maybe...I could chew it for her?" he wondered out loud.

"Goku, just give her the bean!" Piccolo told him, arms folded.

"We've all taken a bean when we were out and we could eat it, no problem." Krillin reminded everyone.

"That's true." Videl could attest to that and it was not long ago for her, either.

"Well, none of us were completely unconscious, though." Gohan pointed out, watching as his father tentatively placed the bean on Beranise lips and pushed it through, then quickly pulled his finger away, as if he was expecting to be bitten. After a longer pause, as everyone quietly waited, she started to chew it.

"It's amazing how Saiyans can eat, even when they're unconscious." Piccolo sarcastically commented.

"Maybe it's a reflex." Gohan jokingly said.

"Yeah. _Eating_ reflex!" Krillin folded his arms. "If one of you starts sleep-walking you could eat half the city, before you even know it."

"Well, it's amazing she even survived that." Goku stated. "And you weren't holding back, one bit, in the end, Vegeta." he told him, then remembered to give him a bean, which Vegeta caught and took without a word.

"We couldn't really see, but she hammered right through your..." Gohan stopped as Beranise's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

She kept blinking and staring ahead, before she started turning her head around to look at the others.

"What...the heck?" she asked, confused and raised her hands to look at them. "Did I just die!?" She looked herself over. "What's going on?" She narrowed her eyes at Goku's smiling face.

"You fell out of the ring. You and Vegeta, both." Goku told her. "He got up, though. But you were out. You got pretty banged up. So I gave you one of these." He held up a bean. "It's called a Senzu-bean. It can heal you right back up from almost any injury and bring you back to full strength if you lost any energy." Beranise made a face, looking up at the bean, as Goku explained. "You should be back to full strength, now." he added and Beranise stared at him with a raised brow.

"Are you serious?" she asked, still sitting on the concrete, astounded, but skeptical.

"Yep. Try it and see for yourself!" Goku told her, putting his hands on hips and everyone got alarmed, after which he realized his mistake. "W-wait-...!" He was about to correct himself, waving his hands, as Beranise powered up with a growl. Goku leaned back from the force of it, nervously gritting his teeth, as the Announcer and all the aides were gripping one another and everything they could to keep themselves from being blown away. Gohan shielded Videl. The wind and light quickly died down and Beranise was sitting with all of her golden hair standing up. Everyone took a step back to avoid getting zapped by all the electricity around her and she jumped to her feet. The Announcer, the aides and the audience were all completely dumbfounded by what they were witnessing, even after what they have already seen that day.

"See! What I tell ya? You're good as new. Even _better_!" Goku meaningfully added. "A little more training and you'll be stronger than Vegeta." He smirked at him and the latter harrumphed. Beranise turned to look at the prince.

"Hah. Now that I know I _can_ be..." Beranise started with a brief smirk that turned into a more serious and determined expression. "I _will_ be!" she declared, folding her arms. "Coming here was a lot more worth it than I thought it'd be." she added.

"Even getting Vegeta angry seemed to have paid off." Gohan stated.

"I guess the best training for a Saiyan is another Saiyan." Beranise smilingly said, then added "No offense." to all non-Saiyans. "This was _good_!" she exclaimed, as she unfolded her arms and raised her fists.

"Glad you had fun! So did we!" Goku smiled. "Meeting another one of our race made this whole day even better, this time. Well...maybe not for all of us." Goku looked awkwardly at Videl, who folded her arms with a frown. Beranise chuckled, looking at her from the corner of her eyes, with a smirk and Videl glowered at her. It faded, as the whole arena heard someone's stomach loudly growl. Everyone instantly looked at Goku, who glanced at his own belly, then back up, innocently. He cocked his head at Beranise. Only then did they discover it came from her. She looked down, putting a hand over her stomach and reverted to normal.

"Tank's empty!" she exclaimed as if she was referring to her spaceship's fuel-gauge.

"So is ours!" Goku laughed. "Don't worry! They got just the place, here. Last time they had enough food for all of us. One more person won't be a problem. Even if they're a Saiyan." he assured.

"Wait! Um, Goku..." the Announcer stepped closer. "Without a winner, we still have to determine who'll fight Mr. Satan. We can't just tell people there won't be anyone, because no one declared themselves the winner in the last fight." he voiced his concerns.

"So...you got any rules for this sorta thing?" Goku asked, shrugging.

"Well..." the Announcer gave his head a scratch. "Since Vegeta and Beranise are out, we have no choice but to give the match to whoever ends up in third place...which will be first place, then."

"But, who's gonna have to fight who, then?" Goku asked.

"According to the bracket it'll have to be between you and...#18." The Announcer looked up, in her direction, which 18 noticed.

"What's going on down there?" Trunks impatiently asked, while Bulma seemed to have calmed down, even after Beranise brief power-up and perked up when the Announcer cleared his throat to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since neither fighters from the final round were declared the winner, they are eliminated, which means the one who can take third place will fight the current champion, Mr. Satan! _That_ should have already happened _before_ the final round and we _do apologize_ for jumping to the next, but I don't think there's anyone who's really disappointed, after the kind of fighting we saw, today! Right, folks!?" he asked the crowd and received a thundering round of applause.

"Wait..." Yamcha leaned forward, looking at the bracket. "If they gotta fight for third place that means it's gonna be...-" he was cut off, as the Announcer spoke.

"And according to our bracket, the battle for third place will be between...Goku...and...#18!" 18 blinked in surprise, as she thought the Tournament was over for her. She looked over to Goku, who was standing behind the Announcer, smiling her way and then to Krillin. The latter was happy she was back in the fight, with a shot at the prize-money, which Mr. Satan would pay for them from his own pocket, like the last time. In the VIP room, Hercule was slightly panicking

"Goku, do you and #18 wanna take some time to prepare?" Hercule swallowed at the Announcer's question, hoping the two of them would take a break and post-pone their match for as long as possible, giving him the time to mentally prepare to face either of them. "If not, then we can get right down to fighting, right away!" the announcer raised the mic for Goku to speak.

"Well...we really wanna go have lunch." Goku thumbed behind them. "And I don't wanna fight on an empty stomach...or on a full one, for that matter." he laughing added and Hercule let out a sigh of relief. "So..." Goku started, looking towards 18. "If it's okay with 18 I...think I'll forfeit." Hercule's eyes went wide, along with most of the audience's. There was a few seconds of silence, as everyone absorbed what was said, before Chi-Chi exploded, her voice ringing throughout the arena, again.

"Whaaat!?" Goku immediately winced. "You did not just say that! Goku, you get back in there, right now!" Chi-Chi was nearly standing on people's heads. The ones who could not immediately back away from her. "The last time we had a chance to get the prize-money you flew off who knows where! You're going to stay and win! Our children's education depends on it! And if you don't care about that, then you're _going_ to care when there'll be no _food_ on the table!" she threatened him. Goku looked defeated and there was an uncomfortable silence, as Chi-Chi stared him down, until 18 spoke to her.

"Hey, if I fight Hercule and he pays me the prize-money, I'll split it with you. It's twice as much as it was the last time, anyway." she offered her.

"You...you really would?" Chi-Chi was lost for words.

"Sure." 18 said in her usual, nonchalant tone.

"Oh, thank you, 18!" Chi-Chi was grateful and turned towards her husband and the Announcer, then sighed before speaking. "She accepts! You can go and eat!" she said and Goku cheered up.

"Alright! It's settled, then!" he agreed with the Announcer. "Have fun!" he told him and departed with the rest, waving, while in the VIP room, Hercule had a full on panic-attack. Facing Goku would have been far easier and likely less painful, given his personality. He knew 18 was going to make him work for it to properly sell the fight and since she could break any of his bones with a flick of her finger, he knew it was going to hurt, even if she held back almost completely. He immediately thought of the poor guy who broke his limbs on Vegeta, earlier and it did the opposite of calming him down.

"Hey, we should go with 'em!" Trunks suggested.

"Mhm." Bulma nodded in agreement. Goten looked at his mother, expectantly, who gave in and sighed, once more.

"Alright." she agreed and was immediately lifted up by Goten, who grabbed her by her hands, as Trunks did the same with Bulma and they flew to catch up with their fathers and the rest.

"I'll tag along, just to see where all the food is, but I need to get cleaned up, first. And get my stuff from the locker they gave me." Beranise said, as they were walking away.

"Right. Hope you have some spare clothes!" Goku told her.

"Nah. Didn't bring any spares with me. But, I had to leave my armor behind. Have to get _that_." Beranise explained. "I got dozens of spares on my ship, though. Good thing bounties pay well. Quality body-suits and armor don't come cheap." she added. As they walked along, Beranise kept giving Videl a mischievous look, who noticed it.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Don't _you_ wanna take a shower, after all that?" Beranise smirked.

"No." Videl blew her off, blushing as they took a few turns.

"See, it's that place, right there!" Goku pointed ahead of them, at a building at the end of the path they were on.

"Okay. I hope they _do_ have enough food in there. See you inside, then!" Beranise waved and flew off in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Hey, where's _she_ going?" Bulma asked, staring after her, as they landed behind the others.

"Huh?" Goku turned. "Oh, she's just grabbing her things." He told her and looked at Chi-Chi, who was giving him a small scowl, arms folded. He gave her an awkward, apologetic smile that barely succeeded in making her less upset with him.

The dining hall was loud from the sounds of the Saiyans' eating and from the rattling of new dishes that were being carried and carted in by the staff that struggled to keep up, as entire plates of steaks, vegetables, pasta and eggrolls were disappearing. The much less voracious members of the group could only look on, with as much unease as amazement.

Chi-Chi sat with her arms folded and eyes closed, patiently sitting through it all. Bulma kept a close eye on Trunks and Goten, as they were engaged in competitive eating. Piccolo reservedly sipped water, while Supreme Kai and Kibito tentatively tried some Earth cuisine. Vegeta and Goku kept stacking empty plates, barely taking time to actually breathe between finishing them. Tien and Krillin both ate at what was considered a normal pace, while Videl kept nibbling, as she felt full just from watching Gohan eat.

"Do you think she can hold back?" Tien was asking Krillin about 18.

"Sure she can! She did it the last time they fought." Krillin answered.

"Right. Of course." Tien recalled. "Now I remember. Chiaotzu and I only heard about it on the radio. Before they started talking about Majin Buu, everywhere. Didn't need a radio to feel that, though." Tien commented.

"I just hope she won't hurt him too much." Videl lowered her head. Then raised it as she thought of something more worrying. "He's lucky this Saiyan woman didn't win the final match or he would've had to fight her. And we didn't exactly tell her the truth about my dad."

"Well, she would've sensed his energy, anyway." Gohan eased her mind. "So she would've known he's not really strong. And besides, she knew when to hold back. She wasn't ready to do whatever it takes to win against Vegeta, either." Gohan looked at him, as he said it and Vegeta raised his head. "We were all pretty on edge when she was holding that Artificial Moon. I guess, in the end, she didn't want to cause a panic and risk losing control."

"Uh, what are you...?" Videl almost asked him about the part of their Saiyan heritage only few people on the planet were familiar with, when another woman's voice interrupted them, answering Gohan.

"I wouldn't've." They turned to the doorway, where Beranise was standing, in full armor, reminiscent of the ones used by the old Frieza Force and more specifically its elite soldiers. However, by its dark-purple coloring, it was obviously custom made. Her gloves and boots had detachable hard-points pulled over them and her chest armor had both shoulder-straps, instead the version with only one, that was typically worn by female warriors. She walked over to Gohan, from Videl's side.

"Cool armor!" Trunks said as Beranise casually plopped down between Videl and Gohan, pushing the latter away. Videl glared at her, while Gohan merely frowned, knowing Beranise was just horsing around. She slammed her palms on the table and looked at all the different dishes.

"Mmh. I don't even know what any of these are. I think I'll try..." she started and raised her hand, moved it along, from one side to the other, then placed it around a surprised Videl's chin. "This." she finished and pulled her hand back, a second before Videl tried to bat it away.

"That aubergine looks nice!" Bulma commented on Beranise's armor.

"Uh...abah...what?" Goku blinked, looking from Bulma to Beranise, confused by what the former was even referring to.

"It's a color. Like eggplant." Vegeta stated, with his eyes closed, as he took a spoonful of his food.

"Oh." Goku pondered it, then something odd occurred to him. "Wait, how do _you_ know that, Vegeta?" he asked and Vegeta briefly looked at him. He remained silent and continued to eat. Bulma giggled.

"He's learning." she stated, with a smile and Vegeta groaned. Beranise eagerly began pulling portions from all the unknown dishes onto her plate, as Gohan and Videl looked on. The former continued where he left off.

"You were saying you wouldn't've lost control, after..." He paused to glance at Videl. "Transforming." He did not say into what. "Does that mean you remain conscious?" he asked Beranise and Vegeta expectantly looked up at her, as well.

"Yep." Beranise said, without stopping in her shoveling and Vegeta quietly harrumphed, which was more like a brief laugh, as he gave a small smile, having expected nothing less.

"Just like you Vegeta." Gohan mention, looking at him and Vegeta resumed his eating. "I always wondered how you or any Saiyan could mentally train themselves for that." Gohan said. "I figured the person either had to be far away from other people. Heck, maybe they had to find a whole empty planet to safely do it. Or...they had people around, who were all strong enough to handle them once they transformed."

"Wait!" Videl had enough of being kept in the dark. "You're not talking about turning into a Super Saiyan, are you? Then what? What's this transformation that needs an empty planet or strong people around? Transform into _what_?" She looked between Gohan, Vegeta and Beranise. The latter paused to glance at her, contemplating on explaining it to her, only for a brief second, before she dug into the pile of food, in front of her, with the serving spoon.

"This one's on _you_." she casually told Gohan and took a small taste of the food. "Mhmh." She made a joyful sounds of approval and began stuffing her face. Videl looked at her with a flat expression, then past her, at Gohan, who visibly shrunk under her glare, much to the amusement of the other women.

Back in the arena, Hercule stood facing 18, sweating under her mildly sadistic smirk that would have easily spelled doom for him, if it were not for their arrangement. Still, Hercule struggled to maintain his overly and obnoxiously over-confident facade, relying on his showmanship to eventually sell their fight to the crowd, in the next few minutes. To make it memorable, yet brief and as painless as possible, for himself. 18's expression returned to her usual passive one, not even a glare or anything that could have warranted the nervous jump Hercule made, when she spoke.

"Well?" she prompted him, as the match already started and Hercule needed a moment to regain his composure, silently thanking his lucky stars 18 had not actually attacked him, even for the sake of appearances. He gave a nervous chuckle as he launched into his, admittedly fake, condescending trash-talk.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry to meet the floor o' the ring! You forgot what happened last time!?" he folded his arms, being in his element, the best, when it came to long-winded speeches that quickly spiraled into self-hyping.

"I remember." 18 gave him a small glare that, on the inside, already took Hercule down enough pegs to make him regret opening his mouth.

"Ha-ah! Well, then you won't be surprised by what's gonna happen, next! Nhaha!" Hercule exclaimed, seemingly forgetting himself and believing his own hype, for a moment.

"That depends." 18 tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" Hercule gave her a weird look.

"If I'm in a good mood." 18 calmly stated.

"Uh...a-are you?" Hercule was stupid enough to ask.

"Take a guess." 18 slightly raised her voice, which was enough to make Hercule jerk back. He could hear people from the audience telling him to make a move. They were growing impatient with the lack of action. In the dining hall, the others were not even paying attention to the broadcast on the television set, but were quietly listening to Gohan, as he explained part of their Saiyan heritage to Videl, who was the only one among them, besides Trunks and Goten, without any knowledge it. Videl only ever heard stories of giant apes from the elderly and those seemingly unhinged, but as it was expected, most people treated them like folk-tales. Even after all the incredible feats she saw Gohan and the rest do, she had trouble accepting such a thing was possible.

"And...that's why you and your dad don't have a tail anymore. And Vegeta. And your brother and

Trunks." She understood they were missing a part of themselves.

"We removed them, after they were born." Bulma exchanged a glance with Chi-Chi and looked at Trunks, who blinked up at her in surprise. "Sure, the Moon's gone, but we wanted to make sure there was no way they could turn into one of those things and level the house and who knows what else."

"Wait...you said that old Roshi guy blew up the Moon, at a tournament, when your dad was just a kid, to make him turn back. But...I...kind of remember seeing the Moon, when I was little. So how's that possible?" Videl asked and Beranise briefly stopped chewing, then resumed, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, we destroyed the Moon twice, actually." Bulma nonchalantly waved a hand.

"Huh?" Videl looked confused, as did Beranise.

"Hey, that's right!" Goku cheerily spoke up with half his mouth full. "Piccolo told me he had to do it, when he was training Gohan. He transformed and it was the only way he could stop it from happening, again."

"Oh, right." Videl understood they used the Dragon Balls. Beranise, however, had no idea what they were talking about.

"Whaddoyou mean you _wished_ the Moon back?" she scrutinized Goku, across from her. The latter remembered she did not know about the mystical items and their power.

"Uhh...well, that's, uh..." Goku nervously scratched himself and Beranise's expression deepened.

"A different story." Bulma beamed at her. "Where should I start?" she put a finger to her chin, contemplating whether she should go back to where their story began or just talk about wish-granting orbs and colossal dragons.

Members of the audience kept shouting at Mr. Satan, whose relatively snail-paced punches kept missing a thoroughly bored 18, who would not have felt it, even if the champ's fist had hit her squarely in the face. Hercule was giving it all he could, unintentionally turning the fight into quite an exhausting workout for himself that was only occasionally interrupted by a sharp pain, when 18 decided to pretend to fight back and hit him, as lightly as she could, keeping his fervor and ego in check. She already dragged their sham-of-a-fight out longer than she wanted to. The only thing keeping her going was her daughter's cheering. She wanted her little one to have a great day, but quickly hid the smile that she had thinking of it. Hercule even fumbled an attack, as he saw a bit of her rare, genuinely content smile, which briefly threw him off his game, for it made him believe she was about to do something painful to him.

"We could only make one wish with them, at first." Bulma was saying. "But, then Piccolo fused with the person who made them in the first place, which made them all inert and useless. So, Dende, our new guardian, made a new Shenron and we could make two wishes, since." she finished explaining the lore, along with a recounting of half their exploits over the years, as examples of when and how they used the Dragon Balls. Beranise's blank stare sunk lower with every one of them.

"Uh..." she slowly blinked, forgetting to eat and even to chew what she already had in her mouth. "I need a drink." she said, after swallowing. "And I don't even drink." She glanced at a jug of milk and lifted it to her nose, smelling it, before she downed it all. She stifled a belch with the back of her palm to her mouth. "Mmh. What kind of drink was this?" she asked, shaking the empty jug.

"Milk." Bulma replied. "It's not a drink, though. It's dairy."

"Huh? What's that?" Beranise tilted her head, forgetting all about what she just listened to.

"It comes from farm animals." Videl turned to her.

"Uh...okay. And _where_ from, exactly?" Beranise cautiously asked. Videl made an awkward noise and sighed before going into an explanation, one which would only further confound the female Saiyan, who had more than enough strangeness for one day.

"Are you ready?" 18 was holding Hercule in a lock long enough to ask him if he was prepared to end their fight.

"Uh-h...uh-huh." Hercule nervously nodded. 18 changed her grip.

"Better make it more convincing than last time." she told him. Hercule grabbed ahold of her, lifted 18 off the ground and ran towards the edge of the ring with her, even though he would not have been able to move her by a hair, under normal circumstances. He tripped and started rolling with an equally surprised 18, who helplessly looked on, wide-eyed, the whole time it took for them to get to the edge of the ring, where Hercule let her go. The momentum carried her off and outside of the ring, onto the ground, where she sat, with her arms propped behind her, staring at a huddled up Hercule, whose look of embarrassment quickly turned to satisfaction, as the audience went from gasps and whispers to cheers. He jumped to his feet and stood, fists in the air, laughingly reveling in his victory and technical brilliance.

"That was more like a wrestling move than martial arts." Videl frowned, as they were looking up at the television set. She leaned back in surprise, as Beranise whipped her head around and in front of her.

"So, can I get one of these cows?" she asked Videl.

"Ehh...sure." Videl slowly replied, not knowing how she would have even gone about getting her one.

"I don't think you could keep one in a spaceship." Bulma had to disappoint Beranise.

"Too bad...this stuff is _delicious_!" Beranise raised another jug, toasted with it and drank. "This is the weirdest place." she added, after drinking everything.

"Hey, if you think that's weird..." Trunks started. "We got a place where you can get, like, a _whole year_ of training in one day."

"Uh?" Beranise blinked at him. "And how does _that_ work?" Beranise asked.

"You go in for a year, but outside it'll only be a day." Trunks replied and Beranise could not even begin to imagine how such a thing was possible, even considering wish-granting dragons.

"It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gohan replied. "It's in a different dimension. Time passes a lot slower while you're inside. And gravity is heavier. So is the air." he briefly explained and Beranise needed a moment to absorb it all.

"Some heavy-gravity workout sounds good. I can only do that when I find a dense enough planet. Or a gas-giant. But, then I have to put a space-suit on, if it doesn't have any air to breathe. Would be nice to get some training in, without all that hassle." Beranise pondered it. "But, I still got some bounties left. Gotta take care of those, first."

"Your call. But, you should know, it has its limits. As far as we know a person can only use it twice in a life-time. And you can stay for more than a year, if you want to. Vegeta stayed for a year and four months." Gohan mentioned, looking at him. "But, then the next time will have to be shorter." he added.

"Woah!" Trunks whispered in awe of his father. "Goten and I were only in for a couple of weeks and it was tough." he recalled. "Not so much after we turned Super Saiyan." he smirked and Beranise gaped.

"Wha-ah? You can already transform!?" she asked, astounded.

"Sure can!" Trunks smugly folded his arms. Beranise looked at Gohan, Goku and Vegeta to see the kids were not kidding. Beranise slammed her palms on the table, making the others jump and stood.

"I need to wrap those bounties up and get to this chamber of yours. I can't let some _tykes_ get stronger than me!" Beranise exclaimed, sounding seriously threatened by the level of strength the children already possessed. Goku laughed and even Vegeta had a small smile, knowing that kind of motivation. "Already got everything and more out of _this_ visit." she added.

"Well, if you're leaving already, then be sure to come back in six months." Bulma beamed at her. "It'll be my birthday. We'll have a big party!" she added and Goku got up from the table.

"Yeah. It was great meeting you, Beranise!" he extended a hand, which she firmly shook, making Goku tighten his own grip with a deeper smile. "To be honest, I didn't hear good things about our race, but even after knowing what happened to them, it's still good to know they're not all gone. And that they're not all bad." he told her.

"Well, I wasn't exactly raised _like_ a Saiyan, either." Beranise reminded him.

"I guess we both lucked out. Well, I needed a lucky hit to the head to change _me_." Goku laughingly said.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Beranise smiled as she took out a pad, similar to the one Vegeta used to remotely operate the pod he once had. She pressed a few buttons and looked back up. "There. My ride'll be here soon." she announced and glanced down at Videl, put a hand on the table and leaned in front of her. "How about a goodbuh-...?"

"No." Videl immediately cut her off, glaring.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Beranise told her.

"I'm _not_ giving you a _goodbye_ kiss!" Videl could guess it and Beranise pouted, pretending she was hurt. She listened as she heard her pod outside and grinned at Videl, who even raised her hands in defense, figuring Beranise would make one last effort, which she did. She grabbed her wrist to keep them down and gave Videl a hickey on the side of her neck, then bolted. With her face flushing red, Videl ran after her, growling. She was slowly followed by Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Trunks and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Beranise was already in the air, hopping into her floating pod, as Videl kept glaring up at her. She waved down to all of them and gave Videl a wink with a grin, as her pod closed on her. It took off, space-bound, disappearing from view. Videl rubbed the spot on her neck with a groan and caught Gohan smiling at her, for which she punched him in the arm.

"It's only been half-a-day…" Bulma mused. "But, it feels like so much has happened."

"Yeah…even with all the fights we dragged out, it feels like it was over too soon." Goku commented.

"I…think I'm going to take that shower, now." Videl started walking away.

"I'm still hungry!" Goku ran past her.

"Me, too!" Goten followed him, as their voices receded.

In the silence of space, the pod Beranise piloted docked with her ship and the vessel started its engines.

 _After proving herself an ally and a friend, the lonesome Saiyan woman would return to a life of bounty-hunting, one last time, before making her way back to planet Earth, to take the Z-Fighters offer to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

 **[6 months later]**

"Sweetie, the party is still two days away! You don't have to worry so much!" Mrs. Briefs was telling her anxious daughter, who was busy phoning decorators and delivery services

"Of course I have to worry! Organizing a party, here, at Capsule Corp would be hard enough, but having one on a _cruise-ship_!?" Bulma yelled, putting a hand over the receiver of the phone, then removed it to continue. "You heard me! We'll need your entire supply of pudding and all the equipment to make more on the spot." she waited for a response. "Oh, trust me, they'll eat it." she added, as the person at the other end was skeptical that it would all be consumed. She looked over to Trunks, who was sparring with Goten, in the garden, thinking they would be only two of the people, who could or would eat that much pudding. Bulma noticed the children suddenly stopped fighting and were looking up, towards the sky. She cocked her head to the side, then she realized what they were doing. Sensing someone with a high power-level.

A police hover-bike stopped on the side of a busy road and the officer removed his helmet to reveal Krillin, with his black hair cut short, as he also looked towards the familiar energy.

Gohan stood in front of a home-appliance store, holding a stack of boxed products, dressed like a clerk. Videl came up to him with another addition. The chin-length hair she sported was held back by a band. She wore a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. Something caught Gohan's attention and she looked at him, puzzled, as he stared off into the distance.

On the Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo walked up to a meditating Piccolo.

"Piccolo..." Dende addressed him.

"I know." Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up

"I knew schools had a lot of paperwork. But, I thought a martial arts school would be different." Tien was telling Chiaotzu, as the two were in the middle of founding their own school and were already swamped with filling out forms. They, too, raised their heads to the sky.

"It looks like your new Saiyan friend is back." King Kai's antennae moved as he peered through his quadrant of the universe from his new, small planet and Goku looked over to him. The latter was wearing his trainers instead of his Turtle Gi.

"She _is_?" he hurried over to King Kai's side, completely forgetting about the Kamehameha he fired around the small planet and they both turned when Bubbles and Gregory screamed as they ran from it. King Kai was silent. "Eh, eh-heh. Sorry about that." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, on the bright side, it's not like any of you can die." he added, referring to King Kai's state, without much thought and King Kai pressed his lips together. His mouth twitched as he was about ready to scream and bite Goku's head off.

A pod fast approached Capsule Corporations Headquarters and lightly touched down in the garden, near the Briefs and their guest. The members of the staff froze in their tasks, some even hid from sight, as the sphere opened. Gloved hands grabbed the frame of the cockpit, on both sides and Beranise flung herself out of it, landing a few paces from Trunks, who walked up to greet her.

"Hey."

"Hey! Just the little man I was looking for!" Beranise leaned down, hands on her hips, smiling. "About that Time Chamber, you guys mentioned. Gonna show me where it is, then?"

"Yeah, okay. Goten, come on! We're going to the Lookout!" Trunks called him over and Goten was eager to fly some.

"Oh, hang on! Gonna holler at your mom!" Beranise sped over to Bulma, getting in close and the latter had to take a step back. "Hey, Birthday-girl!"

"Oh, hey." Bulma carefully waved, as if she was dealing with an animal that would have pounced on her if she made any sudden moves.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any presents. I _could_ improvise one if you'd like." Beranise stepped closer, again.

"Uh, that's okay. Uhm...N-no need!" Bulma nervously turned down her offer.

"Where's the small prince?" Beranise folded her arms.

"Just finished his training for the day. He's in the shower." Bulma replied.

"Eww! Too much information!" Beranise pretended to shudder. "Where does he train, anyway?" She had to wonder.

"Over there!" Bulma pointed to the ship Vegeta's been using since they got together. "My dad and I built it. It can simulate up to four-hundred times Earth's gravity. At least, that's the highest Vegeta could go."

"Wow! Four-hundred times _this_?" Beranise hopped for effect. "Not bad." she said, then frowned. "Looks cramped enough for just one, though."

"Well, it's not like he would share. Or you." Bulma folded her arms with a coy smile.

"Nope." Beranise said and turned to the kids, remembering she had a particular place to be. "Alright! Lead the-...huh?" She noticed they were gone and looked up to see them checking out her pod. Goten was hanging from the top, with his head inside.

"Weird! It doesn't really smell like girls, in here!" Goten exclaimed.

"Like a guy, then?" Trunks asked, as he stood in front of it.

"No." Goten shook his head. Bulma raised a brow, looking at Beranise.

"Perfumes make me gag. And men's deodorants are just too strong." Beranise shrugged, looking back at Bulma. She started walking towards her ship.

Back on the Lookout, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo slowly walked towards the edge, feeling three people rapidly approaching them. Trunks and Goten came rocketing up, in their blue and orange gi, respectively. Immediately after them, the strongest of the power-levels followed, as Beranise came up behind and moved above them.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Trunks greeted him as he landed.

"Hi, Piccolo!" Goten, too.

"Just because you're not fused, doesn't mean you can drop the _Mr_." Piccolo told them, folding his arms, as the boys usually only addressed him without the honorific when they were Gotenks.

"We can fuse if you'd like." Trunks smirked, taking it as a challenge.

"No, thanks." Piccolo declined meeting the uncontrollable and nigh unstoppable force of irritation that was their fusion. He looked at Beranise. "Welcome back." he greeted her, with the same tone.

"Some welcome." Beranise said and looked around. "Nice...floating island you got, here." she looked down at her feet, then behind her, along the edge. "All squares and it's still a circle. It's like you _wanna_ mess with people's heads."

"If their minds aren't strong, then neither are they." Piccolo smiled. "But, there are always some who are far too strong for their own good. Without much of a mind to speak of." he added.

"Or they use someone else's." Dende spoke and Piccolo knew he was referring to Majin Buu and his absorbing technique.

"And who's the little green?" Beranise turned to Dende.

"Oh...I'm Dende." He gave a small, courteous nod, as he held his staff and Beranise returned it, without saying anything, figuring he already knew of her.

"So, how does a little guy like you make some giant dragon that goes around granting wishes?" Beranise had to ask, even though there was really no answer, other than that he simply had the gift for it.

"Well, Shenron doesn't really move around much. But, I guess the same way Piccolo can make clothes from thin air. Or the way Saiyans can turn into giant apes." Dende gave the simplest answer.

"Fair enough." Beranise said. "Now, you wanna show me to this fancy room? I got some work to put in on this thing." She gestured at her own body.

"Certainly. Follow me!" Dende turned and they started walking. "That reminds me." Dende began. "Mr. Popo finished cleaning the room and restocked the kitchen. Wishing everything back didn't include a clean bed and full pantry."

"But, your dragon put it all back together." Beranise guessed.

"It came with wishing the planet back, really." Dende replied.

"You make it sound so simple." Beranise commented on the ease with which the Dragon Balls and their power was used.

"Well, Porunga _was_ a little angry when I asked him to bring all of the people back. That took some time." Dende recalled.

"Moody magic dragons. What's next?" Beranise wondered.

"Don't ask or something might just happen." Dende joked and soon they arrived at the door to the Time Chamber. "This is it. Remember you _can_ stay for longer than a year if...well, if you _can_. I won't tell you not to push yourself. Otherwise, what's point, right?" Dende added as Mr. Popo held the door open.

"Right." Beranise nodded and started walking inside.

"And don't worry about the food. There's enough, even for a Saiyan." Dende assured her.

"Indeed." Mr. Popo smiled.

"I'll be the judge of _that_." Beranise smilingly said, glancing around, then turned her head. "I should be back in time for the party." she told them, then nodded to Mr. Popo, who waited for one from Dende, before he slowly closed the door.

"See you, then." Dende nodded.

"Have fun!" Goten wished to her as the door closed.

"Time to put some work in." Beranise slammed her fist into her palm. "Hope I won't miss anything!" she said, glancing back at the entrance.

 _Not wasting anymore time, Beranise walked into the infinite emptiness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to push herself further than ever before. With no distractions and no word from the outside world, she began the intense training. Meanwhile, life on the outside did not stop. Not for the people of Earth and definitely not for the Z-Fighters, whose world was soon turned upside down, once again._

 _"Did that upstart Frieza managed to eradicate planet Vegeta for me?"_

 _"A Super Saiyan God!"_

 _"One of them, the same Saiyan who defeated Frieza, in fact, is at this very moment on North Kai's world, for some reason."_

 _"I understand you're capable of transformation."_

" _...the legendary Super Saiyan 3!"_

 _"Beerus the Destroyer!"_

 _"Buu turn you into candy and eat you!"_

 _"Let's roll!"_

 _"You ruined my 38th birthday party!" *slap*_

 _"...my Bulmaaa!"_

 _"You will die with your honor intact."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"…you finally figured out the Saiyan God prophecy?"_

 _"Eternal Shenron, by your name I summon you forth!"_

 _"Shenron specifically said that the inner light of five Saiyans with righteous hearths must be instilled into another. That makes the total number you need six."_

 _"Hold on, Lord Beerus! There_ _ **is**_ _one more Saiyan, here!"_

 _"How does it feel, becoming a god?"_

 _"Look at that, Lord Beerus! You destroyed Earth, like you said you would. Just not very much of it."_

 _"Guess I'll just have to come back another time and finish destroying the rest!"_

" _Thanks, Lord Beerus!"_

" _You know, one day we could make you Goku the Destroyer, when Lord Beerus kicks the bucket."_

 _"Hey!"_

 **EPILOGUE**

Light footsteps barely echoed off the stone floor, in the grand halls of the palace that was the abode of the God of Destruction. Whis stopped in his leisurely walk and activated his staff, summoning a green orb that served as a screen he could peer through vast distances with, see anyone, at any time and though that could even include the past, what he was looking at was the present. He observed as a Saiyan woman emerged from her training, judging by her worn out attire, on Earth's Lookout.

"Hmm. Interesting. I seemed to have missed one. Being in that other dimension must have hidden her existence, temporarily." Whis said to himself.

"Oops. Looks like someone was sleeping on the job." A floating fish, in a glass cup, appeared next to him, teasing Whis.

"Well, we can say the same for you, then, couldn't we? She certainly wasn't part of your Super Saiyan God prophecy." he replied.

"Hey, all I get are weird dreams. You got that fancy staff! What's _your_ excuse?" The Oracle Fish retorted.

"Fair enough." Whis conceded.

"She looks pretty tough." the Oracle Fish looked at the live image. "Maybe she'll be the _next_ Super Saiyan God."

"Perhaps. It will certainly be interesting to see how Goku and the Prince will progress. Now, that they know there are far greater heights to reach. And _she_ might not be far behind." Whis concluded.

The small celebration, in the aftermath of the visit from the God of Destruction, at Capsule Corp, was nearly over. All the non-super humans, like Hercule or the Briefs were asleep. Bulma was slowly dozing off on an embarrassed Vegeta's shoulder, while Videl was resting her head on Gohan's, as the latter's hand tentatively felt her stomach and the already powerful life that was growing inside. Krillin and his family were quietly saying their goodbyes for the evening and Piccolo was also ready to head off with Dende and Mr. Popo. Most of the Z-fighters, except the ones already asleep, like Goku, Goten and Trunks, felt a power-level they have become familiar, only much stronger and Beranise soon landed, quietly, in front of them.

"Hey." she folded her arms. "What'd I miss?"

THE END


End file.
